Jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève
by Miwakoko
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 7. Et si Angel n'avait jamais donné le médaillon à Buffy ? Et si le Scooby Gang n'avait pas réussi à vaincre La Force ? Spuffy
1. Prologue - Une vie presque parfaite

Résumé : L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 7. Angel n'est jamais venu à Sunnydale et n'a donc jamais donné le médaillon à Buffy...

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, la Fox...etc_  
**

* * *

**JUSQU'À CE QUE L'AUBE SE LÈVE  
**

**Prologue - Une vie presque parfaite**

Buffy regarda l'horloge murale pour la quatrième fois en quelques secondes. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, et l'espace d'un instant la Tueuse se demanda si la pendule n'avait pas été ensorcelée. Elle soupira d'ennui et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. D'ordinaire, son poste de conseillère la comblait, mais comme chaque vendredi de vacances scolaires, les élèves du lycée Franklin avaient décidé de déserter.

- Excusez-moi ? demanda timidement une voix fluette.

Buffy releva la tête pour découvrir une jeune fille rousse de 15 ou 16 ans qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, sourit-elle en désignant la chaise vide face à elle.

L'adolescente s'exécuta, et contempla la pièce de ses grands yeux noisette. La Tueuse attrapa une feuille, un stylo à bille, et commença l'entretien.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Anna. Anna Davis. Je suis en première, répondit-elle en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son gilet noir.

- Dis-moi Anna, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?

- Je ne suis pas folle vous savez, déclara l'adolescente en regardant Buffy droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire qu'on pourrait penser ça de toi ? l'interrogea la jeune femme un peu surprise.

- Je...Hier soir je suis allée à la fête de Tony. Vous savez Tony, le canadien qui est venu faire ses études ici.

Buffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu cet étudiant depuis son arrivée à Seattle.

- Il était à peu près 2 heures du matin quand j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi...je ne vous cache pas que j'avais un peu bu.

La Tueuse prit quelques notes et encouragea la jeune fille à poursuivre.

- J'attendais le bus, mais à cette heure-ci, y en a plus beaucoup...Et j'ai entendu un hurlement. J'ai voulu allé voir ce qui se passait, mais j'étais...terrifiée.

- Tu y es allée ? demanda Buffy avec un regard compatissant.

- Oui, reprit l'adolescente. Le cri provenait d'une ruelle derrière l'arrêt de bus...mais ce que j'ai vu là bas...

Elle s'interrompit en proie à la panique.

- Anna, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici, l'apaisa la jeune femme.

- Je crois que...c'était un vampire, souffla l'adolescente en écarquillant les yeux.

- Un v...

- Vous voyez, l'interrompit-elle, je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas !

- Je te crois, tu peux me faire confiance, déclara Buffy en reposant son stylo.

Anna observa la Tueuse avec méfiance.

- Vous êtes bizarre, finit-elle par dire. Quand j'ai raconté ça à mon père il a voulu m'envoyer consulter un psychiatre.

- Ecoute, si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est d'éviter de parler de ça à ton entourage. Il ne comprendrait pas. La plupart des gens ont besoin de mettre une explication rationnelle sur ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

L'adolescente soupira, et laissa son regard vagabonder quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Donc je dois garder ça pour moi ? Je dois garder pour moi le fait de l'avoir dégommer en lui plantant un cure-dent dans le cœur ?

- Tu...l'as tué ? Avec un cure-dent ? articula Buffy réalisant soudain que la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle était probablement une Tueuse en devenir.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules machinalement. J'avais piqué la boîte chez Tony...vous savez Tony le Canadien. En fait je collectionne les cure-dents, ça me fascine.

- Oh, fit Buffy en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien...c'est une passion, comme une autre...et c'est pratique...les cure-dents.

Environ une heure plus tard, Buffy enfila sa veste et éteignit son écran. Elle était encore un peu sonnée par l'entretien qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Anna. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au fait que des Tueuses naissaient un peu partout dans le monde...et visiblement certaines étaient quelques peu...dérangées. La jeune femme attrapa son sac et ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Une fois à l'extérieur elle contempla le ciel avec un sourire mais une brusque douleur la fit redescendre sur Terre. _« Aïe…la vache ça fait mal »_ pensa-t-elle en passant une main sur son ventre rebondi. Lentement, la crampe se dissipa. Buffy inspira de grandes goulées d'air et finit par se sentir mieux. Elle se mit en route lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

- Allô ?

- Buffy, c'est Willow. Comment ça va ?

- Je suis en vacances, alors ça ne peut qu'aller, répondit la Tueuse en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Mais je viens d'avoir une contraction épouvantable, je crois qu'il y en a une qui est pressée de découvrir le monde.

- Si elle est comme sa mère je te souhaite bien du courage ! Vous avez quel temps à Seattle ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais aujourd'hui il n'y a pas un seul nuage en vue, on se croirait presque à Los Angeles.

- Tu as raison je ne te crois pas, plaisanta son amie.

Près de sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements qui avaient décimé Sunnydale. Dawn avait été admise dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de la côte Ouest, et les deux sœurs avaient donc déménagé. Elles vivaient à présent à Madison Park, un quartier calme de Seattle. La grossesse de Buffy l'avait contrainte à cesser pour un temps son activité de Tueuse, mais elle avait trouvé un poste de conseillère au Franklin High School. Seule ombre au tableau, la distance qui les séparaient désormais de leurs amis, et l'absence du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

- Vous arrivez quand ? demanda Willow dans un bâillement.

- Dawn termine les cours dans vingt minutes, on se met en route pour la gare dès son retour. Si notre train n'a pas retard on devrait être là vers 22h. Giles est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui il est arrivé hier soir...accompagné, ajouta la sorcière sur le ton de la confidence.

- Haha, ainsi il y a une future Mme Giles, voilà qui est intéressant !

- J'approuve !

- Et...lui, tu sais s'il est invité ? demanda Buffy avec une indifférence feinte.

- Eh bien, oui il me semble, répliqua Willow avec anxiété.

- Oh...

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, s'empressa d'ajouter son amie.

Buffy réfléchit un instant. Viendrait-il ?

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment de se défiler, marmonna-t-elle. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser Will, mon bus est là.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Buffy s'engouffra dans l'autocar bondé, et s'agrippa à la barre métallique au dessus de sa tête. Son regard se posa sur une affiche publicitaire ventant les mérites d'une boisson énergétique, et elle finit par se demander quels effets ce genre de produit pourrait avoir sur une Tueuse. Le cours de ses pensées fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Buffy c'est moi, t'es où là ? demanda Dawn essoufflée.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à arriver. Tu es déjà rentrée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, Monsieur Philips nous a libérés plus tôt étant donné que c'est les vacances. Je suis en train de préparer nos affaires, ta robe pour le mariage est dans la penderie ?

- Oui, dans une house bordeaux...ou verte...attends, bordeaux ou verte ?

- Laisse tomber, je vais fouiller, se moqua gentiment Dawn.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Buffy raccrocha et repensa un bref instant à sa discussion avec Willow. Il serait là. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter continuellement. Tôt ou tard il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte. Et visiblement, le moment était venu. Mais quelle explication allait-elle pouvoir lui donner ? _"Oh salut Spike ça va ? Au fait tu te souviens de la dernière nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ? Ca va te paraitre dingue, mais je suis enceinte !". _Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse elle n'avait pas pu y croire. Il était le seul "homme" dont elle avait été proche ces dernières années. Sa paternité ne faisait aucun doute et pourtant...il était un vampire. Comment un être mort pouvait donner la vie ? Le Scooby gang avait effectué de nombreuses recherches, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponses à ce mystère.

La Tueuse arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard, et pressa le pas pour rejoindre le pavillon qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Cette maison était un peu plus petite que celle qu'elles occupaient à Sunnydale, mais elles y étaient heureuses. Elle entra, posa ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée et fut accueillie par Dawn qui venait de dévaler les escaliers en l'entendant arriver.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, j'ai fini en beauté. Une nouvelle Tueuse, ajouta-t-elle avant de retirer sa veste et de la pendre dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Une nouvelle Tueuse ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Anna...et elle voue une passion démesurée aux cure-dents.

- Aux cure-dents ? fit Dawn perplexe.

- C'est une longue histoire, déclara Buffy. Je meurs de faim.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et Dawn s'installa sur un tabouret de bar pendant que Buffy ouvrait le frigo.

- Et toi, ça a été ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Oh, tu sais la civilisation anglaise n'est pas la matière que je préfère.

- Mais si tu veux devenir observatrice tu dois en passer par là, indiqua la Tueuse en se tenant les reins.

- Mal au dos ?

- Oui, je suis épuisée. Il est temps qu'elle arrive, je n'en peux plus.

Dawn lui adressa un sourire compatissant et se leva.

- Je vais finir nos valises.

Buffy la remercia, vida son verre et le rinça avant de le ranger. Finalement, elle se rendit à l'étage afin d'aider sa sœur à boucler leurs bagages.

- J'ai eu Willow au téléphone. Tu savais que Giles fréquentait quelqu'un ?

- Non, s'étonna la jeune fille. C'est récent ?

- Aucune idée. Mais c'est bien pour lui…enfin je crois, non ?

- Moi je trouve ça bien, et peut être que ça va t'encourager à faire de même ? risqua Dawn avec un sourire crispé.

- Je te rappelle que je ressemble à une baleine, aucun homme ne voudra de moi dans cet état, ronchonna la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, quelque chose te tracasse ? s'inquiéta sa sœur en s'approchant d'elle.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Buffy à cette pensée.

- Il sera là demain, soupira-t-elle.

- Oh…et ça va aller ? Je veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis…

- Sa résurrection, termina Buffy. Il faudra bien que ça aille, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à l'éviter de toute façon.

- Tu…vas lui dire ?

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

- Vu la protubérance qui me sert de ventre je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

- Tu as mal compris. Tu vas lui dire qu'il est le père ?

- J'en sais rien...Tout ça est tellement dingue ! Et têtu comme il est, je doute qu'il me croie.

Dawn ne parut pas convaincue mais n'ajouta rien.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et on se met en route ? proposa la Tueuse en se redressant.

Dawn acquiesça et s'éclipsa laissant la jeune femme seule. Buffy sortit une robe de grossesse prune de sa commode avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau chauffer quelques secondes, puis se glissa sous les jets brûlants. Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers une seule et même personne. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment qualifier la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue peu avant que le vampire ne se sacrifie pour sauver le monde. Relation amoureuse ? Profonde amitié ? Buffy l'ignorait. La seule certitude, c'était que de cette relation, était né un être qui grandissait au fond de ses entrailles.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Dawn et Buffy se dirigeaient vers le monorail tirant leurs valises derrière elles.

- Quand même, déclara la jeune fille, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on va à ce mariage.

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait peu de chances de la voir se marier un jour. Comme quoi tout arrive !

- Ne désespère pas Buffy, ça t'arrivera à toi aussi, la rassura sa sœur.

- Oui enfin, pour ça encore faudrait-il que je trouve un homme qui ne soit ni un vampire, ni un militaire frustré.

- Et que penses-tu d'Andrew ? s'esclaffa Dawn.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Plutôt mourir une troisième fois !

**LOS ANGELES**

Le lendemain matin, l'effervescence régnait dans le petit appartement que partageaient Alex et Willow. La sorcière s'était séparée de Kennedy peu de temps après la bataille finale, elle avait également beaucoup aidé Alex à surmonter la mort d'Anya. Et au fil du temps, les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés, ravivant la flamme de leur amour passé.

Buffy sortit de la salle de bain, un peu ennuyée de ne pas réussir à fermer sa robe.

- Willow ! appela-t-elle.

La jeune femme apparut avec un large sourire, superbe dans sa robe noire et blanche.

- Tu peux m'aider ? demanda la Tueuse en indiquant la fermeture éclair qui refusait de bouger.

- Bien sûr. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Grosse, bougonna Buffy en remontant ses cheveux. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Alex se soit fait décolorer les cheveux.

- Oh ça, c'était un pari qu'il avait fait avec Spike…tu sais, un tuc de mec du genre « si on réussit à sauver le monde je me décolore ».

Buffy haussa les sourcils n'ayant aucun souvenir de cet épisode.

- Voilà, c'est fermé, déclara la sorcière.

- Tu as lancé un sort pour l'agrandir, bouda la Tueuse.

- Tu es superbe Buffy, la rassura son amie en lui prenant les mains.

Alex arriva, vêtu du smoking qu'il avait à l'époque acheté pour son mariage avec Anya.

- N'est-ce-pas qu'elle est superbe ? lui demanda Willow.

- Notre petite Buffy est toujours belle, assura-t-il.

- Et puis quoi de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte ? ajouta Dawn ravissante dans sa robe fuchsia.

Les quatre amis se sourirent, et constatant l'heure bien avancée décidèrent de se mettre en route.

En arrivant devant l'église, ils furent accueillis par Giles, qui serra longuement Buffy dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit-il en se reculant pour mieux la regarder.

- Tu vois que la maternité te va bien, la taquina Dawn.

- On échange quand tu veux ! grommela Buffy avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quoique ! Non ! On n'échange pas, tu es trop jeune !

Dawn éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas près d'arriver. Oh regarde, Andrew est là, tu devrais aller lui parler, l'asticota-t-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Au fait, Monsieur le cachottier, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait une future Mme Giles ?

Le bibliothécaire retira ses lunettes embarrassé et déclara simplement :

- Disons qu'il y a des choses que j'aime garder pour moi.

- Buffy aussi aimerait garder certaines choses pour elle, surtout vis à vis d'un certain vampire qui ne sait pas qu'il va être papa.

La Tueuse lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Arrête tes bêtises s'il te plait. Je lui dirai le moment venu.

- Ah oui et ce sera quand ? Quand la petite aura mon âge ?

- Buffy, Faith voudrait que tu ailles la voir avant la cérémonie, l'informa Giles coupant court aux plaisanteries douteuses de Dawn.

- Vous me sauvez la vie, soupira la jeune femme. Où est-elle ?

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il en passant un bras sous le sien.

Ils s'éloignèrent du parvis de l'église, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Buffy frissonna, surprise par la différence de température et regretta de ne pas avoir apporté un gilet.

- C'est ici, déclara son observateur en lui indiquant une petite porte en bois.

La jeune femme le remercia, et entra. Faith était là, assise devant un miroir mettant la touche finale à son maquillage. Avec ses cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon sophistiqué et ses lèvres carmin, elle était superbe.

- Salut, lança Buffy timidement.

La Tueuse brune se retourna et sourit en voyant son homologue blond. Elle se leva et se précipita la serrer dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais ce que je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Buffy lui tapota maladroitement le dos, un peu surprise de tant d'affection.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là, dit-elle en s'écartant. Tu es...magnifique.

- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans le genre future maman canon.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils. Alors, ça va, pas trop stressée ?

- Un peu...et puis on sait toutes les deux que je ne vis pas un rêve de petite fille. Tu me connais, c'est pas trop mon truc l'engagement.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais c'est bien, pour toi. Tu es heureuse ça se voit.

- Et toi, tu l'es ? Heureuse ?

- Eh bien, ma vie me convient. Bien sûr il y aurait quelques petites choses à améliorer mais dans l'ensemble, oui je suis heureuse.

- Tant mieux, déclara Faith en attrapant son voile. Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Buffy saisit l'étoffe blanche, et la posa délicatement sur la coiffure de la jeune mariée, la laissant retomber en cascade sur ses épaules.

- C'est parfait, dit-elle avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Alors, qui t'accompagne à l'autel ?

- Giles, qui d'autre voyons ?

- Giles ? s'étonna la jeune femme blonde.

- Enfin Buffy, c'est mon père c'est normal que ce soit lui.

- Quoi ? Giles est ton...

- Bah oui, y'a rien de nouveau là dedans. Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jolie brune.

- Euh...j'en sais trop rien, répondit Buffy perturbée. Il faut que...j'aille prendre l'air.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et s'adossa au mur de la nef. Giles...le père de Faith...c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Buffy reprit son souffle, et finit par se convaincre que son amie plaisantait. Oui c'était sûrement ça, une mauvaise blague. La jeune femme retrouva une respiration normale et décida de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle le vit arriver sur sa moto.

- Depuis quand peut-il sortir en journée ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oh ça, c'est lié à sa résurrection, expliqua Willow comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. On vous garde des places à l'intérieur.

Sur ce, elle entra dans l'église accompagnée de Dawn et Alex.

Spike gara sa moto, coupa le contact et enleva son casque ce qui arracha un petit cri de surprise à Buffy. Elle s'approcha de lui, une main posée sur le ventre et déclara maladroitement :

- Le brun te va bien.

Le vampire sursauta au son de sa voix et se tourna vers elle. Il la détailla lentement, et lorsque son regard se posa sur son ventre il écarquilla les yeux.

- Joli costume…j'avais un peu peur que tu nous ressortes celui de Candide, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Joli…ventre, articula-t-il. Ca te va bien, ajouta-t-il en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. Oh, j'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je fume en ta présence ?

- En effet, approuva la jeune femme. Tu viens, ça va commencer. Au fait, toi, dans une église ?

- Du moment que je ne fais pas joujou avec un crucifix ça devrait aller, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Buffy tressaillit à son contact, le corps parcourut d'un délicieux frisson. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure constatant qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Ils s'installèrent à côté d'Alex et Willow, et la Tueuse salua le proviseur Wood d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air nerveux.

- Alors, chuchota Spike, qui est le père ?

- Le...le père ?...De...mon enfant ?

- Oui, le père de ton enfant, répéta-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

- C'est...un type, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Un type ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu...ne le connais pas, répondit-elle en se maudissant intérieurement.

La marche nuptiale retentit, et la mariée arriva au bras de Giles, resplendissante dans sa robe en dentelle blanche.

- Faith est si belle, sanglota Willow.

Buffy approuva, encore un peu perturbée par la discussion qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt avec la Tueuse brune.

- Willow, ça va te paraitre dingue...mais tout à l'heure, Faith m'a dit que Giles était son père.

- Oui et alors ? l'interrogea la sorcière.

- Elle me taquinait c'est ça ?

- Buffy, tu es sûre que ça va ? Giles est son père. C'est pas une nouveauté.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Ecoute, chuchota la jeune femme rousse, je sais que tu as toujours eu des différents avec elle, mais là ça frise le ridicule.

La Tueuse était perdue. Les incohérences se multipliaient. Ca avait commencé avec l'histoire des cure-dents, la décoloration d'Alex, les cheveux bruns de Spike...et là, c'était le pompon. Giles le père de Faith ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?

- Mais pourquoi...

- Chhhuuut, ça commence. On en parlera tout à l'heure.

- Je me suis teint les cheveux en bruns en son honneur, murmura Spike à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? s'écria Buffy à voix basse.

- Tu sais amour, je l'ai toujours préféré à toi.

- Moi aussi, admit Angel qui venait de s'installer derrière leur rangée. Elle a toujours eu plus de classe que toi Buff.

- Buff ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Et moi je fais des photos ! s'exclama Andrew avec un large sourire.

- Mais d'où il sort celui là ? demanda la Tueuse interloquée.

- Elle est tellement belle, soupira Spike. Si seulement tu pouvais lui ressembler un peu plus. Tu devrais envisager de te teindre en brune amour.

- Quoi ?!

- Souris Buffy, il faut que je te prenne en photo.

La Tueuse émit un sourire crispée, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait. Une contraction cuisante lui transperça soudain l'abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux, et constata qu'une tâche de sang grossissait à vue d'œil sur le devant de sa robe pastel.

- Qu'est-ce-que…souffla-t-elle. Spike, je saigne.

- C'est normal amour, tu viens de te prendre un coup d'épée dans le ventre, déclara-t-il naturellement sans lâcher Faith des yeux.

- Un coup de quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? paniqua Buffy. Arrête de dire des bêtises et aide-moi je dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Plus tard, attendons la fin de la cérémonie.

- Vous allez vous taire tous les deux, se fâcha Willow. On n'entend rien !

Buffy chercha Dawn des yeux, mais celle-ci était occupée à embrasser Andrew qui ne cessait de se photographier.

- Dawn, il faut que tu m'aides ! implora-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, tu vois bien que je suis occupée ! répliqua la jeune fille en passant la main dans les cheveux du photographe improvisé.

Buffy se leva, en proie à une panique grandissante. La situation devenait tellement étrange qu'elle commença à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar.

La Tueuse sortit de la rangée, terrassée par la douleur, et, le souffle court, elle s'écroula sur le sol dur et froid de la chapelle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Elle n'était plus dans l'église, mais dans un bus scolaire qui filait à une vitesse folle, l'odeur cuivrée du sang emplissant l'habitacle. L'abdomen vrillé par une douleur insoutenable, la jeune femme perdit à nouveau connaissance.

**A suivre...**

**Un début assez déroutant qui j'espère vous plaira :)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles sont constructives ;)  
**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Brusque retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 1 – Brusque retour à la réalité**

- Spike, aide-moi à la maintenir, demanda Faith en plaquant Buffy contre son siège. Elle est en état de choc.

Le bus scolaire conduit par Giles venait de quitter Sunnydale à toute allure, emmenant avec lui les rescapés de la bataille contre la Force. Le mal absolu les avaient décimé un à un, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que celui de la fuite.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire ? paniqua Dawn en pressant sa paume sur son épaule blessée.

- Apporte-moi les bandages et l'alcool qui sont dans le sac à dos de Rupert, ordonna Spike.

La jeune fille attrapa le sac et vida son contenu sur un siège vide. Les mains tremblantes et pleines de sang, elle farfouilla dans les objets qui se trouvaient devant elle, et récupéra ce que Spike lui avait demandé.

- Tiens, dit-elle en se tenant tant bien que mal à la barre métallique au dessus de sa tête.

- Bon sang, Giles faudrait voir à accélérer un peu si vous ne voulez pas qu'on se fasse mettre en charpie par les Turok-Hans, constata le vampire après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre arrière du bus.

- Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua ce dernier en s'essuyant machinalement le front.

- Faith, cria Vi, Wood perd beaucoup de sang.

- Tu peux te charger d'elle ? demanda la Tueuse brune à Spike.

- Je gère, répondit-il en déchirant le t-shirt de Buffy.

- Oh la vache, s'écria Dawn en contemplant la plaie béante de sa sœur. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

- C'est pas le moment de flancher Globule ! Files-moi l'alcool !

L'adolescente s'exécuta, tenant difficilement debout. Le vampire arracha le bouchon avec les dents, versa un peu d'alcool sur l'entaille de Buffy, et entreprit d'éponger le sang qui coulait en un flot régulier avec une serviette.

- Est-ce-qu'elle va…

Il se releva brusquement et prit Dawn par les épaules.

- Ecoute-moi, elle va s'en sortir. Tu m'entends ? Elle est forte, elle va s'en tirer.

De son côté, Alex s'occupait d'Anya. Elle était salement amochée. Les Bringers l'avaient poignardé à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle protégeait Andrew.

Le jeune homme était prostré dans un coin du bus se balançant d'avant en arrière encore choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter.

Willow quant à elle s'occupait de Rona avec l'aide de Kennedy.

- Eh réveille-toi Rona ! cria cette dernière en lui infligeant deux gifles.

- Doucement Kennedy, c'est pas en la secouant comme ça qu'elle va aller mieux. Elle doit avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, et sa blessure m'inquiète sérieusement.

- Willow, si elle s'endort, elle ne se réveillera pas, il faut la maintenir éveillée.

Spike avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie de Buffy. Il banda sa plaie du mieux qu'il put, compte tenu de la situation.

- Tu peux rester avec elle ? demanda-t-il doucement à Dawn. Je vais aider Faith.

La jeune fille acquiesça et remplaça le vampire au chevet de sa sœur.

- Un coup de main ?

- C'est pas de refus, répondit la Tueuse brune. J'ai réussi à le stabiliser, enfin je crois. Files-moi des compresses !

Faith pansa la blessure de Robin, et attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour tenter de le faire boire.

- J'ai toujours su que je mourrai au combat, articula faiblement le proviseur.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir c'est compris ! Je te rappelle que tu me dois une surprise !

Anya reprit connaissance sous l'œil rassuré d'Alex.

- Alex, souffla-t-elle. J'ai mal.

- Je sais ma puce, je sais que tu as mal. Ca va aller je te le promets.

Spike se leva, se dirigea vers l'avant du bus et s'installa aux côtés de Giles en se frottant les yeux.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un hôpital Rupert. Ils sont salement amochés, déclara-t-il inquiet.

- Je sais, répliqua l'observateur soucieux. Comment va Buffy ?

- Elle est mal en point, cet enfoiré ne l'a pas loupé, dit-il en plaquant un poing rageur dans le siège le plus proche.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, maintenant les blessés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et le bus scolaire finit par faire une entrée fracassante aux urgences de l'hôpital de Los Angeles.

Buffy, Rona, Anya et Robin furent pris charge immédiatement compte tenu de la gravité de leurs blessures.

Prise de nausées, Dawn se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente aux côtés de Spike. Son épaule la faisait souffrir, et, c'est submergée par la fatigue qu'elle repensa aux évènements de l'après-midi. Ils avaient subi de nombreuses pertes, la Bouche de l'Enfer salivait plus que jamais, et Sunnydale n'était plus qu'une ville morte aux mains de La Force. Ils avaient échoué. Pour la première fois en sept ans ils avaient été vaincus.

- Tu tiens le coup Microbe ?

- Je…j'en sais rien, finit-elle par dire.

- On a pris une sacrée déculottée, concéda le vampire en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Ca va ton épaule ?

- Je survivrai. J'ai peur pour les autres, dit-elle tout bas.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Alex faisait les cent pas ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Faith.

- Tu voudrais pas rester tranquille ? Tu me prends la tête à gigoter sans arrêt !

Le jeune homme l'ignora royalement continuant inlassablement ses allées et venues.

- Alex, le supplia Willow. Assieds-toi tu me donnes le tournis.

- Désolé Willow, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ah ouais ! A elle tu lui réponds ! s'indigna la Tueuse brune.

- S'il te plaît, la coupa Giles. La situation est grave, alors ne perdons pas notre temps en querelles stupides.

Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, mais, au son du monitoring elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. La Tueuse tenta alors de se redresser, mais elle fut stoppée net par une douleur lancinante qui lui vrilla l'abdomen. La jeune femme se rallongea avec une grimace de souffrance, et promena son regard sur la chambre pour constater que Dawn dormait dans un fauteuil, tandis que Spike de tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il se retourna, surpris, et s'approcha du lit.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le front.

- J'ai connu mieux...tiens, tu es redevenu blond ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Q...quoi ?

- Oh...c'est rien, répliqua la jeune femme en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

- Ca m'intéresse, tu me le racontes ?

Spike coinça un oreiller derrière le dos de la Tueuse, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Eh bien...nous avions vaincu la force...Anya était morte et toi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Mais, par je ne sais quel miracle tu avais ressuscité grâce à une espèce de médaillon.

- Un médaillon ? C'est grotesque.

- Oh attend je ne t'ai pas dévoilé le meilleur. Dawn et moi on vivait à Seattle, j'étais conseillère dans un lycée...et j'étais enceinte de sept mois !

- Je suppose que ce cher Angel était le père, dit-il avec une moue cynique.

- Pas vraiment...c'était un type...que tu ne connais pas ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Le vampire arqua un sourcil, amusé par le récit de la jeune femme.

- Et puis finalement on est allée au mariage de Faith...oui parce que dans mon rêve elle se mariait avec Wood...

- Faith ? Mariée ?! s'esclaffa Spike.

- Attends j'ai mieux. Giles était son père ! Rassure-moi Giles n'est pas son père, hein ?

Spike éclata de rire, subjugué par la perplexité de la jeune femme.

- Tu peux dormir tranquille, Rupert n'est le père de personne...enfin je crois. Quoi d'autre amour ?

- Alex s'était décoloré en blond après que tu te sois sacrifié pour sauver le monde, il était en couple avec Willow...Et toi, tu t'étais teint les cheveux en brun en l'honneur de Faith.

- En l'honneur de...!

- Chuuut tu vas réveiller Dawn ! Pour finir, tu m'as dit que tu l'avais toujours préféré à moi, Andrew photographiait tout le monde, Dawn fricotait avec lui et moi je me suis évanouie quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais blessée au ventre. Y'avait aussi une histoire de cure-dents, ajouta-elle avec une moue incrédule.

- Qui fricotait avec qui ? s'exclama soudain l'adolescente bien réveillée.

Spike et Buffy sourirent en la voyant se débattre avec sa couverture, puis la Tueuse reprit plus sérieusement.

- Que s'est-il passé là bas ?

- Eh bien, dit-il en se relevant, on s'est fait massacrer. Anya, Rona, Wood et toi avez été salement touchés.

- Et les autres ? Et les potentielles ?

- Giles, Willow, Alex et Faith vont bien. Andrew aussi...par je ne sais quel miracle d'ailleurs.

- Pour ce qui est des potentielles...il ne reste que Vi, Kennedy et Rona. Les autres...ne s'en sont pas tirées, murmura Dawn.

- Et Wood n'a pas survécu à ses blessures.

Buffy avala sa salive avec difficulté ravagée par la nouvelle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains cachant les larmes qui s'écoulaient à présent sur son visage.

Spike prit place à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

-Buffy, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends.

- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, s'écria-t-elle. Je vous ai conduit...à l'abattoir !

- Non c'est faux, s'indigna Dawn. Tu ne pouvais savoir que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Nous n'étions pas prêts, persista la Tueuse.

- On l'était Buffy, l'apaisa le vampire. Les gamines étaient surentraînées. Tu les avais parfaitement préparées à affronter ce combat.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité et la tristesse, mais il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Cette guerre était loin d'être terminé.

- Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- La gosse a pris un mauvais coup dans l'épaule.

- Mais on m'a recousu, je n'ai presque plus mal ! la rassura la jeune fille.

- Dans quel hôpital sommes-nous ? finit par demander la Tueuse.

- Celui de Los Angeles, indiqua Spike. Il fallait qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible de Sunnydale à cause...des Turok-Hans.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, un peu secouée par toutes ces révélations.

- On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement, la Force va continuer d'étendre son armée, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Buffy acquiesça, consciente que d'ici quelques jours, les méta-vampires et le mal absolu rôderaient dans les rues de Los Angeles.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir encore un peu, proposa Dawn. Je vais aller rassurer les autres.

L'adolescente sortit de la pièce laissant sa sœur et le vampire seuls.

- La petite a raison. Repose-toi, dit-il en se levant.

- Spike...tu peux rester près de moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Il marqua une hésitation et contempla le siège qu'occupait Dawn quelques minutes auparavant.

- Le fauteuil, ce délicieux engin de torture.

- Non, je veux dire, ici, murmura-t-elle en se poussant légèrement pour lui faire une place.

Le vampire sourit, et s'installa près d'elle la serrant dans ses bras.

Dawn repéra quelques infirmières qui bavardaient dans leur bureau vitré, et aperçut Giles, Faith ainsi que Willow qui discutaient autour de la machine à café.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la sorcière en insérant des pièces dans le distributeur.

- Elle est réveillée, mais la nouvelle lui a fait un choc. Spike est avec elle.

- Bien, laissons-lui quelques heures, déclara Giles. Qu'elle se repose. Ensuite nous aviserons.

- On pourrait recruter d'autres Tueuses, proposa la sorcière en récupérant son gobelet.

- Pour qu'elles se fassent massacrer elles aussi ? cingla Kennedy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je sais bien chérie, mais si on les entraine...

- Nous étions toutes super entraînées Willow, et tu as vu le désastre ?

- Elles sont mortes pour une cause juste, temporisa l'observateur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Allez dire ça à leurs parents ! rétorqua la jeune fille à bout de nerfs

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Faith qui était restée muette jusqu'à présent. Il va nous falloir plus qu'une bande de gamines pour venir à bout de la Force.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on trouve un endroit sûr, déclara Giles à voix basse. Dans quelques jours tout au plus les Turok-Hans arriveront ici aussi et nous savons très bien ce qui arrivera.

- Mort, destruction, chaos ? railla Kennedy. Merci on a déjà donné.

Spike sortit de la chambre sans faire un bruit ne voulant pas réveiller Buffy. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe, consterné par l'animosité qui régnait.

- Elle a réussi à se rendormir ? demanda Dawn soulagée de le voir arriver.

- Oui, elle dort à poings fermés. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont encore à se crêper le chignon ?

- Ils sont découragés, et démoralisés.

- Ouais, c'est compréhensible. Ca a été une rude journée. Et toi microbe, tu tiens le coup ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais vu les circonstances je ne me plains pas.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Anya est dans la chambre voisine de Buffy, Alex et Vi sont avec elle. Rona n'est pas encore remontée du bloc.

- Ca s'annonce mal, dit-il pour lui-même. Eh ! lança-t-il à l'attention des autres, vous vous ne voulez pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est dans un hôpital.

- Le jour où je voudrais de tes conseils Spike...

- Kennedy la ferme ! l'interrompit Willow excédée. Il a raison. La Force va devenir de plus en plus forte, si on se divise maintenant on aura plus aucune chance.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la rouquine, constata Faith impressionnée.

Kennedy, furieuse, fixa la sorcière avec mépris, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour personne. Willow voulut la suivre, mais Giles l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-la. Elle est épuisée et en colère, ça lui passera.

La jeune femme soupira, se laissant tomber sur une chaise son gobelet de café entre les mains.

- On devrait peut être demander de l'aide à Angel ?

L'observateur accueillit cette proposition avec un hochement de tête.

- Voilà qui me parait censé.

- Génial, en plus d'une apocalypse va falloir supporter son air de chien battu, marmonna Spike pour lui-même.

Dawn lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oui très bonne idée Blair Witch ! Tu l'appelles ?

La sorcière acquiesça et s'éclipsa quelques minutes afin de téléphoner à leur ami.

- D'un autre côté, reprit Giles, il faudra quand même qu'on trouve un endroit sûr où loger afin de nous préparer pour la suite des évènements.

- Pourquoi pas...l'île Maurice ! proposa Dawn avec un sourire. Pensez-y, la plage et du soleil toute l'année.

- Ce sera sans moi Globule, à moins que tu aies des actions dans une société qui fabrique de l'écran total ?

- Buffy serait d'accord elle, maugréa l'adolescente.

- On pourrait peut être...remonter au nord et recruter le plus de Tueuses possible ? proposa Faith mal à l'aise.

- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec Kennedy à ce sujet ?

- Laissez tomber Giles, j'étais énervée d'accord. Maintenant si vous trouvez mon idée nulle vous n'avez qu'à le dire clairement.

- Non, au contraire, reprit ce dernier en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Alors, on va partir en voyage ? demanda Andrew en les rejoignant.

- Non crétin, on ne part pas "en voyage", railla Spike exaspéré.

- Considère plutôt ça comme une campagne de recrutement, indiqua Dawn.

- Ooooh je vois...et tandis qu'ils remontèrent vers le nord, la Tueuse et ses amis firent d'étranges rencontres..., commença le jeune homme comme s'il racontait un conte de fées.

- Euuh je peux le taper ?

- Volontiers Spike, tu veux un coup de main ? proposa Faith en faisant craquer ses articulations.

- Pfff vous n'avez aucun sens de l'aventure, bougonna Andrew avant d'aller bouder dans un coin.

Les quatre amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, et reportèrent leur attention sur Willow qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

- C'est bon. Angel nous attend demain matin chez Wolfram et Hart.

- Faith a émis une hypothèse intéressante, commença Giles avant d'être interrompu par Kennedy qui entra en trombe dans le couloir.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! cria-t-elle ! Les Tur...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un Turok-Han referma sa main autour de son cou mince et dans un craquement sinistre, lui brisa la nuque sous l'œil horrifié de Willow.

- Kennedy ! hurla cette dernière en se précipitant près du corps de son amante.

Giles la ceintura, puis l'entraina avec lui dans le bureau des infirmières avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer à son tour.

Dawn se sentit défaillir, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, et dans un élan de bravoure inédit, Andrew vint la soutenir alors qu'elle sombrait.

- Emmène là dans la chambre de Buffy, ordonna Spike. Barricadez-vous et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête affolé et obéit sans demander son reste.

- Spike, vient m'aider à lui faire sa fête ! s'égosilla Faith.

Le vampire blond et la Tueuse entamèrent alors un combat à mort avec le disciple de la Force qui avait déjà réussit à tuer deux infirmières. Avec une facilité surprenante, il expédia Faith contre le mur le plus proche. La jeune femme se releva en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, et se rua de nouveau sur le monstre.

- Willow, demanda Giles, tu crois que tu pourrais lancer un sort de protection pour ce couloir ?

- Je...je...je ne sais pas, répondit-elle choquée.

- Willow ! dit-il un peu plus fermement en la prenant par les épaules.

- Oui je pense avoir récupérer assez d'énergie...mais, et le reste de l'hôpital ? Et Rona ?

Giles secoua la tête en signe de négation en entendant les hurlements se propager autour d'eux.

- C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il.

La sorcière le regarda avec horreur, et, se concentrant autant que possible, commença à réciter la formule de protection.

Spike venait d'encaisser un coup d'une puissance phénoménale, et se trouva projeté contre les vitres du bureau qui explosèrent sous le choc. Oubliant la douleur, il se remit debout au milieu des débris de verre avançant d'un pas déterminé vers son adversaire. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il parvint à l'immobiliser permettant ainsi à Faith de lui planter un pieu rageur dans le cœur.

- Crève saloperie ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'il explosait dans un nuage de poussière.

- Joli coup, apprécia Spike en époussetant les cendres de son t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda Alex en sortant brusquement de la chambre d'Anya.

- Un Turok-Han, déclara Faith froidement. Ces enfoirés nous ont suivis, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le corps sans vie de Kennedy.

D'autres méta-vampires firent rapidement leur apparition et tentèrent de les attaquer, avant d'être repoussés par la barrière magique que Willow venait de dresser. La sorcière aidée de Giles, se leva pour retrouver ses amis dans le couloir.

- Ca va tenir combien de temps ? l'interrogea Alex.

- Quelques heures. Peut-être jusqu'à demain matin si nous sommes chanceux.

Elle serra brièvement Alex dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf, puis s'approcha avec hésitation du cadavre de la jeune Tueuse. Elle s'agenouilla péniblement près de Kennedy, et délicatement, lui ferma les yeux du bout des doigts avant de fondre en larmes.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient installé le corps de Kennedy dans une des chambres vides du couloir, puis, après avoir prononcé quelques mots pour la défunte, l'avaient recouverte d'un drap blanc. Ils retournèrent dans le corridor, excepté Willow qui souhaitait se recueillir quelques minutes de plus.

Buffy s'effondra sur une chaise, le souffle court. Malgré son métabolisme de Tueuse, sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir.

- Ca va aller amour ? demanda Spike en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Je m'inquiète pour Willow. Elle est encore fragile, elle n'avait pas besoin de revivre ça. D'abord Tara et maintenant...Il faut qu'on arrête ça.

- Eh bien, commença Giles en s'adossant au mur en face d'eux, Faith a peut être une idée.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2 - Pris au pièce

**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de cette histoire ! Je remercie sincèrement tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé leur review ainsi que ceux qui la lisent en anonyme ! Je ne pensais pas que ces premiers chapitres auraient autant de succès !  
**

**Concernant Kennedy, j'ai pris cette décision simplement parce que c'est un personnage que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, et je ne voulais pas être hors sujet...mais je comprends que ses fans soient déçus !  
**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2, un chapitre que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Pris au piège**

Buffy écouta attentivement la proposition de Faith, et se releva en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'en dit ?

- C'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-elle après une minute de réflexion.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Alex. Anya est sacrément amochée, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tienne le coup.

- Angel a proposé de nous recevoir demain matin. Je pense qu'on pourrait établir notre plan de route avec lui, indiqua Giles.

- Et puis, nous serons plus en sécurité chez Wolfram et Hart qu'ici, ajouta Buffy. Alex, je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle reste là-bas.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule au beau milieu d'une apocalypse !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle ne tiendra pas le coup. On ne peut pas risquer qu'elle se fasse tuer ! s'exclama Buffy.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne la veux pas dans les pattes !

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! J'apprécie Anya, autant que n'importe qui ici !

- Alors, tu m'apprécies ? demanda Andrew avec un sourire teinté d'innocence.

- Enfin, presque n'importe qui, reprit la Tueuse avec un froncement de sourcils. Ecoute, sa meilleure chance c'est de rester avec Angel, je te promets qu'elle sera en sécurité avec lui.

Alex soupira de colère, conscient que son amie avait raison.

- D'accord, mais s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit...

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle doucement. Ca va aller, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, l'air sombre, puis retourna dans la chambre de l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais avant de pouvoir aller chez le grand ténébreux, il faut qu'on réussisse à arriver jusqu'au bus, lança Spike en allumant une cigarette.

- C'est interdit de fumer, l'informa Andrew en désignant l'écriteau placardé au mur.

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta le vampire, il se ratatina et bafouilla :

- Je disais ça comme ça.

- Spike a raison, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'accéder au bus sans se faire descendre, déclara Faith.

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il fasse jour ? proposa Dawn dans un bâillement. Les Turok-Hans sont vulnérables à la lumière du soleil, non ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Giles. Malheureusement ceux qui sont entrés dans l'hôpital poseront problème, et nous ne savons pas combien de temps tiendra la barrière magique que Willow a lancée.

- Notre meilleure chance c'est le bus, Microbe.

- Pour ça il nous faudrait des armes, indiqua Vi en s'asseyant sur le sol.

- Bien vu Sherlock ! ricana le vampire. L'ennui c'est que l'artillerie se trouve justement dans ce foutu autocar !

- On a qu'à aller les chercher, annonça Buffy calmement.

- Je te rappelle que tu es blessée amour.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul ! s'indigna la jeune femme. Je ne vais pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces pendant que toi tu iras jouer les héros !

- Jouer les héros ? railla-t-il avant de lui donner un léger coup dans le ventre.

Buffy se courba retenant un cri de douleur.

- Tu vois, ce serait du suicide que tu y ailles, chaton.

- Moi je peux y aller, proposa Faith. A nous deux on devrait s'en tirer Spiky, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue séductrice qui eut le don d'exaspérer Buffy.

- Elle a raison, approuva Giles en hochant la tête. Vous pourriez peut être, par la même occasion, rapprocher le bus de l'entrée ?

- En voilà une idée Rupert ! Vous m'impressionnez ! Finalement vous n'êtes pas que bon à lire des bouquins !

- Je me passerai de tes compliments douteux Spike.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tensions au sein du Scooby gang s'étaient apaisées. Dawn et Vi partageaient un gobelet de chocolat chaud avec Andrew, ravi qu'on lui prête enfin un peu d'attention, Giles et Alex s'occupaient de Willow, pendant que Spike et Faith mettaient au point leur stratégie pour atteindre le bus.

Buffy sourit en voyant que le calme était revenu. Sa blessure tirait encore, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. En dehors des tueries, la condition de Tueuse avait tout de même quelques avantages non négligeables. La jeune femme retourna un instant dans sa chambre et observa l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre. Ils étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de Turok-Hans. _"Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais"_, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

- Tout va bien amour ? demanda Spike qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de déclarer avec tristesse :

- Nous n'avons même plus le temps de nous occuper de nos morts.

Le vampire entra dans la pièce et s'installa près d'elle.

- Je sais que c'est difficile poussin. Tant que nous n'en aurons pas terminé avec la Force j'ai peur que les choses ne s'arrangent pas.

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera un jour ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Avec ton mauvais caractère, la hargne de Faith et ma force légendaire ? Aucun doute.

- Comment ça avec mon "mauvais caractère" ? dit-elle faussement indignée.

- Oh bah tu sais, tes réparties cinglantes et tout le tralala.

- Question réparties cinglantes tu te débrouilles pas mal dans ton genre.

Spike la regarda affectueusement, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Depuis quelque temps, une certaine tendresse s'était installée entre eux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Buffy s'était rapprochée de lui, elle croyait en lui, et ça le comblait. Il n'aurait pas su décrire précisément leur relation. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il l'aimait au point d'en perdre la raison.

- Ca m'ennuie de te laisser y aller seul.

- Je ne serai pas seul, Faith vient avec moi, tu te souviens ?

- Je veux dire…sans moi, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Buffy, dit-il doucement, tu es blessée. Le mieux que tu puisses faire pour le moment, c'est rester ici et veiller sur les autres.

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouer les nounous de service, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

- Je vais devoir y aller, soupira-t-il. Faith m'attend.

Une boule d'inquiétude se forma brusquement dans la gorge de la Tueuse.

- Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Le vampire l'attira à lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Spike, l'interpella Buffy avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Oui amour ?

- Reviens-vite s'il te plaît.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, la jeune femme se rassit, en proie à de nombreuses questions. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme, et Buffy sentait qu'un changement s'opérait en elle. Devait-elle continuer cette liaison platonique, ou faire avancer les choses ? Elle soupira en pensant à ses amis. Qu'en diraient-ils ? Alex serait contre, c'était indéniable. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le vampire, et leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement détériorés depuis que Spike avait couché avec Anya. Giles le détestait également. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé sa confiance et, à moins d'un miracle, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt. Restaient Willow et Dawn. La sorcière était relativement indifférente à Spike. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais ne le détestait pas non plus, ce qui était plutôt positif comparé au ressentiment qu'éprouvaient Alex et Giles. Dawn. La petite sœur de la Tueuse, avait pendant longtemps entretenu d'excellents rapports avec Spike. Il avait été comme un grand frère pour elle, veillant sur elle et la protégeant. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait tenté de violer Buffy, l'adolescente s'était mise à le haïr cordialement. Et même si les choses semblaient aller mieux depuis quelques temps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Le constat était affligeant. Aucun ne lui accorderait son soutien. Mais en avait-elle réellement envie ? Avait-elle réellement besoin de l'accord de ses proches ? En quoi leur assentiment était-il nécessaire ? Ne devait-elle pas pour une fois penser à elle et uniquement à elle ? La jeune femme s'allongea un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, et laissa son esprit vagabonder encore quelques minutes avant de sombrer imperceptiblement dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Spike retourna dans le couloir, il constata que Dawn s'était endormie sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Avec un sourire teinté d'affection, il retira son long manteau de cuir et le déposa doucement sur l'adolescente, avant de rejoindre Giles et Faith.

Alex et Willow qui venaient d'observer la scène échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Alors ça, chuchota-t-il, je dois admettre que c'est plutôt...

- Gentil ? hasarda la sorcière.

- C'est vrai qu'il a une âme...mais ça reste quand même...

- Gentil, répéta la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé. Je crois que ça date de bien avant ça, il a toujours eut de la tendresse pour Dawn.

- Ouais, mais il avait une puce dans le cerveau.

- Oui bien sûr...mais je l'ai toujours trouvé...différent des autres vampires. Je trouve qu'il a un côté attachant.

- Attachant ?! s'écria Alex à voix basse. C'est vrai que Buffy a dû le trouver vachement attachant quand il a essayé de la violer !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être en colère pour elle.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, vu que tout le monde semble avoir oublié les choses qu'il a faites, s'indigna-t-il.

- Personne n'a oublié Alex, et lui encore moins que les autres.

- Je te trouve bien au courant.

- Je le suis...en quelque sorte, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce que j'ai fait à Warren...je...je dois vivre avec. Alors quelque part, oui je le comprends parce que, ce qu'il endure, je l'endure aussi. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance Alex.

Le jeune homme se tassa sur sa chaise, peu convaincu par l'argument de Willow.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? les interrompit Andrew avant de mordre dans une barre chocolatée.

- Je vais voir comment va Anya, déclara Alex en se levant précipitamment.

- Oh et moi je vais voir Buffy, annonça Willow en l'imitant.

Les deux amis s'éclipsèrent, laissant Andrew planté comme un piquet au beau milieu du couloir. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de déclarer avec une légèreté d'ingénu :

- A tout à l'heure !

- Tu tombes bien, lança Faith en voyant Spike approcher. Rupert et moi on a trouvé un truc intéressant.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Suivez-moi, déclara Giles en les entrainant dans l'office des infirmières.

Il déplia sur le bureau un immense rouleau de papier, que le vampire identifia très vite comme étant les plans de l'hôpital.

- Où vous avez trouvé ça ?

- Y'a pas que toi qui sait crocheter une serrure mon choux, répliqua la jeune femme en désignant d'un signe de tête le fichier qu'elle avait forcé.

- Nous sommes ici, indiqua le bibliothécaire. Faith et moi pensons que les Turok-Hans ont envahit toute cette zone, ainsi que le parking.

Le vampire se pencha sur le schéma en fronçant les sourcils.

- On est complètement cernés, remarqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Faith s'approcha d'eux et désigna du doigt un endroit du plan.

- Les conduits d'aération, dit-elle. Il y a une grille qui débouche sur le parking. Si on arrive jusque là, on aura plus qu'à courir pour atteindre le bus.

- C'est votre meilleure chance.

- Quand est-ce-qu'on part ?

- Quand tu seras prêt beau blond.

- Dans ce cas, ne faisons pas attendre nos amis les super-vampires.

- Je vais chercher Willow, il faut qu'elle ouvre une brèche pour que vous puissiez sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe était de nouveau réuni dans le couloir. Anya soutenue par Alex avait réussi à se lever et c'est avec son franc-parler habituel qu'elle déclara :

- C'est ça, qu'ils aillent se faire tuer, on sera bien avancé comme ça !

- Anya, en général dans ces cas là on dit plutôt "bonne chance".

- Oh, dans ce cas...bonne chance ! dit-elle avec un sourire en tapotant l'épaule de Spike.

- Surtout soyez prudents, les encouragea Giles.

- Et si les choses se gâtent, revenez ici tout de suite, pas question de jouer les héros, d'accord ?

- Buffy, soupira Faith, ça va bien se passer. On a connu pire.

- Peut être, mais vous étiez armés.

La Tueuse brune leva les yeux au ciel, et grimpa sur une chaise avant d'arracher la grille d'aération.

- Willow, demanda-t-elle, tu peux faire quelque chose pour qu'on ait de la lumière ? Il fait aussi noir que dans le lit d'une none là dedans.

La sorcière prononça quelques mots en latin, éclairant brusquement le tunnel d'une multitude de petites boules lumineuses qui semblaient flotter dans les airs.

- Joli ! s'exclama Faith avant d'enter dans le tunnel.

- Bon, j'y vais, déclara Spike en pénétrant à son tour dans le conduit.

Buffy le regarda disparaitre l'estomac noué. Elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. A cette simple pensée, sa gorge se serra et la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'elle se tourna vers Giles.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance ?

- Ce sont deux combattants hors pairs, ils s'en sortiront, dit-il en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Elle acquiesça, inquiète malgré tout, puis rejoignit Dawn qui était en train de discuter avec Andrew et Vi.

- Oh Buffy, et toi tu feras quoi quand tout sera fini ? demanda Dawn.

- Eh bien...j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussure, alors sûrement du shopping.

- On ira ensemble je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !

- Tu rigoles, ton armoire est pleine à craquer ! s'exclama la Tueuse.

- Ça c'était avant qu'on quitte Sunnydale ! Je suis sûre que je n'aurai plus rien quand on rentrera, plaida l'adolescente.

- Tu veux me faire croire que si la Force et les Turok-Hans nous ont mis dehors, c'est dans l'unique but d'aller dévaliser tes placards ? ironisa Buffy.

- Dans tous les cas, même si elle s'habille avec ses vêtements, la Force ne sera jamais aussi jolie que Dawn, affirma Andrew.

Buffy, Dawn et Vi se tournèrent vers lui perplexes.

- Vous avez faim ? dit-il avec innocence. Je crois qu'il reste encore des barres chocolatées, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser en direction du distributeur.

- On dirait que tu as une touche avec lui, plaisanta Violet en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

La jeune fille la regarda avec horreur et courut rejoindre Alex et Anya sous les regards amusés de Vi et Buffy.

* * *

- A ton avis...droite ou gauche ? demanda Faith tandis qu'ils venaient d'arriver à une intersection.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter le plan avec toi ?

- Si tu me le fait remarquer c'est que tu ne l'as pas pris non plus, alors garde ton venin blondinet.

- Ouais...bon, on a qu'à essayer à droite.

La Tueuse brune recommença à ramper dans l'étroit conduit lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?!

- Chhuuut, écoute.

Le vampire se tut et se concentra un instant.

- Bordel, ils sont juste en dessous, chuchota-t-il.

- A ton avis combien ils sont ?

- Attends, faut que je branche ma vision laser, railla-t-il à voix basse.

- Je me passerai volontiers de tes sarcasmes ! Bon, on fait quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

- Essayons de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration et reprit sa progression, se faisant aussi discrète que le lui permettait le faible espace. Les grognements qui montaient jusqu'à eux se firent de plus en plus nombreux, et Faith se figea totalement lorsqu'elle entendit les Turok-Hans s'agiter.

- Bon, reprit Spike...c'est peut être pas le bon chemin, essayons de faire demi-tour.

Le vampire recula lentement, imité par la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'intersection et prirent cette fois-ci le passage de gauche.

- Je passe devant, dit-il.

Ils rampèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, longeant des conduits interminables. Et après avoir pris toutes les bifurcations possibles ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

- On est complètement paumé, soupira Faith.

- Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe.

La jeune femme se redressa en position assise et se massa les avants bras avec une grimace.

- On devrait peut être faire une pause, proposa-t-elle Tu sais, pour réfléchir à la situation.

- C'est tout réfléchi, ça fait des plombes qu'on tourne en rond.

- Je dois admettre que là t'as raison.

Spike s'assit également et observa la Tueuse brune avec intérêt.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite t'es pas mon genre ! cingla-t-elle. Et puis Buffy m'étriperait.

- Je te rassure t'es pas mon genre non plus...comment ça Buffy t'étriperait ?

- C'est évident non ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Devant le regard interrogateur du vampire elle reprit :

- Ne me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Enfin ça saute aux yeux qu'elle t'a dans la peau, confia-t-elle.

- Non, tu te trompes. Buffy ne m'aime pas. Et ça n'arrivera jamais. Pas après ce que je...

Il s'interrompit, réprimant une grimace à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il simplement.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin, quand une nana dévore un mec des yeux avec une telle intensité, c'est rarement parce qu'elle a envie de jouer aux dominos.

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu tiens le coup ?

- J'ai pas le choix, déclara-t-elle. J'appréciais Robin et ça me fait de la peine qu'il soit mort…mais je t'avoue que pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est sauver ma peau. Et ne détourne pas la conversation, les potins de ta relation avec Sainte Buffy m'intéressent.

- Ouais bah je t'enverrai le dernier numéro de Gala quand il sera sorti, ça te va ? Allez, remettons-nous en route, y'a un tunnel là bas qu'on n'a pas essayé.

- Ah parce que tu te souviens des autres toi ? Pour moi ils sont tous pareils.

- Arrête de geindre, dit-il avant de se rallonger. Plus vite on sera dehors, plus vite on pourra aider les autres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le nouveau conduit, mais leur progression fut rapidement stoppée.

- C'est un cul de sac, déclara Spike alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une grille.

- Bien joué ! ironisa Faith. Y'a quoi de l'autre côté ?

- On dirait un bloc opératoire, sourcilla le vampire.

- Tu vois quelque chose ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus examinant la salle avec minutie.

- C'est vide...non, attend ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un.

- Un vampire ?

- Non...je crois que c'est...Rona ! s'écria-t-il.

L'adolescente prostrée sous la table d'opération sursauta en voyant la grille d'aération atterrir à ses pieds.

- Spike ! Faith ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'ils descendaient du conduit.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda la Tueuse brune en se précipitant vers elle.

- Non, je vais bien, enfin si on oublie que j'ai deux côtes cassées et une perforation de l'estomac, railla-t-elle.

Spike s'approcha de la double-porte - que Rona avait pris soin de barricader avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main - et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le hublot.

- Il y en a 3, dit-il en retournant près d'elles. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- J'étais en salle de réveil quand ils ont attaqué, expliqua-t-elle. Je venais à peine d'émerger, mais j'ai réussi à me faufiler jusqu'ici.

- Tu as eu de la chance, soupira Faith.

- Ne trainons pas ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne défoncent tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, et suivirent le vampire vers le conduit d'aération lorsque la porte vola en éclat.

- Je trouvais aussi que ça manquait d'action ! ironisa Spike en esquivant une première attaque.

- Rona ! Grimpe dans le conduit ! lança Faith avant de se lancer à son tour dans la lutte.

L'adolescente obéit, et monta tant bien que mal dans le tunnel, mettant de côté la douleur cuisante qui lui transperçait les côtes.

- Spike attention ! cria la Tueuse tandis qu'un second vampire approchait dangereusement.

Faith encaissa un magistral coup de poing au visage et atterrit sur la table d'opération qui se renversa sous le choc. Elle se releva rapidement, attrapa la scie qui se trouvait sur le plateau chirurgical et parvint enfin à plaquer son adversaire au sol. Elle pressa alors la scie de toutes ses forces contre le cou du méta-vampire et le décapita, le réduisant à un tas de cendres.

L'un des assaillants de Spike l'envoya valdinguer contre une armoire en verre qui déversa son contenu sur le sol. Il se remit debout, puis, attrapant le pieu qu'il avait à la ceinture, réussit à l'acculer contre un mur avant de lui planter son arme dans le cœur.

Les deux jeunes gens se pressèrent vers la porte contre laquelle ils coincèrent la table d'opération.

- Ca ne va pas tenir longtemps, annonça Spike. Occupons-nous du dernier et filons d'ici.

La Tueuse brune acquiesça et se jeta sur le dernier Turok-Han.

- Attrape ! cria-t-elle en lançant la scie chirurgicale au vampire blond.

Tandis qu'elle le maintint contre le mur, Spike en profita pour lui sectionner la tête.

- On dégage ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le conduit d'aération.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Faith et moi on essaye d'accéder au bus. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on te ramène. Tu te rappelle du chemin ? demanda-t-il à la Tueuse.

- Ouais, ça devrait aller.

Ils se mirent en route, et après plusieurs bifurcations retrouvèrent l'intersection par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

- Tu continues tout droit dans ce tunnel, la sortie est au bout, tu trouveras les autres. Ca va aller ?

- T'en fais pas Spike, j'ai survécu comme une grande jusqu'à présent alors je devrais être capable de faire quelques mètres toute seule.

Faith et le vampire surveillèrent l'adolescente tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, puis se regardèrent avec perplexité.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit-il au bout d'une minute, on va être obligés de passer au dessus de ces saloperies.

- C'est pas que ça m'enchante...mais visiblement c'est le seul chemin.

Ils reprirent leur progression, restants silencieux et attentifs au moindre bruit. Tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit envahi par les Turok-Hans, Faith retint sa respiration rampant le plus discrètement possible. Spike avança encore quelques mètres, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa totalement, sentant que le conduit tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda la Tueuse.

- Dépêchons-nous, lança-t-il. Je crois que ce truc va…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La conduite d'aération céda brusquement sous leur poids, et ils s'écrasèrent plusieurs mètres plus bas. Faith se releva avec difficulté au milieu des débris, sonnée par la chute qu'ils venaient de faire, et constata avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall. Ils étaient encerclés par une dizaine de méta-vampires particulièrement agressifs qui les observaient avec intérêt.

- Salut ! dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger plus longtemps, alors on va juste…courir !

Spike se redressa avec agilité, et tandis qu'ils fuyaient vers les portes vitrées de l'hôpital, les Turok-Hans les prirent en chasse.

- Tu me feras penser de dire à Giles ce que je pense de son plan ! cria le vampire décoloré alors qu'ils déboulaient sur le parking.

- Le bus est là bas, dépêchons-nous, répliqua la Tueuse en sortant les clés de sa poche.

Après quelques secondes de course, ils arrivèrent près de l'autocar, et Spike engagea le combat avec le Turok-Han le plus proche. Il encaissa un violent coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit reculer de quelques pas, puis revint à la charge avec hargne avant de prendre son adversaire à revers.

- Grouille-toi ! dit-il en tordant le coup à son opposant.

- Ca vient, répondit la jeune femme en faisant tomber les clés dans la panique.

- Bon sang, Faith qu'est-ce-que tu fous, ils arrivent !

- Ca y'est, ça y'est ! clama-t-elle en ouvrant la portière. Grimpe !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bus tandis qu'une quinzaine de vampires préhistoriques approchaient dangereusement.

- Manquerait plus que ce machin ne démarre pas, marmonna Spike en prenant place derrière le volant.

- Tu vas nous porter la poisse !

- Je te signale qu'on l'a déjà au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cingla-t-il.

- Je vais récupérer les armes ! déclara-t-elle coupant court au débat.

- On n'en aura pas besoin, annonça-t-il, on va chercher les autres et on se tire d'ici ! indiqua-t-il en mettant le contact.

Au son du moteur, il sourit et enclencha la première avant d'accélérer. Il écrasa plusieurs Turok-Hans, et accéléra encore avant de faire une entrée fracassante dans le hall de l'hôpital.

* * *

En entendant les portes de l'hôpital exploser Buffy sursauta et se ressaisit immédiatement.

- Ils sont là, déclara-t-elle. Willow tu peux empêcher les Turok-Hans d'approcher le temps qu'on rejoigne le bus ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, affirma la sorcière en se mettant debout.

- Bien, on y va par petits groupes. Alex tu t'occupes d'Anya, Vi je te confie Andrew, Giles et Willow vous y allez ensemble. Dawn et Rona je vous veux avec moi, compris ?

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en courant vers les portes battantes, Willow jeta un dernier regard vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Kennedy, et prononça quelques mots en latin. Une aura protectrice les entoura soudain, repoussant les quelques méta-vampires qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Par ici ! hurla Faith en les voyant arriver. Dépêchez-vous !

Le petit groupe se rua vers le bus, et Buffy s'assura que tout le monde était à l'intérieur avant de grimper à son tour.

- En route, déclara Spike en enclenchant la marche arrière.

Il dégomma à nouveau quelques Turok-Hans, et en quelques secondes, ils furent dehors, roulants vers les bureaux de Wolfram et Hart.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Buffy. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Ca roule Buffy, je t'avais dit qu'on s'en sortirait. Les armes sont dans le fond, ajouta Faith avec un signe de tête.

Dawn, emmitouflée dans le manteau de Spike, s'effondra sur un siège, soulagée. Elle observa l'extérieur quelques secondes, contemplant les corps sans vie et le chaos qui peuplaient désormais les rues de Los Angeles.

- Quelle heure est-il ? finit-elle par demander. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait nuit depuis des jours.

Giles consulta sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Willow remarquant son trouble.

- Eh bien…il est 8h30, annonça-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes

- Vous voulez dire 20h30 ? l'interrogea Alex soudain inquiet.

- Non, j'en ai bien peur, répliqua l'observateur. Il est 8H30 du matin.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Prise de conscience

**Bonsoir !  
**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue pour poster la suite, promis les prochains chapitres arriveront plus rapidement !  
**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, qui me font à chaque fois vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus calme, bah oui il faut bien qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits à un moment donné. C'est un chapitre très centré Spuffy.  
**

**Souvenez-vous, nous avons quitté nos personnages alors qu'ils fuyaient l'hopital de Los Angeles pour se rendre chez Angel. Ils se sont également rendu compte que le jour ne s'était pas levé...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Prise de conscience**

- Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? le questionna Buffy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Elle se renforce, déclara Giles en jetant un œil à l'extérieur.

- Génial, lança Spike, on était déjà mal barrés, mais si en plus il fait nuit sans arrêt, ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires.

- Il a raison, approuva Anya avec une moue défaitiste. Oh mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas sauvée ?! Au moins quand j'étais démon je pouvais me téléporter !

- Anya, tenta de la rassurer Alex. Ça va aller.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, je me suis faite poignarder, rumina-t-elle. Et puis j'ai mal et je suis fatiguée. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Alex !

- Ma faute ? répliqua le jeune homme interloqué.

- Parfaitement, si je n'éprouvais pas ces stupides sentiments pour toi, je ne serai pas restée, et je vivrai une paisible existence de démon vengeur.

Alex capitula. Quand elle était dans cet état il était inutile de discuter.

- Nous serons bientôt chez Angel, indiqua Buffy. Nous serons en sécurité là bas.

- Ils ne nous suivent plus, annonça Vi avec soulagement.

- Tant mieux, approuva Rona en se tenant les côtes. Ce trop plein d'action, moi, j'en peux plus.

- Vous croyez qu'il y aura la télé ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Andrew qui contemplait l'extérieur.

- Je ne voudrais pas louper ma série, ça fait déjà deux jours que je n'ai pas pu la regarder…j'aurai peut être du l'enregistrer, ajouta-t-il songeur. Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps cette apocalypse ?

Buffy leva les mains en signe de capitulation et retourna à l'avant du bus. Elle se posta près de la portière, dévisageant Spike dont les muscles de la mâchoire étaient contractés par la concentration.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore l'autre crétin ? demanda-t-il en passant une vitesse.

- Il a raté deux épisodes de sa série préférée, soupira la jeune femme. Quelques fois je l'envie. On est en pleine apocalypse, et la seule chose qui l'inquiète c'est de pouvoir regarder la télé.

Le vampire l'observa du coin de l'œil, amusé.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas devenir comme lui ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et puis quoi encore ?...alors, hésita-t-elle, comment ça s'est passé…avec Faith ?

- Buffy, elle ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toi que j'aime amour, et tu le sais.

- Je sais, finit-elle par dire à voix basse.

La jeune femme le détailla un instant, contemplant ses yeux bleus océan dans lesquels elle aimait se noyer.

- On est arrivés, déclara-t-il en coupant le contact.

Tirée de sa rêverie, Buffy se dirigea vers l'arrière et s'arma de la Faux. Chacun récupéra une arme, avant de descendre du bus avec appréhension.

- Dépêchons-nous, annonça Faith. Ces saletés ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

Angel les accueillit dans le hall et leur fit signe de le suivre.

- Ils ne vont pas rentrer ? demanda Alex inquiet.

- L'immeuble est protégé par la magie, répondit le vampire brun en insérant une carte dans un boîtier près de l'ascenseur qui ouvrit ses portes.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, puis il composa un code sur le clavier numérique.

- Tu nous avais pas dit que tu bossais pour James Bond, ironisa Spike.

Son homologue le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit rien trop habitué à son cynisme. L'appareil les conduisit au 16ème étage.

- Par ici, indiqua Angel.

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle de réunion aux murs vitrés, et le vampire brun commanda le petit déjeuner par le biais d'un interphone posé sur la grande table en verre. Spike leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'adosser à la fenêtre.

- Tu ne t'assois pas ? demanda Buffy.

- Je préfère rester debout, dit-il en observant le ciel sombre.

La Tueuse resta près de lui un instant, puis s'installa à côté de Dawn lorsqu'une jolie jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce, les bras chargé d'un lourd plateau.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle maladroitement. Petit déjeuner !

- Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous présente Winifred Burkle.

- Fred, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Je préfère, Fred. Servez-vous, et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

Spike s'approcha, intéressé par le contenu du plateau, et sourit en constatant qu'il y avait des poches de sang. Les membres du Scooby gang se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Ils n'avaient pas fait de vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours, et les évènements de la nuit précédente les avaient affamés.

Lorsque chacun fut rassasié, Angel attrapa une télécommande et alluma l'écran plat qui se trouvait sur le mur du fond.

- Super ! s'écria Andrew. Tu peux mettre la 21 ?

Le vampire haussa un sourcil en direction de Buffy, qui le regarda avec une mine signifiant « Laisse tomber c'est un crétin ».

- Ca s'annonce mal, finit par dire Angel. Ils ne parlent que de ça sur toutes les chaînes. Les Turok-Hans ont déjà envahi Los Angeles et San Francisco.

Sur tous les programmes les mêmes scènes se succédaient. Panique, destruction, chaos, mort. Encore, et encore. Buffy se leva brusquement n'en supportant pas davantage.

- Chaton ? demanda Spike en levant à son tour. Coupe-ça, ça ne nous avance à rien, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Angel.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara la Tueuse en se retournant. On ne peut pas laisser la Force continuer.

- Si en une nuit elle a réussi à s'emparer de deux des plus grandes villes de la côte ouest, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, approuva Faith en mordant dans un croissant.

- L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons rien pour la combattre. On peut tuer autant de Turok-Hans qu'on voudra ça ne changera rien, annonça Giles sombrement.

- La première chose à faire est de recruter d'autres Tueuses.

- Faith a raison, accorda Buffy. On ne peut pas rester ici. Angel, tu aurais une carte du pays ?

Le vampire sortit une seconde, et revint presqu'immédiatement avec une carte des Etats-Unis qu'il étala sur la table au milieu des restes du petit déjeuner.

- Bien, déclara la Tueuse. Faith a émis l'idée de remonter au nord. Alors, je propose qu'on essaye d'aller jusqu'à Seattle.

- Seattle ? s'écria Alex. Tu te rends comptes que c'est à 1500 bornes ?

- Je le sais bien ! Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des innocents qui vont mourir, et des jeunes filles qui vont se faire massacrer sans comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

- Moi je marche, annonça Spike.

- De toute façon si tu pouvais suivre Buffy aux toilettes tu le ferais, cingla Alex. Va peut être falloir penser à t'émanciper, tu crois pas ?

- C'est quoi ton problème Harris ? riposta-t-il.

- Mon problème c'est toi ! Je commence à en avoir marre que tu nous colles sans arrêt.

- C'est mon poing que je vais te coller dans la figure si tu continues !

- Ah ouais, essaye un peu pour voir !

- Je vais me gêner ! lança le vampire décoloré.

Buffy s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui allaient en venir aux mains, et lança d'une voix ferme :

- Ca suffit ! Alex, on a besoin de lui, tu le sais ! Et toi arrête de l'asticoter sans arrêt !

Excédé, Spike se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Prendre l'air ! rétorqua-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Je regrette Buffy, on a fait face à d'autres apocalypses sans lui, et on s'en est toujours sortis, reprit Alex exaspéré.

- Peut être, mais là c'est différent de tout ce qu'on a connu. Et de toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Spike vient avec nous que ça te plaise ou non, c'est clair ? Pour tout le monde ?

- De toute façon, quoiqu'on dise tu prends toujours son parti, intervint Rona.

- C'est vrai Buffy, approuva Anya.

- Non mais je rêve, mais qu'est-ce-qui vous prend à la fin ?!

- Ca suffit ! hurla Giles en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous vous croyez où ? Vous règlerez vos querelles d'adolescents après l'apocalypse, c'est compris ?

- Ecoutez, reprit Willow doucement, Giles a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, acquiesça Dawn.

- Mettons nos divergences de côté et concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel, ajouta l'observateur furieux. Je vous rappelle que le monde court à sa perte.

Alex se rassit, furibond, et se tassa dans son siège incapable de décolérer.

- Reprenons, dit Angel. Seattle est-ce-que ça pose problème à quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi Seattle ? demanda Dawn simplement.

- Une intuition, répliqua Buffy. J'ai le sentiment qu'on doit aller là bas. Willow, tu crois que tu pourrais faire une formule de localisation ?

- Pour débusquer d'autres Tueuses ? Oui bien sûr.

- Est-ce-que ça va sentir mauvais ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Anya qui poursuivit :

- Non parce que la dernière fois que tu as utilisé ce sortilège, j'ai cru ne jamais me débarrasser de cette odeur infecte, alors je préfèrerai ne pas être dans le coin quand tu le feras, expliqua l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Je...je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, déclara la sorcière en ignorant sa remarque. Angel, il me faudrait d'un endroit calme et quelques ingrédients.

- Fred va t'aider, demande-lui tout ce dont tu as besoin.

* * *

Spike fit quelques pas dans le couloir, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, et leva les yeux.

- Si vous êtes là pour me dire que c'est non fumeur vous perdez votre temps, lança-t-il à l'attention de Fred qui se tenait devant lui.

- Oh…euh…non pas du tout, dit-elle avec des gestes désordonnés. J'étais venu voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

- Vous auriez un gadget pour faire disparaitre les crétins ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, bafouilla la jeune femme troublée par le vampire décoloré.

- Dans ce cas je n'ai besoin de rien, rumina-t-il.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, qui avaient été marquées par d'autres altercations, le petit groupe avait finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord. La formule de Willow avait fonctionné à merveille, et ils avaient ainsi découvert la présence de nouvelles Tueuses un peu partout dans le pays.

- Portland, Tacoma et Seattle, c'est bon pour tout le monde ? demanda Buffy au bord de l'épuisement.

- Ca me parait bien pour commencer, approuva Faith. On verra ensuite. On part quand ?

- Nous avons tous besoin de repos, déclara Giles.

- Je peux vous loger ici, les informa Angel. L'étage 17, sert d'hôtel, en quelque sorte. Vous y serez en sécurité. Buffy ?

- C'est d'accord. Restons ici cette nuit, nous partirons demain matin.

- Par contre, il fait nuit noire même en pleine journée, ça va poser problème, annonça Faith.

- Il s'agit d'une éclipse, indiqua Angel.

- Liée à la Force, j'imagine ?

Le vampire brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Fred est en train de travailler sur un faisceau à ultra-violet. Si les tests sont concluants, vous devriez l'avoir pour votre départ.

- Parfait, répliqua la jeune femme brune en se levant. Bon je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je prendrais bien une douche.

- Fred va vous montrer vos chambres.

Giles sortit de la salle de réunion, suivi de près par Alex, Faith, Anya et Dawn. Vi ainsi que Rona se levèrent, avant de se diriger également vers l'extérieur. Seuls Angel, Buffy et Andrew se trouvaient encore dans la pièce.

- Tu nous laisses ? demanda le vampire.

Andrew leva les yeux sur lui, et fut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose avant de se ratatiner et de sortir précipitamment.

- C'était quoi ça ? se renseigna Angel.

- Oh ça…c'est Andrew, ne fais pas attention à lui.

- Je ne parlais pas de lui, mais de Spike. Depuis quand tu le défends ?

La jeune femme se tut.

- Depuis qu'il a une âme, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est une mode ou quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

Buffy le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas en avoir l'exclusivité ?

- Tu avoueras que le côté torturé me va mieux qu'à lui !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu au début, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Est-ce-que…tu es…amoureuse de lui ? demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

La Tueuse contempla ses mains quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle observa le ciel noir, réalisant que les étoiles avaient disparu, et reprit prudemment.

- C'est…compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Mais oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Angel parut sur le point d'exploser. Il contint toutefois sa colère.

- Tu as...des sentiments pour Spike, répéta-t-il déconcerté. Spike. Alors là, je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

Buffy lui sourit faiblement avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

- Je sais que vous avez toujours eu des rapports conflictuels...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ironisa-t-il.

- Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, hésita-t-elle. Nous avons...je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on a mais c'est...fort.

- Donc vous êtes...

- Non.

- Mais vous le serez.

- Peut-être...écoute, je n'en sais rien et de toute façon, pour le moment nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à gérer que mes fréquentations amoureuses.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Buffy. Tu seras toujours...

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle avec douceur.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant conscients que leurs cœurs garderaient éternellement les traces de leur histoire passée.

- Bon, je… vais aller voir comment s'en sort Fred avec ses recherches. On se voit plus tard.

Buffy le regarda sortir et resta seule quelques minutes.

- Tu viens ? demanda Dawn qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'arrive, répondit sa sœur en reprenant ses esprits. Dis, ça ne te suffit pas de piquer mes affaires, faut que tu piques celles de Spike maintenant ?

- Oh, tu parles du manteau ! Ca me va pas mal, t'en dis quoi ?

- C'est un peu grand, non ? sourcilla Buffy.

- Ouais t'as raison, je nage dedans, et puis je crois que c'est pas trop mon style.

- En parlant de Spike, tu l'as vu ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti dans sa chambre, il était encore fâché…tu sais, à cause d'Alex, dit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé. Au fait, tu es dans la chambre 22, et moi la 21….Spike est dans la 25.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'étonna la Tueuse.

- Je croyais que...enfin, je me disais que comme à la maison vous aviez pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Les circonstances étaient différentes, je te rappelle que ma chambre était envahie par Faith et Wood.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas...ensemble ? demanda l'adolescente avec une moue de déception.

- Non Dawn, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répondit Buffy mal à l'aise.

* * *

Comme l'avait annoncé Angel, le 17ème étage ressemblait à un hôtel. Le couloir aux murs sombres était bordé de plusieurs chambres, il y avait également un salon de lecture, une grande salle à manger, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, une piscine.

Buffy pénétra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle actionna l'interrupteur, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était incroyablement luxueuse. Elle déposa la Faux sur le bureau qui occupait le mur de gauche puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche, retira ses vêtements, et se glissa en dessous avec un soupir de bien être. Elle profita de ce moment de détente pendant de longues minutes, et passa une main sur son ventre contusionné. La blessure de la veille avait disparu, faisant place à quelques bleus.

La jeune femme enfila son pantalon et son haut déchiré avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. _"Va falloir que je trouve un t-shirt de rechange"_ pensa-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit.

La discussion qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes auparavant avec Dawn lui revint en mémoire, lui arrachant un sourire. L'adolescente avait eu l'air déçu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Spike et elle n'étaient pas en couple. Spike. La Tueuse se redressa et soupira. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui…non, en réalité elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était bien plus profond qu'une simple amitié. A bien y réfléchir, c'était même bien plus profond et différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours eu cette attirance physique qu'elle tentait de contrôler depuis la liaison désastreuse qu'ils avaient entretenue l'année précédente, mais Buffy se rendait compte qu'il y avait plus que ça. Il y avait toujours eu plus que ça. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, perturbée par ses sentiments à l'égard du vampire décoloré. Pourquoi avait-elle été jalouse de Faith lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir avec elle chercher le bus ? Pourquoi ne supportait-elle plus de passer ses nuits loin de ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui à ce point ? La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain et se résigna à l'admettre. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle se rassit sur le bord du lit, contemplant ses mains, songeuse. Amoureuse de Spike. Cette idée raisonna un instant dans son esprit avant de s'imposer pleinement à elle. Elle pensa une nouvelle fois à ses amis, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre un terme à cette relation platonique.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Buffy retint un cri de surprise en constatant que sa mère se tenait devant elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit La Force sous les traits de Joyce.

- Je te manquais tant que ça ? rétorqua la Tueuse en se redressant avec un sourire narquois. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais je préfèrerais que tu dégages !

- Buffy, est-ce là une manière de parler à sa mère ?

- A sa mère non, à toi oui. Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

- Oh mais juste discuter, répondit La Force. Au fait, comment va ton petit copain depuis la dernière fois ?

- Il n'est pas mon petit copain, répliqua la jeune femme en se demandant intérieurement combien de fois elle avait formulé cette phrase depuis que Spike était entré dans sa vie.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as failli te faire tuer par mon Turok-Han en voulant aller le sauver.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- C'est un vampire Buffy, tu sais que c'est mal ce que tu éprouves pour lui.

- Ce que j'éprouve ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si voyons, après tout je suis ta mère, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Non justement, tu ne l'es pas.

- Je dois dire que ça me touche que tu sois amoureuse de lui. Ca apporte une touche de…poésie au milieu de toutes ces tueries.

- Ravie de pouvoir te distraire, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu t'ennuies, ironisa la Tueuse.

- Changeons de sujet. Tu sais que votre petite stratégie ne servira à rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, railla Buffy. On t'a déjà dit que tu avais tendance à radoter ? Tu devrais peut être consulter avant que ça n'empire.

- Je vais toutes les tuer, et ensuite ce sera votre tour. Chacun d'entre vous, et je terminerai par cette bâtarde que tu appelles ta sœur.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, réagit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

- Oh, mais tu le verras, encore un peu de patience, souffla la Force avant de disparaitre.

Buffy se précipita dans la chambre de Dawn pour constater que l'adolescente s'était endormie. Soulagée, elle referma doucement la porte, fit quelques pas dans le couloir, et observa le n°25 gravé sur le seuil. Après une légère hésitation, elle frappa. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle faillit tourner les talons, lorsque Spike ouvrit.

- Quoi ?! Oh, c'est toi, se radoucit-il.

Buffy rougit légèrement en le découvrant une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux ruisselants de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. _"C'est pas vrai...pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi sexy"_ pensa la jeune femme troublée.

- Oh…euh...rien je…bafouilla-t-elle.

- Entre, je vais m'habiller, déclara-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

La jeune femme l'étudia tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux, et déglutit se sentant soudain fiévreuse. Le vampire s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de revenir vêtu de son jean noir.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le lit les bras croisés sous sa tête.

- Oui, dit-elle le souffle court. Enfin, La Force m'a rendu visite.

Spike se redressa et arqua un sourcil :

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ?

- Me menacer, entre autres choses, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Devant son regard interrogateur elle reprit :

- Elle est assez perspicace, hésita-t-elle.

- Perspicace ? Buffy, c'est le mal absolu. Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, tout n'est que mensonge.

Buffy se releva et s'adossa à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. Je crois qu'il lui arrive aussi de dire la vérité...par moment.

Spike s'approcha de la jeune femme qui évita son regard. Ce regard, doux et pourtant tellement intimidant.

- Ce qui m'a perturbé, c'est qu'elle avait pris l'apparence de maman, dit-elle finalement.

Le vampire l'attira à lui avec douceur. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens. _"Ca y est...je suis foutue"_ pensa-t-elle en se noyant dans ses prunelles bleues.

- Ce n'était pas elle, tu le sais chaton ?

Buffy hocha la tête, grisée par cette proximité. Spike replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le regard brillant de désir, et captura les lèvres de la Tueuse dans un baiser enfiévré avant de s'écarter brusquement.

- Je...ferai peut être mieux de partir, dit-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

La jeune femme retourna dans la sienne et s'adossa à la porte, à bout de souffle, encore troublée par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le Scooby Gang était réuni dans le salon de lecture.

Dawn, Rona et Violet partageaient leurs secrets d'adolescentes, pendant qu'Andrew et Alex se disputaient au sujet d'un épisode de Star Trek.

Giles était plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage ancien, et Willow discutait avec Anya de boules de lumière solaire.

Buffy s'installa dans un canapé à côté des deux jeunes femmes. Spike prit place face à elles, l'air songeur.

- Bien reposée ? demanda la sorcière en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

La Tueuse rosit légèrement et observa le vampire du coin de l'œil.

- Très bien. Faith n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est allée à la piscine, besoin de se défouler.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle va mal, leur confia Anya.

- D'où tu tiens ça ? l'interrogea Buffy.

- C'est évident, non ? Elle n'a pas mentionné Wood une seule fois depuis qu'il est mort. Alors, soit elle n'a pas de cœur ce qui est fort probable, soit elle déprime ce qui est fort probable aussi.

- Elle m'en a parlé vaguement quand on était dans les conduits, indiqua Spike avec nonchalance.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ? s'enquit Willow intéressée.

- Elle a de la peine, mais elle préfère se concentrer sur le reste pour le moment. Je pense qu'elle a peur de craquer.

La sorcière se rembrunit un instant, songeant à Kennedy et à la façon dont elles s'étaient quittées avant que la jeune fille ne meure.

- Et toi Willow ? Comment tu t'en sors ? s'inquiéta Buffy.

- Un peu comme Faith, déclara-t-elle. J'essaye de faire abstraction pour le moment. Alors, et ces retrouvailles avec Angel ?

Spike se renfrogna dans son fauteuil ce qui n'échappa pas à la Tueuse.

- Oh bah tu sais, rien de spécial. C'est Angel, et c'est moi. Les choses sont claires maintenant, il a sa vie et j'ai la mienne.

- Alors c'est définitivement fini ? demanda la sorcière. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas encore une petite étincelle ?

- Je...vais m'en griller une, lança Spike en se levant brusquement.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? s'alarma Willow en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, je trouve qu'il était plus drôle quand il avait sa puce, décréta Anya.

Quelques minutes plus tard Buffy s'éclipsa, prétextant une envie pressante, et rejoignit le vampire décoloré dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Tu comptes te fâcher à chaque fois qu'on prononcera son nom ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il sombrement en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Je commence à en avoir marre de votre jalousie maladive à tous les deux.

- Ah parce que le grand ténébreux est jaloux ? J'aimerais bien savoir de qui ! s'exclama le vampire avec cynisme.

- Tu n'as pas une idée ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut être aller le rassurer, ironisa-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? s'indigna la jeune femme. Y a deux heures tu m'embrasses et là tu me la joues Dawson, mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Laisse tomber. Ecoute, tu ferais peut être mieux de rester loin de moi quelques temps d'accord ?

- C'est ridicule, s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Tu trouves ça ridicule ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles amour, dit-il en la plaquant soudain contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? souffla-t-elle au bord de l'asphyxie.

Spike la détailla quelques secondes, s'amusant de son trouble et approcha son visage de celui de la Tueuse.

- Je change les règles, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Buffy captura alors ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, qu'il lui rendit avec ferveur, grisé par cet inattendu retournement de situation. Le vampire s'écarta quelques secondes surpris, et la Tueuse passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, submergée par ses émotions.

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration, et laissa reposer son front contre le torse du vampire. Spike la serra un peu plus contre lui, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, lorsqu'elle déclara amusée :

- Deux fois dans la même après-midi, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Tu devrais faire attention, je vais finir par croire que je te plais, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ca, c'est pas nouveau, sourit-elle embarrassée.

- Oh alors, je te plais ?

- Tu sais, t'es plutôt sexy quand t'es en colère, répondit Buffy avec une moue suggestive.

- Eh bien, si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet, je me serai énervé avant, plaisanta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas m'en coller une et te sauver en courant ?

- Même si je le voulais, je n'irai pas bien loin, je te rappelle qu'on est cernés par les Turok-Hans, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Spike la regarda avec tendresse caressant sa joue d'une main.

- On devrait peut être retourner avec les autres, ils vont finir par se poser des questions, dit-il avec regret.

- Je les avais presqu'oublié.

- Oh comment as-tu pu oublier ce cher Alex ? s'esclaffa le Vampire.

La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Essaye d'être un peu plus gentil avec lui.

- Mais je suis gentil, c'est lui qui me cherche je te signale ! dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Avoue que ça t'amuse de l'asticoter !

- Peut être bien, sourcilla-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon de lecture.

Buffy le regarda s'éloigner et fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par Fred.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle timidement ?

- Oh, euh oui oui. Dites, j'aurai besoin d'un t-shirt ou d'un pull, vous auriez quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, venez.

Winifred entraîna Buffy dans une buanderie où étaient entreposés des vêtements, ainsi que des draps propres et des oreillers.

- Eh bien, s'exclama Buffy, c'est vrai qu'on se croirait dans un hôtel.

- Oui, j'avoue que c'est peu courant dans un cabinet d'avocats, admit la jolie brune en lui tendant un chemisier blanc. Disons que, nous nous servons essentiellement de cet étage pour les clients qui sont en difficulté. Ca leur permet d'être logés en attendant de pouvoir reprendre leur vie en main.

- Bien pensé, approuva la Tueuse.

- Oh euh, le rayon à ultra-violet sera prêt demain matin, j'ai encore quelques réglages à faire, vous savez, pour être sûre que tout fonctionne. C'est le problème avec la technologie, on est jamais sûr que tout est bien réglé, ce qui serait embêtant si vous deviez vous retrouver en mauvaise posture, débita précipitamment Fred.

La Tueuse la remercia, touchée par sa timidité, et s'éclipsa avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

- Eh bien, lança Alex, on a cru que tu t'étais perdue. Sans rire, on a failli lancer un avis de recherche.

- Je discutais...avec Fred. Elle m'a montré la buanderie et j'ai pu récupérer un chemisier non déchiré...Et puis... pourquoi je me justifie moi ? dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Spike lui lança un regard entendu, et reporta son attention sur la partie de cartes qu'il était en train de disputer avec Dawn, Anya et Vi.

Faith les rejoignit à son tour, et s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés, ce qui n'échappa pas à Buffy.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ca baigne, répondit-elle sombrement. Vous savez quand est-ce-qu'on mange ? Je meurs de faim.

- Moi aussi, se lamenta Andrew en levant les yeux de la BD qu'il était en train de lire.

- Avec le nombre de barres chocolatées que tu t'es enfilé ? s'exclama Alex. Dites-moi que je rêve.

- C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un métabolisme rapide.

- Ton cerveau devrait peut être prendre exemple dessus, railla Rona.

Vexé, le jeune homme reprit la lecture de son comics avec une moue boudeuse.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Buffy n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'estomac noué, elle observait la rue depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les Turok-Hans s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'immeuble et tentaient d'entrer, avant d'être à chaque fois repoussés par le bouclier magique qui entourait les bureaux de Wolfram et Hart. Elle contempla le ciel sombre avec amertume. Le soleil, leur seul et unique avantage leur avait fait faux bond, et la Tueuse commença à se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Reformer une armée n'allait pas être simple, les épreuves qui les attendaient risquaient d'être encore nombreuses, et, l'espace d'une petite seconde, Buffy baissa les bras. Assaillie de doutes, elle retourna se coucher, attendant un sommeil qui ne viendrait sûrement pas, lorsque deux petits coups secs furent frappés à sa porte. Elle se redressa, alluma la lampe de chevet, et alla ouvrir.

- J'avais peur que tu dormes, chuchota Spike.

- Non je n'y arrive pas, soupira-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

- Ils sont un sacré paquet là-dessous, remarqua-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- D'où mon insomnie.

- Tu es inquiète mon cœur ? demanda-t-il en venant s'assoir près d'elle.

- J'ai peur Spike. Tout le monde attend tellement de moi, ils attendent tous que je les mène à la victoire, mais la vérité c'est ce que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Buffy, tu n'es pas seule. Regarde-moi, dit-il en lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index, tu n'es pas seule. Ils se tournent vers toi parce qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle en toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de douter. Qui ne douterait pas en ce moment d'ailleurs...à part cet imbécile d'Andrew ?

La jeune femme sourit et plongea un instant dans les yeux bleus du vampire.

- Tu es toujours là quand je vais mal.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi amour. Ecoute, je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos, et ça risque d'être pareil pour les prochaines, mais je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir. Ensemble, on y arrivera.

- Merci, dit-elle tout bas avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Le vampire approfondit leur baiser, et fit glisser lentement ses lèvres dans le cou de Buffy qui se consuma un peu plus. Elle défit maladroitement les boutons de son chemisier qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, bientôt rejoint par le T-shirt de Spike.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui, capturant ses lèvres encore et encore, avant de se fondre dans ses bras.

_**A suivre...**_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 4 - Un long voyage

**Coucou ! Voici la suite ! Je suis désolée j'ai encore tardé à la poster, néanmoins j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait à chaque fois vraiment plaisir de vous lire !**

** Nesva : je suis fan du couple Spike-Buffy, j'ai d'ailleurs écris une autre fanfiction quasiment centrée uniquement sur eux lol pour celle-là j'essaye de ne pas trop en mettre, car je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas ;)**

**Souvenez-vous, nos héros étaient retranchés chez Angel. Buffy a passé la nuit avec Spike et a accepté ses sentiments...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Un long voyage**

Dawn se réveilla avec la sensation d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'étirer, son épaule lui arracha une grimace de douleur. _"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la même constitution que Buffy ?"_, pensa-t-elle en se redressant avec précaution. L'adolescente alluma la lampe de chevet, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il était 6h30. La jeune fille se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir barboté dans la baignoire, c'est tout à fait réveillée que Dawn se glissa hors de sa chambre. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, qu'elle surprit Spike sortant de celle de Buffy.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oh ! Globule ! sursauta le vampire. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Fringale matinale, et toi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Moi ? Je...venais voir si ta sœur était réveillée. Et...euh elle ne l'est pas, donc je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, et toi ? le taquina-t-elle.

Le vampire embarrassé marmonna une vague excuse, et s'enferma précipitamment dans sa chambre, sous l'œil amusé de l'adolescente. _"Et ils veulent me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux"_, songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, Dawn constata que Willow était déjà installée devant une assiette de pancakes.

- Oh Dawnie, lança la sorcière tandis que l'adolescente prenait place face à elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, bien et toi ?

La jeune femme rousse répondit par un petit sourire triste.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Tiens, tu peux prendre mes pancakes, j'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit ce matin, déclara Willow en repoussant son assiette.

Dawn l'observa un instant, se sentant impuissante.

- Willow, commença-t-elle timidement, tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

- Merci Dawnie, répliqua la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

L'adolescente se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- On t'aime tous, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? demanda Alex interloqué.

- Alex ! Câlin ! s'exclama Willow en lui tendant la main

Les trois jeunes gens s'enlacèrent sous le regard perplexe de Faith qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle à manger.

- C'est la journée des Bisounours ou quoi ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh Faith ! lança Dawn. On t'aime aussi tu le sais, hein ?

- Ok, là vous me faites carrément flipper, je retourne me coucher, annonça-t-elle avec un geste de recul.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Faith tomba sur Spike.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, remarqua-t-il.

- Un conseil, évite d'aller là dedans, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

En pénétrant dans la pièce en question, le vampire décoloré ne put retenir une exclamation :

- Quel spectacle affligeant !

- Rassure-toi tu n'es pas convié, cingla Alex avant de s'installer à la table la plus proche.

- Ca tombe bien je n'avais aucune envie de participer de toute façon, décréta Spike.

- Tant mieux.

- Dites, les coupa Willow, et si vous gardiez votre trop plein de testostérone pour plus tard ?

* * *

En fin de matinée, le Scooby Gang s'était réuni dans le grand bureau vitré du 16ème étage. Fred venait de terminer ses explications sur le faisceau à ultra-violet.

- Comment on recharge la batterie de ce truc ? demanda Buffy.

- C'est une batterie à énergie solaire, déclara Fred.

- A énergie solaire ? répéta Faith perplexe. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Blanche Neige, il fait nuit en permanence.

- Je plaisantais, bafouilla la jeune femme brune. Il n'y a pas besoin de la recharger, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai en quelque sorte modifiée.

- Je me sens un peu comme Timothy Dalton dans "Tuer n'est pas jouer", s'émerveilla Andrew.

Ignorant sa remarque, Angel vint se poster à côté de Fred et demanda :

- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester un ou deux jours de plus ?

- Merci pour ta générosité, répondit Giles en réajustant ses lunettes, mais le temps joue malheureusement contre nous.

- Il a raison, approuva Buffy. La Force étend son pouvoir de jour en jour, nous devons agir au plus vite.

Le vampire brun hocha la tête en signe d'accord et la réunion prit fin.

Les membres du Scooby Gang sortirent du bureau un à un, laissant Spike, Buffy et Angel seuls. Ils s'observèrent un instant, gênés. Spike enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et finit par rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Fred est sympa, dit-il machinalement.

- Tout à fait, approuva la Tueuse.

Angel acquiesça. Ils se turent de nouveau.

- Bon, reprit Spike, je vous laisse. Je t'attends en bas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Buffy.

Il salua le vampire brun d'un signe de tête cordial.

- Fais attention à toi, déclara ce dernier en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

- Ouais...toi aussi.

- Et Spike...

- Je prendrai soin d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire cordial, prélude d'une éventuelle complicité née de l'amour qu'il portait tous les deux à la même femme.

- Vous allez peut-être finir par vous entendre tous les deux, s'amusa-t-elle en observant Spike se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Je te trouve bien optimiste, répliqua Angel en se retournant vers elle. Tu as l'air d'être heureuse, dit-il après une seconde.

- Si l'apocalypse n'était pas en marche je te répondrai oui sans hésiter.

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

- Tu me connais, le danger et moi c'est une longue histoire, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Justement tu sais très bien où mènent les longues histoires.

- A de nouvelles longues histoires ? hasarda Buffy en arquant un sourcil.

Angel la serra dans ses bras, conscient qu'ils se voyaient peut-être pour la dernière fois.

- Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

- C'est promis, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'écarta de son ancien amour. Elle soupira longuement en détaillant une nouvelle fois le ciel menaçant.

- Prends soin de toi, finit-elle par dire.

- Promis.

* * *

- Est-ce-que c'est un animal à fourrure ? demanda Anya.

- Mmmm plus ou moins, répondit Andrew en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Plus ou moins ? répliqua Alex en se tassant dans son siège. Andrew, c'est oui ou c'est non, y a pas de plus ou moins.

- Ca dépend, y en a qui ont de la fourrure, et d'autres non.

- Un chat ! s'exclama l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Non, c'est pas un chat.

- Un chien ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Non plus.

- Une belette ?

- Hin hin.

- Un cochon d'Inde ?

- Anya, tu comptes nous faire tous les animaux ?

- Je joue comme je veux Alex, s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Peut être, mais tu ne suis pas les règles.

- Elles sont stupides tes règles

- Oui, mais ce sont les règles.

- Pfff, tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur.

- Un mauvais...

- Laissez tomber, les interrompit Andrew. J'ai plus envie de jouer de toute façon.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Anya déçue.

- Un lapin, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Un...non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur. Comment peux-tu rigoler avec ça Andrew ! C'est terminé, je ne joue plus à vos jeux débiles !

Le Scooby Gang avait quitté Los Angeles depuis près de deux heures. Anya avait catégoriquement refusé de rester chez Wolfram et Hart, prétextant ne pas s'y sentir en sécurité. La vérité étant tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'Alex. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, voyant qu'elle restait campée sur ses positions, le jeune homme avait fini par abdiquer.

- On va devoir faire une pause, annonça Giles.

- Un problème ? demanda Buffy en s'approchant de lui.

- L'essence, indiqua-t-il. Il va falloir faire le plein.

- La prochaine station est loin ?

- Une dizaine de kilomètres, répondit l'observateur en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

- Très bien, on s'arrêtera là bas. Il va aussi falloir qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit.

- A ce propos, on pourrait peut être alterner les tours de conduite. Ca nous évitera de faire une halte.

- Vous avez raison, autant arriver à Portland le plus rapidement possible, approuva la Tueuse.

La jeune femme retourna s'assoir auprès de Spike, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Dawn.

L'adolescente eut un petit sourire narquois en voyant sa sœur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du vampire, puis reporta son attention sur Vi, qui pour la quinzième fois de la journée lui expliquait combien elle avait été terrifié lors du combat contre la Force, et combien elle l'était encore.

Rona, faisait semblant de dormir. La jeune Tueuse était épuisée moralement. Epuisée et terrorisée. Quand Giles l'avait contacté quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait en sécurité avec eux. Hors, 3 fractures et une perforation de l'estomac plus tard, elle était à des kilomètres de se sentir en sécurité. A présent, tout ce que l'adolescente souhaitait, c'était pouvoir rentrer chez elle et profiter de ses proches avant que le monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres...ce qui était déjà bien entamé.

Willow était plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage très ancien qui traitait de magie blanche. Angel le lui avait remis quelques minutes avant leur départ, pensant qu'il pourrait peut être les aider à trouver une solution pour vaincre la Force. La jeune sorcière était fascinée par la pureté de ce type de sorcellerie, et c'est avec un petit soupir de bien être qu'elle repensa aux sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait utilisé la puissance de la Faux pour faire des potentielles de vraies Tueuses.

Faith de son côté était occupée à tailler des pieux avec une concentration à toute épreuve...

- Et donc, j'ai appris le Klingon en deux semaines, déclara Andrew avec fierté.

- Mmmmh, fit la Tueuse brune.

- C'est moins compliqué qu'il n'y parait, poursuivit-il.

- Passionnant.

- Il suffit de connaître les déclinaisons...un peu comme en espagnol en fait.

- Sans doute, répliqua Faith qui n'avait absolument rien écouté.

- Quoique je ne parle pas l'espagnol, avoua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Merveilleux.

- J'ai bien essayé de me mettre au mexicain mais...

- Andrew, le coupa-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son pieu, tes histoires je m'en balance. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda les passagers du bus, avant de décider d'aller parler à Alex.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giles quitta l'autoroute et se gara sur le parking d'une station service.

- Ca à l'air désert, remarqua Buffy en observant l'extérieur depuis son siège.

- Vous croyez qu'il y en a ici aussi ? s'inquiéta Dawn.

- Je ne sais pas. Le plus sûr c'est que vous restiez dans le bus, pendant que je m'occupe de faire le plein, répondit la Tueuse en se levant.

- Mais Buffy, il faut qu'on aille aux toilettes ! s'exclama Vi. On est parti il y a des heures, je n'en peux plus.

- Pareil pour moi, approuva Anya. Ma vessie me titille depuis qu'Andrew parle de ces trucs bizarres avec Alex.

- C'est pas des trucs bizarres, se défendit le jeune homme en question.

- Ah oui parce que tu trouves ça passionnant toi de vous entendre vous chamailler au sujet d'un alien ? De toute façon, les extra-terrestres n'existent pas.

- Ah non ? Et comment tu expliques la zone 51 dans ce cas-là ? demanda Andrew sûr de lui.

- Un G'narflbacq, répliqua la jeune femme machinalement.

- Un quoi ?

- Un G'narflbacq, répéta-t-elle. Un démon de l'ancien temps que les humains ont prit pour une chose venant de l'espace.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai 1120 ans.

Andrew se renfrogna, et Giles soupira d'exaspération.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une pause, finit-il par dire en coupant le contact.

- Spike et moi allons vérifier que l'endroit est sûr. Vous ne sortez pas avant qu'on revienne, d'accord ?

- Prenez-ça avec vous, déclara Faith en lui tendant le faisceau à ultra-violet

- Tu es sûre de savoir t'en servir amour ? se moqua Spike.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? se vexa Buffy.

- Juste que toi et les armes sophistiquées n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

- Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, riposta la Tueuse en bidouillant tous les boutons du rayon. Il faut juste...

Le faisceau s'enclencha alors, envoyant une première salve sur le vampire qui eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière le siège le plus proche.

- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Je crois que je vais prendre la Faux, ajouta-t-elle en rendant l'arme à Faith.

* * *

Spike n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'incident du bus, contribuant ainsi à augmenter l'embarras de la jeune femme.

- Tu es fâché ? finit-elle par demander tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la station service.

Le vampire se retourna vers elle, déposant un regard plein de douceur sur son visage.

- Que tu aies failli me transformer en poussière ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Buffy répondit par un petit sourire gêné qui eu le don d'amuser Spike.

- Il va falloir te faire pardonner, dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

- Oh, et tu as une idée de comment je devrais m'y prendre ? l'interrogea-t-elle faussement innocente.

- Effectivement, j'ai peut être une idée, indiqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Il va falloir que tu me montres, je ne suis pas bien sûre de te suivre.

Le vampire pressa ses lèvres glacées sur celles de la jeune femme, qui enroula lentement ses bras autour de sa nuque, prolongeant de quelques instants leur baiser.

- C'est un bon début, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage avec tendresse.

Buffy s'écarta doucement de lui, légèrement fiévreuse, puis tenta de reprendre une contenance en laissant son regard se promener sur les environs.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, cet endroit me parait trop calme, dit-elle au bout d'une minute.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle rompre le charme, marmonna le vampire.

- Spike, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, déclara-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

- Tu as raison, répliqua-t-il en commençant à inspecter les lieux.

- Comment ça j'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle déçue.

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, dit-il ravi de pouvoir la taquiner.

Spike se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin et contempla le tiroir caisse vide.

- Ils sont partis avec la recette, remarqua-t-il avant d'aller inspecter l'arrière boutique.

Buffy soupira en le regardant s'éloigner, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver seuls depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et cette proximité tombait à point nommé. La jeune femme repensa à leur étreinte de la veille avec nostalgie, encore troublée de ce qu'elle avait enfin accepté de ressentir pour lui. Bien entendu, elle était consciente que ses sentiments étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps, terrés quelque part au fond de son être, attendant patiemment d'être assumés, mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir profiter encore et encore de cette bulle de volupté qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

- Il n'y a rien derrière non plus, annonça le vampire en la rejoignant. On devrait peut-être aller chercher les autres ?

Buffy réprima une moue boudeuse et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu d'un congélateur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouve des survivants là dedans, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser avec langueur dans son cou.

La Tueuse se retourna brusquement, et l'embrassa fougueusement, se laissant consumer un peu plus par le désir.

- Je persiste, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, souffla-t-elle avant de le capturer à nouveau dans une étreinte langoureuse.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du bus, Dawn disputait une exaltante partie de « Pierre, feuille, ciseaux » avec Andrew.

- Encore gagné ! lança-t-elle triomphalement.

- Si c'est à Dragon Ball qu'on avait joué, je t'aurai éliminé depuis longtemps.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aurais refusé de jouer, répliqua l'adolescente avant de se tourner vers Giles. Ils en mettent du temps, vous croyez que tout se passe bien ?

- Ils sont sûrement en train de faire des galipettes, annonça Anya avec un grand sourire.

Devant l'effarement général, elle reprit :

- Je suis la seule à avoir remarqué la tension sexuelle qui règne entre ces deux là ? Laissez les seuls dans la même pièce et...

- C'est bon Anya, la coupa Alex. Buffy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Tu oublies qu'elle l'a déjà fait, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à le refaire.

- Alex, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? l'interrogea Dawn.

- Arrête tes bêtises, enfin, c'est de Spike qu'il s'agit ! Un monstre sanguinaire qui a tenté de la violer !

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, rétorqua l'adolescente. Et de toute façon la question ne se pose même plus puisqu'il a une âme maintenant.

- Ca ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait et à ce qu'il est, s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Et si elle était amoureuse de lui, hein ? Elle devrait s'empêcher d'être heureuse parce que Monsieur Alexander Harris n'aime pas l'homme...

- Le vampire, l'interrompit-il.

- Peu importe, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, déclara Dawn excédée.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas où est le problème vu qu'elle ne l'aime pas, s'entêta Alex.

- Tu te trompes, annonça timidement Willow. Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, ou alors tu as fait en sorte de pas le voir...c'est ce qui arrive quand on...ne veut pas...voir quelque chose qui nous dérange, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! s'emporta Faith. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien vous faire qu'elle couche avec lui ?

- Moi je la comprends, répliqua Anya. C'est vrai, il a un corps attirant, il sent délicieusement bon, et il a un goût de reviens-y.

- Anya ! s'indigna Alex.

- Quoi ? J'y peux rien moi si...

- Ouais bon, c'est un super coup on a compris, l'interrompit la Tueuse brune avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'elle doive avoir votre approbation pour s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Vous dites être ses amis, mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est une bande d'hypocrites !

- D'hypocrites ?! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ah tu ne me permets pas, riposta Faith en s'approchant de lui. C'est pourtant bien ce que tu fais, non ?

- Je ne juge pas Buffy mais ses fréquentations.

- C'est pas toi qui "fréquentes" un ancien démon vengeur assoiffé de sang ? Sans vouloir te vexer Anya.

- J'assume mes actes passés, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, s'entêta Alex.

- T'es pathétique Harris. Tu empêcherais ta meilleure amie d'être heureuse juste parce que tu ne peux pas encadrer son mec ?

- Vampire, déclara Willow.

- Oh joue pas sur les mots Rosenberg !

- Non je veux dire...vampire ! répéta-t-elle en regardant l'extérieur avec horreur.

Deux Turok-Hans les observaient par la fenêtre arrière du bus, dévoilant des crocs prêts à mordre.

- Qu'est-ce-que Monsieur Giles fait dehors ? demanda Andrew en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je pense que le remake des "_Liaisons Dangereuses_" a dû lui taper sur les nerfs, répliqua Dawn exaspérée.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça Faith en s'armant du rayon à ultra-violets. Il est temps de voir ce que ce machin a dans le ventre. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Alex, poses-toi les bonnes questions au lieu de jouer au con avec ceux que tu aimes.

Sur ce, elle se précipita à l'extérieur du bus afin de prêter main forte à Giles qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Elle actionna une première fois le faisceau, réduisant à néant le Turok-Han le plus proche. La voyant approcher, le second vampire reporta son attention sur elle, et d'un puissant coup de pied l'expédia contre une pompe à essence. L'observateur tenta d'attaquer leur adversaire, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il l'envoya s'écraser magistralement sur la paroi du bus d'un simple revers du bras. Sonné, le bibliothécaire perdit connaissance. Le Turok-Han se dirigeait à présent vers Faith qui actionna une nouvelle fois le rayon à Ultra-violet. Le vampire évita l'attaque de justesse, et dans un grognement furieux, il fonça sur la jeune femme avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière. Buffy aida Faith à se relever tandis que Spike s'occupait de ramener Giles à l'intérieur du bus.

- Merci, déclara la Tueuse brune. Heureusement que tu avais emporté la Faux avec toi.

- J'ai profité de l'effet de surprise. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, dit-elle en indiquant la station service d'un signe de tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent près de l'autocar, et Buffy se chargea d'accompagner Dawn, Vi, Anya et Rona aux toilettes. Elle en profita pour réajuster sa coiffure, espérant que ses joues roses passeraient inaperçues aux yeux des autres. Willow les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- On devrait peut être en profiter pour prendre quelques provisions ?

- Tu as raison. Comment va Giles ? demanda Buffy en attrapant un sac plastique.

- Il est un peu sonné, mais il s'en remettra.

- Ils se déplacent plus vite qu'on ne l'avait prévu on dirait.

La sorcière approuva avec une moue embarrassée, et reprit à voix basse :

- Vous en avez mis du temps, que s'est-il passé ?

Buffy s'empourpra, bafouilla une vague excuse, et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le rayon des biscuits.

- Buffy, poursuivit Willow. Eh, c'est moi, ta meilleure amie. Il se passe quelque chose avec Spike ?

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre la Tueuse. Rien du tout. Rien de rien.

- Rien de rien ? répéta la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Un rien...qui n'est peut être pas rien en fin de compte. Ca fait beaucoup de rien tout ça, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est pénible de ne rien pouvoir te cacher.

- La perspicacité c'est plutôt le domaine d'Anya.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle vient faire là ?

- Eh bien, elle a émis l'hypothèse que peut être, Spike et toi aviez remis ça.

- Remis quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, s'amusa la sorcière. Alors ?

- Alors rien.

- Oh je t'en prie Buffy, avec tes joues roses et ton sourire béat tu ne me feras pas croire que...

- Quel sourire béat ? J'ai pas de sourire béat ! Je souris béatement ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.

Willow éclata de rire avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ma petite Buffy, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna, laissant la Tueuse seule au beau milieu de la rangée, un paquet de cookies au chocolat dans une main, et une moue incrédule collée au visage.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté la station service depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Buffy se réveilla. La Tueuse s'était endormie quelques minutes seulement après leur départ. La fatigue, l'anxiété et l'obscurité permanente avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle.

Giles s'était remis de son affrontement avec les Turok-Hans. Il se reposait à l'avant du bus, perturbé par la conduite saccadée de Spike.

Alex dormait. Pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis son retour dans le bus.

Willow ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades complices auxquelles Buffy répondait par un sourire crispé, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir que la sorcière soit au courant de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le vampire.

Dawn s'était endormie. Sa tête reposait paisiblement sur l'épaule d'Andrew qui n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Le jeune homme avait beau être particulièrement agaçant, Buffy réalisa qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui. L'attention qu'il portait à sa sœur y était sûrement pour beaucoup, mais la Tueuse se rendait également compte qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Et puis, la Force ne l'avait pas épargné lui non plus.

Buffy reporta son attention sur Faith. Cette dernière semblait passionnée par le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Buffy en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Cette obscurité me tape sur les nerfs. On est pas fait pour vivre dans le noir. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Si je m'écoutais, je passerais mon temps à dormir.

- Ca épuise de s'envoyer en l'air, la taquina Faith avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'offusqua la Tueuse.

- Eh relax B. Je ne suis pas tes petits copains. Ce que tu fais de tes fesses je m'en contrefiche.

- Alors, tout le monde est au courant ?

- Disons, qu'ils ont une idée assez précise de ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux.

- Génial, soupira la jeune femme en se tassant dans son siège. Ca explique l'attitude d'Alex...moi qui voulait attendre le bon moment pour leur en parler; c'est raté on dirait.

- Pourquoi tu accordes autant d'importance à ce que les autres en pensent ?

- Ce sont mes amis...et je ne veux pas les décevoir, déclara Buffy attristée.

- Otes-moi d'un doute, ils te demandent ton avis avant de fréquenter quelqu'un ?

- Non mais...

- Dans ce cas pourquoi toi tu devrais le faire ? l'interrompit la Tueuse brune.

- Eh bien, il s'agit de Spike et, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment le type même du gendre ou du beau-frère idéal, sourit tristement la jeune femme.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu te prends trop la tête. Arrête de cogiter. On sera peut-être tous morts demain, alors profite de l'instant présent, éclate-toi, vis ta vie à fond.

- Depuis quand t'es devenue psychologue toi ?

- Bah tu sais, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir quand j'étais en prison, déclara Faith avec amertume.

- C'est quand même drôle. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour on aurait ce genre de discussion toutes les deux.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment bizarre, admit la Tueuse brune avec un haussement de sourcils. Comme quoi, tout arrive !

Buffy la remercia d'un sourire, et se leva.

- Penses-y B. Il est canon, et ça crève les yeux que vous êtes mordus, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Merci Faith.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'avant du bus d'un pas chancelant. Elle s'adossa à la portière, observant Spike à la lueur de la lune.

- Bien dormi amour ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Aussi bien qu'il est possible de dormir dans un bus au beau milieu d'une apocalypse, déclara-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Portland, dit-il après une minute.

La jeune femme le détailla un instant, se demandant à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Les choses étaient arrivées de manière tellement naturelle, que Buffy avait parfois l'impression que l'époque où ils se détestaient mutuellement n'avait jamais existé.

- Au fait, c'était qui ce type ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Quel type ?

- Le père de ton enfant, dans ton rêve, dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes alors que tu le sais très bien ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue embarrassée.

- Parce que j'adore te torturer amour, n'oublies pas que je suis méchant.

- Haha très drôle.

- Alors comme ça tu m'imagines en bon père de famille ?

- Dans mes rêves, faut pas pousser non plus.

- Même en rêve ça me va que tu aies ce genre de pensée à mon égard. Enfin, reprit-il, on sait l'un comme l'autre que ça ne pourra pas arriver.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait cette conversation, s'esclaffa Buffy. C'est la soirée des confidences on dirait. Ou la journée. C'est censé être le jour ou la nuit en ce moment ?

- Difficile à dire. Tu devrais aller voir comment va Rupert, il a été bien sonné tout à l'heure.

La Tueuse acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers Giles avant de s'assoir près de lui.

- Vous vous remettez ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Oh ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive, mais je dois dire que la force des Turok-Hans dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai connu.

- Giles, reprit-elle embarrassée, je voudrais m'excuser.

L'ancien observateur la regarda, surpris, et déclara à son tour :

- Eh bien, je te dois des excuses également, alors il semblerait que nous soyons quittes, dit-il.

La jeune femme sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Toutes ces disputes sont...

- Stupides, et inutiles. Buffy, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec tes choix, sache que je te respecte. Tu es ce dont rêve tout observateur.

- Giles...je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle émue. Je suis fière que vous m'ayez entraînée, c'est grâce à vous que je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

- En ce qui concerne Spike...

- Pitié pas de sermon, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Buffy, je ne l'aime pas, et tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance que je l'apprécie un jour.

- Giles, il a une âme. Il est allé la récupérer, il a combattu le monstre en lui et il l'a vaincu. Je sais qu'il peut être quelqu'un de profondément bon.

- J'imagine que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Toutefois, sache que je n'approuve pas la relation que tu entretiens avec lui.

- Je le sais, dit-elle à voix basse, et j'en suis désolée, parce que...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le bus venait de faire une violente embardée et Spike eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre le contrôle du véhicule.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Buffy en se précipitant vers lui.

- Un groupe de démon du chaos, déclara le vampire en accélérant. On est pris en chasse.

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai repris l'écriture aujourd'hui, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. Le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement la semaine prochaine.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Retrouvailles inattendues

**Hello ! Je vous avais dit que la suite arriverait vite ^^ Une semaine c'est pas mal comme délai lol**

**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, c'est une vraie source de motivation !**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Retrouvailles inattendues**

- Ce sont les mêmes qui ont attaqué Sunnydale le jour de la résurrection de Buffy ? demanda Dawn soudain bien réveillée.

- Je croyais qu'on leur avait fait leur fête, s'étonna Alex.

- Ce n'est pas le même gang, déclara Spike. Ils appartiennent à la même race de démon, mais pas à la bande Razor.

- Razor…c'était pas ce type horrible avec tous ces piercings ?

- Celui-là même Anya, répondit le vampire en accélérant encore.

Buffy et Faith jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre arrière du bus pour constater que les motards les suivaient de près.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Dawn, je croyais qu'ils n'attaquaient que les villes sans défense ?

- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il leur arrive aussi d'attaquer les bus scolaires, répliqua Spike la mâchoire crispée.

L'un de leurs poursuivants accéléra brusquement avant de les dépasser.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique ? s'inquiéta Willow en s'approchant du vampire.

- Aucune idée, dit-il en plissant les paupières afin de mieux observer la route.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas nous attaquer ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Ils n'ont pas vraiment la réputation d'être pacifiques.

Surgi de nulle part, le motard réapparut soudain, fonçant droit sur eux.

- Accrochez-vous ! cria Spike en donnant un brusque coup de volant.

Le bus fit alors une embardée spectaculaire, s'écrasant sur le flanc avant de glisser sur plusieurs mètres dans une explosion d'étincelles et de grincements stridents.

- Personne n'est blessé ? demanda Buffy en se redressant péniblement.

Dawn se releva avec difficulté, aidée par Faith et Andrew.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda sa sœur en se précipitant vers elle.

- Non ça va, un peu sonnée c'est tout. Buffy, tu saignes, dit l'adolescente.

La Tueuse passa son index sur son front pour constater qu'une belle entaille avait fait son apparition.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Willow, tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la sorcière dont la lèvre inférieure était fendue.

Giles apporta son aide à Spike pour s'extirper de la cabine du conducteur. Le vampire avait une grosse plaie juste au dessus du sourcil gauche, et des éclats de verre s'étaient incrustés dans son bras.

- Ca va Rupert, allez voir comment vont les autres.

L'ancien observateur s'approcha du reste du groupe d'un pas chancelant.

- Je commence à en avoir marre ! s'exclama Rona en essuyant le sang qui coulait d'une balafre au visage.

- Tu commences seulement ? cingla Alex. Si ça continue comme ça je vais finir par perdre mon deuxième œil.

- Dis pas de bêtises Alex, tu n'y verrais plus rien, déclara Anya en enlevant les débris de verre qui s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux. Rien de cassé Violet ?

- Non ça à l'air d'aller, indiqua la jeune Tueuse en se mettant debout à son tour. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Les démons du chaos s'étaient rassemblés autour du bus. Ils descendirent de leurs motos avec des ricanements de satisfaction.

- La Tueuse ! cria l'un deux en frappant une batte de baseball contre sa paume. Viens te battre !

- Mais comment est-ce-que les démons font pour toujours savoir où je suis ?

- La Force ne doit pas y être étrangère, déclara Giles en réajustant ses lunettes.

- B. ? demanda Faith. On se les fait ?

- Et comment ! répliqua la jeune femme en lui tendant une hache.

S'armant de la Faux, Buffy explosa d'un coup de pied l'une des vitres du véhicule avant de se hisser à l'extérieur, suivie de près par la jeune femme brune.

- Super ! s'écria l'un des démons. Deux pour le prix d'une.

- Vi, Rona, je vous charge de défendre les autres ! ordonna Buffy à l'attention des deux adolescentes.

Faith sauta du bus, et s'approcha avec nonchalance de l'individu qui les avait interpellées. Hormis leurs visages défigurés à la Freddy Kruger, les démons du chaos avait une apparence presqu'humaine. Encore fallait-il faire abstraction de leurs dents acérées et de leurs nombreux piercings.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de faire joujou avec ça, railla-t-il en indiquant la hache qu'elle tenait.

- Tu parles de ça ? dit-elle avant de le décapiter brusquement. Ooops, on dirait que t'avais raison. Un autre amateur ?

Un second démon se rua alors sur elle avec un grognement furieux. La jeune femme évita une première attaque avec souplesse. D'un simple coup de pied elle l'envoya au sol, se jeta sur lui tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, puis lui tordit le cou d'un geste sec.

- Au suivant ! lança Faith avec un sourire aguicheur. Alors mes chéris, pas de volontaire ?

- On dirait que tu leur fais peur, s'amusa Buffy en la rejoignant. Dites, on ne va pas y passer la nuit...ou la journée. Vous avez l'heure ?

Trois individus téméraires s'élancèrent vers les deux Tueuses qui esquivèrent leurs attaques avec agilité.

- Un simple non aurait suffi, marmonna Buffy.

Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre suivi d'un grondement sonore. Une pluie fine commença alors à tomber, s'intensifiant à mesure que le nombre d'adversaires s'amenuisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vaincu une dizaine de démons du chaos, Faith et Buffy se retournèrent vers leur dernier assaillant, qui terrifié, se dandinait sur place ne sachant pas trop s'il devait fuir ou se battre. Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant environ une demie seconde, il choisit la fuite.

- On se retrouvera ! lança-t-il avant de grimper maladroitement sur sa moto.

- Quoi, c'est déjà fini ? s'exclama Faith déçue.

- Les démons ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent vers l'épave du bus afin d'aider leurs amis à sortir.

- Super, d'abord les ténèbres, maintenant la pluie. C'est quoi la suite ? railla Alex.

- La fin du monde mon chéri. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait nager dans les papillons et l'allégresse ? ironisa Anya.

- Buffy, qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant ? s'inquiéta Vi. On a plus de moyen de transport.

- Spike, on est encore loin de Portland ?

- Le dernier panneau que j'ai vu indiquait 20km, alors je dirai encore 15 ou 16 km, répondit le vampire en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

- Génial, s'écria Rona. Il fait nuit, il pleut, les Turok-Hans et les démons sont à nos trousses, et en plus va falloir se farcir une randonnée.

- Arrête de geindre, répliqua Dawn. Tu es vivante, non ?

- Plus pour longtemps si ça continue comme ça.

La sœur de la Tueuse leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Essayons de réfléchir calmement, temporisa Giles en essuyant l'eau de ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous proposez Rupert ? Qu'on fasse de l'autostop ? cingla Spike en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Il n'a pas tort, admit Alex à contrecœur. Y'a personne sur cette foutue route.

- Et si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous plaindre ! reprit Buffy. Portland n'est plus si loin, mettons-nous en route et on verra ce qu'on fait ensuite.

Spike retourna dans le bus, aidé par Andrew, pour récupérer les armes et les provisions.

- J'aime bien marcher, indiqua le jeune homme. Et pour que ça passe plus vite on peut chanter des chansons.

- Ouais, tu devrais penser à invoquer notre pote le démon de la danse, comme ça on crèvera en musique, ricana le vampire en lui tendant une épée.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis de longues minutes, maussades, fatigués et affamés, lorsqu'au loin derrière eux apparurent les phares de ce qui semblait être un van.

- On dirait que c'est le moment de faire du stop, déclara Dawn en s'approchant du bord de la route.

- Je doute qu'il s'arrête Globule.

- Spike n'a pas tort, approuva Giles. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il y a en ce moment, les gens doivent être sur leurs gardes.

- Je connais ce van, annonça Willow à voix basse.

- Quoi ? demanda Buffy incrédule.

- Oui, reprit la sorcière abasourdie. Je connais ce van ! répéta-t-elle.

Le véhicule les dépassa, avant de faire brusquement demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus. Il roula jusqu'à eux et s'immobilisa quelques mètres plus loin. La portière coulissa, et un jeune homme roux en descendit.

- On dirait que vous avez besoin d'aide, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oz ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Alex, Buffy et Willow.

- Le retour du loup prodigue, marmonna Spike.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Vi et Rona effrayées.

- Rien, laissez tomber.

La sorcière se précipita le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver après toutes ces années.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Longue histoire, et vous ?

- Longue histoire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vois. Apocalypse ?

- Apocalypse.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il se passait des choses bizarres.

- Oz ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? demanda un deuxième jeune homme en descendant de la camionnette.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Dawn fut subjuguée par la finesse de ses traits et son attitude nonchalante savamment étudiée.

- Je vous présente Morgan. Voici mes amis de Sunnydale.

- Enchanté, bon on y va ? Ces saletés vont rappliquer.

- Il y a des Turok-Hans ici aussi ? l'interrogea Buffy.

- Des Turo...quoi ?

- Des Turok-Hans, reprit Giles. Des...vampires préhistoriques.

- Oh c'est ça, répondit Oz avec un hochement de tête. Il me semblait bien que ces vampires n'étaient pas comme les autres.

- Donc, ils sont ici aussi, s'inquiéta Willow.

- Oui, depuis hier. Vous devriez venir avec nous, proposa le loup garou. On s'est retranchés dans le centre commercial avec d'autres survivants.

- Buffy, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? l'interrogea la sorcière.

- Ca me semble être ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire pour le moment.

- T'es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? s'inquiéta Morgan en les détaillant d'un œil méfiant. C'est un vampire, dit-il en désignant Spike du menton.

- Eh, faudrait peut-être voir à ranger les préjugés au placard !

- Spike est inoffensif, les informa Buffy.

- Faut pas pousser non plus, répliqua Spike piqué dans son orgueil.

- Il a une âme, ajouta la Tueuse. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, répéta Buffy. T'es un vampire aussi, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'empêche de mordre.

- Comment t'as...

- Je suis la Tueuse, l'interrompit-elle. Je sais reconnaitre un vampire quand j'en vois un. Et tu vois ces filles derrière moi, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant Faith, Vi et Rona, ce sont également des Tueuses, alors essayes de ne pas trop les contrarier.

- Il a une puce dans le cerveau, expliqua Oz pour calmer le jeu. Un peu comme toi en fait.

- Mais...attends...Tu es William le sanguinaire ! s'extasia Morgan en se précipitant pour serrer la main de Spike. Je suis un de tes plus grands fans ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir une puce en commun avec le grand William !

- Une groupie, manquait plus que ça, soupira Alex

- Euhh ouais bah je l'ai plus en fait, répliqua Spike mal à l'aise.

- Tu es un modèle pour moi...quoique le coup de l'âme c'est pas trop mon truc, mais je respecte.

- Dites, je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette touchante rencontre, mais je vous rappelle qu'il pleut.

- Pauvre Rupert, vous avez peur d'abîmer votre brushing ?

- Quel cynisme ! J'adore !

- Ouais c'est bon on a compris, le coupa Alex. Un Andrew c'était largement suffisant.

- Ehhh, s'exclama ce dernier. Je ne suis pas fan de Spike. Enfin je l'aime bien. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, il a la classe et il est un peu notre Dark Vador à nous, et bon ok je l'admire un peu quand même mais...

- S'il vous plait, s'impatienta Giles. Pourrions-nous remettre à plus tard la création du fan-club de Spike? Je vous rappelle qu'on est en pleine apocalypse.

- Rupert a raison, approuva Faith. Alors, on vient avec vous ou pas ?

Morgan réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Le petit groupe s'entassa dans le van d'Oz tandis que le loup garou prenait place derrière le volant. Alex et Willow, quant à eux, s'installèrent sur la banquette passager.

Assise sur le sol, à l'arrière de la camionnette, Dawn n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Morgan. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses pupilles claires, il était tout à fait séduisant. Le regard bleu glacial du vampire se posa sur elle, s'amusant de son trouble lorsque l'adolescente fit mine de se perdre dans la contemplation de ses mains.

- Tu t'appelles Dawn, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille tenta de prendre une attitude naturelle avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Un bien joli prénom pour une jolie demoiselle.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, lâcha-t-elle feignant l'indifférence et l'agacement.

Morgan répondit par un haussement de sourcil suggestif qui la laissa sceptique.

- Alors comme ça t'es un admirateur de Spike ? l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

- Il est assez connu dans le milieu vampirique. Il a buté deux Tueuses, c'est une légende.

- Ma sœur est une Tueuse, alors excuse-moi mais ce genre d'exploit me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose.

- Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

- Il semblerait que ton point de vue et le mien aient quelques soucis d'harmonie, ironisa-t-elle ravie de sa répartie.

Spike observa la scène du coin de l'œil amusé par leur discussion.

- Ca ne te rappelle rien amour ?

- Ca me fait surtout penser que les années passent et qu'il est hors de question que ma sœur fréquente un vampire qui est fan de toi.

- Alors un vampire pas de souci, à condition qu'il ne soit pas président de mon fan-club ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise Spike. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle.

- Eh bien t'as intérêt à lui dire, parce que la petite craque complètement.

- Elle n'arrête pas de le rembarrer, remarqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit chaton, qui aime bien châtie bien.

La Tueuse le regarda mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que certains d'entre nous sont irrésistibles, reprit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Le vampire l'attira à lui pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

- Je crois au contraire que tu vois très bien de qui je parle.

Giles toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence, déclenchant l'hilarité de Faith et Vi.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- C'est juste que...on se demandait quand vous alliez intervenir.

- Spike et Buffy peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, dit-il en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer consciencieusement.

- A condition qu'ils ne soient pas dans votre champ de vision Vous vexez pas Rupert. Ce petit côté coincé qu'il y a chez vous m'a toujours fait craquer, déclara la Tueuse brune en reprenant son sérieux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Comme l'avaient annoncé Oz et Morgan, le parking grouillait de Turok-Hans. Les vampires préhistoriques tentaient désespérément d'entrer dans le bâtiment mais semblaient buter contre un mur invisible.

- Barrière de protection ? demanda alors Willow impressionnée.

- Oui, nous avons une sorcière parmi nous, indiqua le loup garou, en immobilisant le véhicule. Morgan, appelle Hana, faut qu'elle nous ouvre une brèche.

- Elle doit être puissante, reprit Willow en contemplant le centre commercial. Cet endroit est gigantesque.

- Elle est japonaise, répondit Oz. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est de famille chez eux.

- Je vois, sorcière de mère en fille. Elles doivent avoir accès à une grande source de pouvoirs.

Devant les mines inquiètes de ses amis, Willow poursuivit :

- Non pas que je veuille m'en servir ! Mes pouvoirs me suffisent ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que les communautés asiatiques sont plus reliées à Gaïa que nous les occidentaux. Elles sont en général très puissantes.

- C'est qui Gaïa ? murmura Buffy avec une moue dubitative.

- Gaïa est l'esprit de la Terre, l'informa Giles en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Oh, c'est tout ?

- C'était la version simplifiée, ajouta l'observateur. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails Buffy.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? se vexa la jeune femme.

- Buffy, tu sais, tout ce qui est ésotérique ou mythologique c'est pas trop...ton fort, bafouilla Willow. Tu es une femme de terrain.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter d'imbécile ?

- Non non je dis juste que...

- Je ne suis pas une intellectuelle, termina Buffy.

- Oui...Non ! Non Buffy, bafouilla la jeune sorcière à court d'arguments.

- Will, je plaisante, sourit la Tueuse.

Morgan venait de raccrocher son téléphone lorsqu'il fit signe à Oz d'avancer. Une brèche s'ouvrit prudemment dans la barrière magique avant de se refermer immédiatement derrière eux, ne laissant pas le temps aux Turok-Hans de se faufiler. Le van avança jusqu'à un pôle de livraison. Oz klaxonna deux fois, et la porte métallique du garage coulissa dans un grincement sonore, permettant à la camionnette de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils roulèrent encore quelques secondes, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles d'un parking souterrain lugubre. Le jeune homme coupa le contact, ouvrit sa portière et fit signe aux autres de sortir. Une adolescente asiatique du même âge que Dawn environ se précipita vers eux avant de se jeter dans les bras de Morgan manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Oniisan ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

- Du calme Hana, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement. Tout va bien, tu vois, Oz et moi sommes en pleine forme.

La jeune fille s'écarta pour observer avec attention le petit groupe qui s'extirpait du van. Anya grimaçait de douleur. L'une de ses plaies s'était rouverte dans l'accident de bus, dévoilant une large tache de sang sur son t-shirt.

- Hana, demanda Oz, peux-tu conduire Anya à l'étage ? Vois avec le Docteur McIntyre s'il peut la soigner.

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête vigoureux. Elle attrapa Anya par la main sous le regard interrogateur d'Alex.

- Vous avez aussi un Docteur ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Un vétérinaire, répliqua Morgan. Mais bon, une suture reste une suture qu'elle soit pratiquée sur un animal ou sur un humain.

- Ca va aller Alex, le rassura Anya avec un sourire faible. On a pas trop le choix de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif disparaissant petit à petit dans les ténèbres du couloir qu'elles venaient d'emprunter.

- Bon, récupérons nos affaires, déclara Buffy après quelques secondes. Autant être parés à toute éventualité.

Spike et elle retournèrent à l'intérieur du van pour rassembler leurs armes ainsi que le reste des provisions. Ils profitèrent de ces quelques minutes d'intimité pour s'embrasser furtivement.

- Par l'enfer, j'ai attendu ça depuis qu'on a quitté cette foutue station service, soupira le vampire en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Ca va ton bras ? demanda-t-elle en observant les éclats de verre incrustés dans sa peau.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Va quand même falloir qu'on soigne ça. Tu as beau être un vampire, les implants sous cutané en verre ça fait un peu SM, plaisanta-t-elle.

Spike s'esclaffa posant sur elle un regard attendri. Il l'attira à nouveau à lui, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens et déposa un baiser sur son front, conscient de la chance qui s'offrait à lui.

Alex toussota pour signaler sa présence.

- On vous attend, dit-il froidement.

Buffy baissa les yeux un instant, gênée, puis attrapa la Faux ainsi qu'une arbalète. Spike se chargea du reste des armes, pendant qu'Alex récupérait le sac de nourriture sans dire un mot.

Le petit groupe s'engagea dans un couloir sombre menant aux escaliers, faiblement éclairés par les panneaux "issue de secours".

- Vous avez encore de l'électricité ? demanda Willow en contemplant l'enseigne lumineuse avec perplexité.

- Le générateur à lâché ce matin, expliqua Morgan en ouvrant une lourde porte battante. Hana a lancé un sort pour qu'on ait un minimum de courant, mais on essaye de rester le plus souvent dans l'obscurité pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

- Eh bien vu le nombre qu'ils sont dehors, ça ne marche pas si tu veux mon avis, annonça Spike avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Disons qu'on fait en sorte de limiter les dégâts, reprit Oz en refermant derrière eux.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'Hana soit si puissante, déclara Willow impressionnée. Elle est tellement jeune ! A son âge je savais à peine faire flotter des crayons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Willow, elle pourra sûrement t'apprendre quelques trucs, la taquina Alex.

- Alex a raison, approuva Giles avec un demi sourire. Elle t'aidera probablement à canaliser ton énergie.

- Mais j'arrive à canaliser mon énergie ! s'indigna la jeune sorcière. Je la canalise même très bien ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai révélé toutes les Tueuses en sommeil !

- On plaisante Willow ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi notre sorcière bien aimée, sourit Alex en la prenant par les épaules.

- Tant que tu ne redeviens pas Dark Willow je t'aime telle que tu es, ajouta Andrew en grimpant les dernières marches.

- Dark Willow ? s'écria-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser. Alors c'est comme ça que vous m'appeliez quand j'étais mauvaise ?

- Andrew et Jonathan t'appelaient comme ça, déclara Buffy amusée. Pour nous tu étais juste..."Willow en colère".

- "Willow en colère" ? Je préfère encore Dark Willow, bougonna-t-elle.

- Ca c'est pour m'avoir traitée de femme de terrain tout à l'heure, plaisanta la Tueuse en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie. Et puis, le plus important c'est quand même que tu sois juste toi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Buffy a raison, poursuivit Alex, nous on aime la "juste Willow".

- La Willow qui fait brûler les pancakes, renchérit Dawn.

- T'es une super sorcière Blair Witch, faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi.

- Spike a raison, admit Faith en arrivant en haut de l'escalier. Tu déchires Rosenberg.

Troublée par tant d'affection, la jeune femme rousse sentit sa gorge se serrer. Depuis qu'elle avait assassiné Warren et qu'elle avait succombé à la magie noire, Willow avait eu beaucoup de mal à se reconstruire. Elle était passée par de nombreuses phases de doutes sur elle-même ou sur sa capacité à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, malgré ses erreurs, malgré ses incertitudes, malgré sa fragilité, ses amis ne lui avaient jamais tourné le dos. Ils étaient toujours là, auprès d'elle, lui rappelant sans cesse la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir rencontrés.

- Merci, murmura la jeune femme en laissant une petite larme dévaler sur sa joue.

Giles lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant, tandis qu'Alex et Buffy l'enlaçaient affectueusement sous le regard nostalgique d'Oz.

- Bon je vous laisse à vos débordements affectifs, déclara Faith mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme brune passa la lourde porte, suivie de près par Spike qui n'était pas non plus friand de ce genre de situation. Morgan les rejoignit presqu'immédiatement, les conduisant à l'endroit où les survivants s'étaient retranchés. Il débouchèrent dans le hall principal du centre commercial. Faith contempla avec une grimace les nombreuses baies vitrées dévoilant la présence des Turok-Hans qui butaient contre la barrière magique dressée par Hana. Ils empruntèrent un escalator en panne pour arriver sur le balcon du premier étage. Plongé dans la pénombre, l'endroit était faiblement éclairé par les néons des sorties de secours. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres, dépassèrent plusieurs boutiques dont les stores métalliques baissés témoignaient de l'apocalypse qui se préparait, et finirent par entrer dans le cinéma qui surplombait le rez-de-chaussée. La Tueuse et les deux vampires dévalèrent quelques marches, passèrent devant le stand de popcorn, puis pénétrèrent dans la salle 21. Les quelques survivants étaient là, assis en tailleur devant l'écran géant qui dominait les sièges de couleur pourpre. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une petite dizaine, de tout âges et semblaient particulièrement abattus. Anya était allongée un peu plus loin. Un petit homme trapu au crâne dégarni, inspectait avec minutie les blessures qui entachaient son abdomen. La jeune femme réprima une grimace de douleur, lorsqu'il désinfecta la plaie béante sur son flanc gauche. Réajustant ses lunettes, il entreprit alors de recoudre l'entaille de l'ancien démon vengeur.

Hana se précipita vers Morgan de sa démarche sautillante attendant des explications au sujet du groupe qui s'était joint à eux.

- Ce sont des amis d'Oz, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Ils viennent de Sunnydale.

- Je suis Faith, se présenta la jeune femme. Et le blondinet là bas c'est Spike.

L'adolescente inspecta la Tueuse d'un œil méfiant, se demandant si elle pouvait avoir confiance ou non.

- C'est un vampire, remarqua-t-elle en indiquant Spike. Je peux le sentir, son aura est disloquée, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde.

- Tu ne risques rien avec Spike. Il a une âme, annonça Buffy en arrivant avec le reste de la bande.

Une fois les présentations faites, Buffy laissa ses amis faire connaissance avec les survivants de Portland, et s'installa dans un coin de la salle avec Spike. Elle entreprit d'enlever les éclats de verre figés dans sa chair lorsqu'il demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'en penses-tu amour ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer ton capital séduction ne sera pas entamé le moins du monde. Tu n'auras pas de cicatrices, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, marmonna-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière eux.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais, réalisa la Tueuse. On ne devrait pas rester ici.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis chuchota :

- Tôt ou tard les Turok-Hans réussiront à rentrer.

- Et mieux vaut qu'on ne soit plus dans les parages quand ça arrivera. Cet endroit est un véritable tombeau, dit-il sombrement.

- L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons plus de moyen de transport, soupira la jeune femme en retirant le dernier corps étranger du bras du vampire.

Après réflexion elle reprit :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on aille en ville.

- Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, annonça Alex qui venait de les rejoindre.

- C'est hors de question, s'exclama Buffy. Je refuse que tu sois à nouveau blessé par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

- Avec une Tueuse et un vampire, je ne risque rien, dit-il joyeusement.

- Alex, commença la jeune femme embarrassée.

- Ecoute, l'interrompit-il, j'en peux plus Buffy. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Et si je dois supporter Rona une minute de plus, je crois que je vais avoir des envies de meurtre.

Spike lança un regard entendu à la Tueuse, lui indiquant qu'il comprenait parfaitement le jeune homme.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Mais je vous préviens tous les deux, pas de sarcasmes, pas de disputes, pas de bagarres ni de piques douteuses, c'est compris ?

Le vampire et le charpentier se jaugèrent un instant, masquant difficilement la rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, et finirent par accepter les conditions de la Tueuse.

- Bon dans ce cas, reposez-vous, on part demain matin à 8 heures.

- On est peut être déjà le matin, remarqua Alex.

- Non, rétorqua Spike en se redressant, c'est le soir.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que mon estomac me titille.

- Ton estomac te titille ?! Tu trouves ça fiable comme indication ?

- J'ai toujours faim quand la nuit tombe.

- Sauf que là, elle est tombée y'a deux jours.

- Je te parle de mon horloge biologique pauvre crétin, répondit le vampire avec sarcasme.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir d'horloge biologique, tu es mort ! s'exclama Alex.

- Euh excusez-moi, les interrompit la Tueuse. Qu'est-ce-que vous n'avez pas compris dans "pas de sarcasmes, ni de disputes" ?

Le charpentier et le vampire cessèrent un instant leur joute verbale, observant une Buffy qui semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- J'ai une horloge biologique, finit par reprendre Spike.

- Mais oui c'est ça, et tu vas aussi me faire croire que tu bronzes en été.

La Tueuse leva les yeux ciel en signe de capitulation. Leur petite sortie du lendemain promettait d'être animée.

**_A suivre..._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews :) J'essaye de poster la suite rapidement..._**


	7. Chapter 6 - Un Morpha quoi ? !

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! J'essaye de réduire au maximum les délais entre les chapitres mais c'est pas évident ! lol Je viens de terminer l'écriture du 7ème, vous devriez donc le voir rapidement ^^**

**Je remercie xGothicxAngelx pour ses reviews et son enthousiasme à la lecture de ma fic ! Comme je te le dis à chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive encore plus pour continuer l'écriture de cette histoire qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE 6 - Un Morpha...quoi ?!**

Affalée dans l'un des fauteuils pourpres de la salle de cinéma, Faith observait avec attention chacun des survivants. A commencer par Morgan et Hana qui jouaient aux cartes dans un coin. La Tueuse ne parlait pas japonais. Elle avait quelques vagues notions, entendues par-ci par-là, et savait, à son grand étonnement, que "Oniisan" signifiait grand frère. La jeune asiatique avait appelé le vampire ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et, à première vue, les deux jeunes gens étaient tout sauf frère et sœur. Mais ils semblaient liés. Connectés. Une réelle harmonie émanait de leur relation. Faith pencha la tête sur le côté s'interrogeant sur cette étrange complicité.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? demanda Vi en prenant place près d'elle, une barre chocolatée à la main.

- Ces deux-là. Elle l'a appelé "grand frère" tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être que la transformation de Morgan est récente, raisonna la jeune fille avant de mordre avec appétit dans son en-cas.

- Violet, ça crève les yeux qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur.

- Adoption ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Non y'a autre chose.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils sont...enfin tu vois quoi ?

Faith tourna la tête vers la jeune Tueuse et fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est moi qu'on trouve tordue ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ils ont une histoire c'est sûr, mais certainement pas de ce genre.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- J'en sais rien, murmura la jeune femme brune en se tassant dans son siège. Peut-être que me soucier des autres m'évite de trop penser.

Vi observa la Tueuse du coin de l'œil. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais en savait suffisamment sur elle pour savoir que Faith n'était pas vraiment du genre à se préoccuper de son entourage.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas vous, commença Andrew, mais moi je me sens un peu comme dans le film "Zombies".

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Dawn et Rona, il reprit :

- Vous savez, ce film où une bande de survivants se retranche dans un centre commercial pour échapper à une horde de morts vivants affamés.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Tu devrais arrêter de regarder la télé, rétorqua Rona caustique.

- Avoue que le parallèle est troublant, remarqua Dawn. Bon d'accord, les Turok-Hans vont se contenter de nous mettre en pièces au lieu de nous manger mais...

- Vous êtes répugnants tous les deux ! C'est pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez si bien ! s'exclama la jeune Tueuse avant de tourner les talons.

Dawn et Andrew se regardèrent, interloqués, et finirent par éclater de rire. Une réelle amitié s'était installée entre eux. Etonnamment, l'adolescente avait su voir au-delà du garçon un peu simplet. Malgré son passé trouble au sein du Trio, et le meurtre de Jonathan, Andrew était un garçon attachant...pour peu qu'on arrive à dépasser son côté agaçant.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ? dit-il gentiment.

- Euh...tu me proposes un rancard ? sourcilla Dawn pas franchement emballée.

- Non, je me disais juste..que ça pouvait être marrant de visiter le centre commercial.

- Avec tous les vampires qui rôdent, je ne suis pas sûre que le terme "marrant" soit le plus approprié.

- Dommage. Y'avait une boutique que je voulais voir.

- D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que tous ces magasins à portée de main c'est tentant, répliqua la jeune fille en jetant un regard discret à Morgan.

Dawn réfléchit quelques secondes avant de décider qu'un peu de shopping ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je vais prévenir Buffy, dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction de sa sœur.

* * *

- Qu'en pensez-vous Giles ? demanda la Tueuse.

Le bibliothécaire l'observa à travers ses lunettes avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il, ça me semble risqué.

- Pas plus que de rester ici à attendre que les super vampires viennent jouer à cache-cache avec nous, cingla Spike.

- Ecoutez, reprit Buffy calmement, on ne va pas pouvoir se terrer ici éternellement. Tôt ou tard ils trouveront un moyen d'entrer. Il nous faut un moyen de transport.

- Et des vivres, ajouta le vampire en prenant appui sur le mur.

Giles retira ses lunettes, les essuya consciencieusement, réfléchissant à ces arguments.

- Que reste-t-il comme nourriture ? finit-il par demander.

- Nous sommes dans un centre commercial, répondit Buffy. Ce n'est pas pour nous que la nourriture va manquer.

- Combien de poches de sang as-tu encore en stock ?

- 3, répliqua Spike. Assez pour tenir jusqu'à après-demain si je me rationne.

- Morgan doit bien avoir une réserve quelque part, remarqua le bibliothécaire en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Giles, s'impatienta la jeune femme, on ne peut pas rester ici. On doit reprendre la route pour trouver les Tueuses. Chaque seconde est cruciale.

- Je le sais Buffy. Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. Quand comptez-vous partir ?

- Demain matin. Alex nous accompagne.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Dawn qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

- Chercher un nouveau moyen de transport Globule.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? s'enthousiasma l'adolescente.

- C'est hors de question.

- Mais Buffy...

- Non, riposta la Tueuse. Je préfère te savoir ici en sécurité.

- En sécurité ? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as vu le nombre qu'ils sont ? S'ils entrent on est fichus.

- Dawn, reprit doucement sa sœur, je sais que tu veux aider, mais je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec nous, c'est trop dangereux

- Ca l'est ici aussi, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Si les choses tournent mal, je serai rassurée de te savoir avec Willow et Faith.

L'adolescente soupira de lassitude, fatiguée d'être constamment traitée comme une enfant, mais finit par abdiquer, une moue boudeuse collée au visage.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur avant de tourner les talons.

Contrariée, Buffy la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle.

- Dawn, commença-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Andrew et moi on va faire les boutiques, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Sois prudente. Oh, et tiens, prends Mr Pointu avec toi.

Sceptique, Dawn observa le pieu que lui tendait la Tueuse.

- Juste au cas où, ajouta Buffy avec un sourire crispé.

* * *

- Alex, baisse-toi ! cria Spike aux prises avec un Turok-Han qui agitait une hache dans tous les sens.

Le jeune homme évita de justesse la décapitation et recula de plusieurs pas avant de trébucher sur un cadavre. Il s'étala de tout son long sur la chaussée humide. Grognant de dépit, le monstre se libéra de l'emprise de Spike pour se précipiter sur Alex avec une rapidité déconcertante...mais insuffisante. Stoppé net dans son élan, le vampire préhistorique observa avec stupeur le manche de la Faux planté dans son thorax, et c'est avec une grimace de surprise qu'il explosa dans un nuage de poussière.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Buffy en aidant Alex à se relever.

- Non ça va...lui en revanche, dit-il en regardant le corps sans vie sur lequel il avait trébuché, il n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Viens, ne restons pas là, murmura-t-elle.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le centre commercial un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Buffy, Alex et Spike avait rencontré un nombre incalculable de Turok-Hans. En raison de la quantité de monstres qui peuplaient désormais les rues de Portland, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se déplacer discrètement afin d'éviter les affrontements.

- Par ici, indiqua Spike, on dirait qu'il y a un dispensaire. On va pouvoir faire le plein de bandages et d'antiseptiques

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouve des poches de sang, remarqua Alex embarrassé.

- Je sais, répondit le vampire sombrement.

Ils s'engouffrèrent prudemment dans la ruelle, prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect. Armée de la Faux, Buffy scruta les environs de ses grands yeux verts, guettant un mouvement aussi infime soit-il. Spike et Alex se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte métallique du dispensaire surveillant les deux côtés de la petite rue. Buffy s'approcha et tira d'un coup sec sur le cadenas qui protégeait l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent sans bruit, refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Cette ambiance post apocalyptique me file la chair de poule, murmura Alex tandis qu'ils observaient les lieux.

Ravalant une remarque sarcastique, Spike leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer des fournitures de premiers secours. Buffy sortit une lampe torche du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et détailla chaque étagère renversée, chaque papier jonchant le sol avec une moue perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Alex tandis que la jeune femme braquait le faisceau lumineux sur le désordre environnant.

- Il y a des traces de lutte ici, dit-elle en s'accroupissant près d'une tache sombre maculant la moquette verdâtre.

- Ici aussi, répliqua Spike en indiquant une armoire éventrée. Et ça sent le sang.

- Sois gentil, épargnes-nous ce genre de remarque, marmonna Alex avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Oh excuse-moi d'avoir heurté ta sensibilité, ironisa le vampire. J'ai faim, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Peut-être que tu devrais entamer un régime allégé en hémoglobine.

- Euuh s'il vous plaît, c'est pas vraiment le moment là, les interrompit Buffy.

Spike haussa un sourcil narquois, et reporta son attention sur le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Dites, ça vous parait pas étrange que les types qui étaient ici aient pris le temps de cadenasser la porte en partant ?

- Alex a raison, nota Buffy. Pour quelle raison quelqu'un prendrait le temps de verrouiller derrière lui alors que les rues grouillent de Turok-Hans ?

- Vous avez remarqué que toutes les fenêtres sont calfeutrées ? s'inquiéta le vampire.

- Le bas de la porte aussi, indiqua Buffy en braquant le faisceau de lumière vers le sol. Pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il la peine de faire tout ça ?

- Pour que personne ne rentre ? proposa le charpentier.

- Ou pour que personne ne sorte, déclara Spike en reculant.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que...,souffla Alex pétrifié.

Sur le mur qui leur faisait face, une ombre se mit à onduler lentement, suintant le long de la paroi grisâtre pour s'écouler sans bruit sur la moquette.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce machin ? s'exclama Buffy en examinant la forme sombre se mouvant dans leur direction.

- Des ennuis, marmonna Spike. Ne restons pas ici !

Ils se ruèrent vers la sortie, jetant un dernier coup de d'œil à l'ombre qui s'était immobilisée au centre de la pièce. Lentement, l'étrange apparence, prit la forme d'une silhouette humaine obscure, terrifiante, image troublante des ténèbres personnifiées.

Après de longues minutes d'une course effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle à un croisement d'apparence calme.

- Comme si les Turok-Hans ne suffisaient pas, faut qu'on ait le cousin démoniaque de Casper sur le dos, rumina la Tueuse en s'adossant à la façade, de ce qui la veille encore, était un restaurant mexicain.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? finit par articuler Alex encore sous le choc.

- Un Morpharok.

- Un Morpha...quoi ? s'exclama Buffy incrédule.

- Un Morpharok. Un démon des ombres, reprit Spike en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus, ils étaient soit disant en voie d'extinction.

- Il m'avait l'air bien vivant pour un machin censé ne plus exister ! rétorqua la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur. Comment je le tue ?

Spike inspira une bouffée de tabac avec un léger haussement de sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas poussin. Il est incorporel...d'ailleurs, la porte et les fenêtres calfeutrées n'auraient servi à rien, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Manquait plus que ça ! maugréa le charpentier en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

- Et y'a pas moyen qu'il ne soit plus immatériel ?

Le vampire décoloré hésita une seconde avant de reporter sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Spike ? s'impatienta la Tueuse.

- C'est une sorte de parasite. Il lui faut un hôte.

- Un hôte ? Tu veux dire que cette chose peut posséder quelqu'un ?

- Oui et c'est pas beau à voir.

- C'est à dire ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est de tuer son hôte. Autrement dit, ajouta-t-il en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de tabac, s'il prend possession de l'un de nous on a plus qu'à réserver une chambre avec vue sur le cimetière.

- De mieux en mieux, rumina Alex. Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'en viens presqu'à regretter cette bonne vieille Gloria.

Buffy éclata de rire à l'évocation de cette adversaire coriace.

- Rien ne vaut une déesse hystérique complètement timbrée sourit-elle.

- Vous croyez que Dark Flubber nous a suivi ? s'enquit plus sérieusement Alex.

- Espérons que non, déclara le vampire inquiet. Enfin, dans tous les cas il est dans la nature.

- On aurait jamais du quitter Sunnydale, soupira la Tueuse en se redressant. La Bouche de l'Enfer est grande ouverte, et qui sait ce qu'elle va encore nous envoyer comme immondice.

Spike jeta son mégot et s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche nonchalante. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux dorés derrière son oreille et déposa un baiser sur son front sous le regard glacial d'Alex.

- On a fait ce qu'il fallait chaton.

- Buffy, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'on aille lui clouer le bec.

- Harris a raison, quand elle s'y attendra le moins on ira lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Pour le moment c'est plutôt La Force qui botte les notre, remarqua la jeune femme avec amertume.

- On se connait depuis combien de temps toi et moi ? On a fait face à combien d'apocalypses ? demanda Alex en se relevant.

- "Ensemble nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs" ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Exact ! Bon, je ne l'aurai pas formulé de cette manière mais c'est l'idée, approuva le charpentier. C'est vrai que cette guerre est difficile, mais elle n'est pas différente des autres. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on a avec nous une sorcière très puissante, un observateur qui ne demande qu'à en découdre, quatre Tueuses surentrainées sans compter celles qu'on va retrouver, une ado pénible et un crétin qui ne sert à rien...

- Tu oublies le vampire, l'interrompit Spike vexé.

- J'y viens.

- Tu allais me citer après Andrew ?

- En quoi c'est un problème ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie y'a pas vingt minutes Harris !

Amusée, Buffy les observa s'asticoter se demandant si tous ces sarcasmes n'étaient pas finalement signes d'une amitié refoulée. Son attention se porta soudain sur une ombre menaçante au coin de la rue. Se déroulant lentement, elle avançait dans leur direction, semblant glisser sur l'asphalte comme sur de la glace.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle brusquement.

Alex et Spike s'interrompirent, remarquant la présence inquiétante du Morpharok.

Les rues et les avenues défilèrent tandis qu'ils fuyaient à nouveau. Buffy n'aimait pas ça. De sa vie de Tueuse elle n'avait jamais autant pris la fuite que ses dernière semaines. Intérieurement, elle bouillait d'une rage à faire pâlir les morts. La Force était certes l'adversaire le plus redoutable qui s'était dressé devant elle, cependant Buffy refusait d'abandonner. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse gagner cette guerre. Et si pour ça elle devait y laisser sa propre vie, alors elle était prête.

Le trio finit par arriver dans un parc verdoyant, véritable oasis d'espoir au milieu du chaos ambiant. Ils profitèrent de ces quelques minutes de répit pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Ils décidèrent de chercher un véhicule puis de se rendre à l'hôpital pour récupérer des poches de sang et des fournitures de premiers secours.

- Alors Buffy, commença Alex, le camping-car et le bus scolaire c'est fait, tu veux quoi cette fois ?

- Un fourgon militaire ? hasarda la Tueuse. Peu importe du moment qu'il nous emmène loin d'ici.

* * *

Buffy, Alex et Spike étaient partis depuis des heures, lorsque Dawn et Andrew s'infiltrèrent dans une boutique de comics.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu me trainerais dans un magasin de geek, marmonna la jeune fille en observant avec perplexité une figurine de Dragon Ball.

- Tu crois que ça peut être considéré comme du vol si on prend quelques bricoles ? demanda Andrew en contemplant avec envie les étagères pleines à craquer.

- Oh, dit-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que les Turok-Hans t'en tiennent rigueur.

Dawn se balada quelques instants entre les rayons, feuilletant au passage quelques mangas. Comment allait Buffy ? Et les autres ? Tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait, une inquiétude croissante commença à lui ronger l'estomac. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Buffy. S'il devait lui arriver malheur...Non. La jeune fille chassa ces idées noires de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son acolyte.

- Je le trouve pas ! se lamenta Andrew croulant sous une montagne de BD.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches ?

- Le dernier numéro hors série de X-Men. Celui où on apprend que Magnéto...

- Laisse tomber j'y connais rien, soupira l'adolescente.

Le jeune homme repoussa les livres étalés devant lui avec une moue de déception. Exaspérée, Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, et vint s'installer près de lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre Andrew, dit-elle doucement.

- Non ! C'est plus que ça ! C'est...c'est...

- Une partie de ta vie d'avant, termina-t-elle.

Andrew regarda fixement devant lui. En une toute petite phrase, Dawn avait réussi à résumer son mal être.

- Je sais que j'ai peu de chance de survivre à tout ça, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- C'est pareil pour nous tous, le réconforta-t-elle. Regarde-moi, je ne suis rien du tout et pourtant ma sœur est un genre de super héro.

- Mais tu as une origine mystique. Moi je suis juste "Andrew", l'imbécile de service qui ne sert à rien, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu as tort, je ne suis pas plus mystique que toi. Je ne suis plus une...clé, je suis juste..Dawn, la petite sœur pénible de la Tueuse.

- Je ne te trouve pas pénible moi.

- C'est parce que tu l'es autant que moi, rétorqua l'adolescente avec un sourire.

- Tu me trouves pénible ? demanda le jeune homme avec légèreté.

- Exaspérant, rectifia-t-elle.

- Tu crois que Spike m'aime bien ?

- Elle est bizarre ta question, sourcilla Dawn.

- Des fois, je rêve que je suis son acolyte. Un peu comme Robin pour Batman, mais dans une version vampirique de Gotham City.

- Ok là ça devient carrément grotesque. Rien que d'imaginer Spike avec des oreilles de chauve-souris j'ai des hauts le cœur.

La jeune fille se mit debout et tendit la main à Andrew.

- Allez, lève-toi. On a d'autres boutiques à visiter.

Les deux jeunes gens se glissèrent sous le store a demi baissé du magasin.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! leur cria Morgan depuis l'autre côté de la galerie marchande. Bougez pas, on arrive !

Accompagné d'Hana, le vampire se déplaça avec souplesse et rapidité.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on vous cherche, dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Dawn.

- Votre copine, la rouquine...

- Willow ?

- Ouais, elle a réussi à rentrer en contact télépathique avec ta sœur et ses soupirants.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Rassure-toi, ils ne sont pas blessés et ils ont même trouvé un véhicule.

- Ils rentrent quand ? s'impatienta l'adolescente.

- Ils doivent passer à l'hôpital et ils arrivent...mais y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils ont libéré par accident un Morpharok.

- Un Morpha...quoi ? s'exclamèrent Dawn et Andrew.

- Un Morpharok, reprit Hana de sa voix fluette. C'est un démon des ombres.

- Une vraie saleté, poursuivit Morgan. Et l'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait pas si la barrière magique a un effet sur lui.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Dawn.

- Il est immatériel. Il peut se faufiler partout...

- ...discret et inquiétant comme une ombre, acheva Hana d'une voix lugubre.

Effrayé, Andrew croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Légèrement anxieuse, Dawn sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- On devrait peut-être retourner avec les autres, finit-elle par dire.

- T'es moins téméraire que ce que je pensais, remarqua le vampire avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- En tant que sœur de l'Elue, je t'imaginais prête à en découdre...au lieu de ça, tu te réfugies derrière tes amis.

- Je ne me réfugie pas derrière eux ! Et je suis prête à en découdre, s'écria-t-elle vexée.

- Dans ce cas une petite visite du centre commercial ne devrait pas t'effrayer, l'asticota Morgan.

Dawn serra nerveusement Mr Pointu dans la poche de sa veste, cherchant un soutien dans les yeux d'Andrew. Malheureusement, celui-ci se contentait de fixer ses chaussures, comme si elles représentaient pour lui la 8ème merveille du monde. Hana, quant à elle, les observait de manière totalement inexpressive.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ?

- Y a une patinoire par là, dit-il. Ca pourrait être amusant d'y faire un tour. A moins que tu ne préfères retourner te planquer avec tes petits copains, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

_"Bon sang ce type est aussi exaspérant que Spike"_, pensa Dawn.

- Andrew, t'en dis quoi ?

- Comme tu veux, marmonna le jeune homme sans quitter ses chaussures du regard.

- Ok, abdiqua l'adolescente, va pour la patinoire.

Tandis que le petit groupe se mettait en route, aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'étrange forme sombre qui ondulait sans bruit à l'étage inférieur.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, j'ai été bloquée dessus pendant plus d'un mois..mais j'en suis venue à bout ! lol**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais (du moment qu'ils sont constructifs ^^).**

**A très vite pour le chapitre 7 !**


	8. Chapter 7- Disputes et actes de bravoure

**Hello !**

** Comme promis voici le chapitre 7 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je m'amuse beaucoup avec notre trio : Buffy, Alex, Spike en vadrouille lol**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Herowitch, xGothicxAngelx, et Pommedapi pour leurs reviews, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !**

**The slayer : merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Le Morpharok va bientôt faire son retour...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Disputes et actes de bravoure**

Le trio avait par hasard dégoté un minibus de style Hippie abandonné devant un immeuble, puis avait pris la direction de l'hôpital. L'endroit était étrangement désert malgré les brancards renversés, éparpillés sur l'asphalte. Spike coupa le contact et se tassa dans son siège.

- Ca me parait trop calme, dit-il sombrement.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici, hasarda Alex.

Devant les regards perplexes que lui lancèrent le vampire blond et Buffy, il ajouta :

- Quoi ? On peut toujours rêver non ?

- Je te trouve bien optimiste compte-tenu de l'état du parking, sourit la jeune femme.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

Ils descendirent du minibus avec précaution, inspectant les lieux prudemment. Buffy serra un peu plus le manche de la Faux dans sa main et attrapa la lampe torche au fond de son sac.

- Quand faut y aller...murmura-t-elle pour s'encourager.

Le petit groupe se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. La jeune femme observa l'intérieur depuis la baie vitrée, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

- Ca a l'air vide, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent discrètement, retenant leur souffle tant l'odeur qui régnait était suffocante. Le sol était jonché de papiers en tout genre et de bris de verre, témoins sinistres de la panique qui s'était emparée des lieux.

- Je déteste ça, souffla Alex.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, murmura Spike.

- J'aimerais bien, que pour une fois, on arrive après la tempête, marmonna le charpentier. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette odeur ?!

La Tueuse lui indiqua du menton une double porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire l'inscription "Morgue".

- Vu qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité, les frigos ont du s'arrêter, dit-elle en retenant un haut le cœur.

Buffy était tendue. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la Faux. Tandis qu'elle passait derrière le bureau d'accueil, ses yeux se posèrent sur les corps sans vie de deux secrétaires. Vidées de leur sang, leurs visages figés dans un masque de terreur, elles se chargèrent de rappeler à la Tueuse que la fin du monde était proche. La Force gagnait un peu plus de terrain à chaque minute, laissant derrière elle une lignée de cadavres semblable à une trainée de poudre. La jeune femme s'accroupit auprès de Nancy et Layla - d'après les prénoms inscris sur leurs badges - et délicatement, ferma leurs paupières. Soupirant de colère, elle se releva pour étudier le plan affiché sur le mur du fond et se retourna vers Spike et Alex.

- Le service de transfusion est au deuxième étage. Dépêchons-nous.

* * *

Les trois amis se faufilèrent discrètement dans la cage d'escaliers, soulagés de s'éloigner de l'odeur nauséabonde du rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu devrais éteindre ça poussin, dit Spike en indiquant la lampe torche. On va finir par se faire repérer.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il fait noir, déclara Alex.

- Je suis une créature de la nuit, pour moi ça ne change rien.

- Alex n'y verra plus rien si je l'éteins, constata la jeune femme.

- Toi non plus Buffy.

Devant l'absence de réponse il reprit :

- Je vois. J'imagine que la super-vue de nuit fait partie des attributions de La Tueuse ?

- En quelque sorte...je n'ai pas de mutuelle, alors il faut bien que j'ai quelques avantages pour compenser.

- Tu peux me tenir la main Harris, suggéra le vampire avec sarcasme.

- C'est hors de question, je préfère encore me cogner et trébucher. C'est bon Buffy, éteins la lampe.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Certain.

Buffy rangea la lampe dans son sac, et le trio reprit sa progression dans le noir le plus total.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alex trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts.

- Aïe ! pesta-t-il.

La Tueuse ralluma pour découvrir son ami assis en train de se masser le genoux gauche.

- Eh bien, si on n'était pas repéré, cette fois-ci c'est fait, maugréa Spike.

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta la jeune femme, il se radoucit.

- Ecoute chaton, reste avec lui. Je vais chercher les poches de sang et les fournitures de soins, je vous rejoins ici.

- Spike...

- Pas de discussion, laisse-le se reposer quelques minutes. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en plaquant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Buffy le regarda s'éloigner puis s'installa près de son ami. Elle attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau au fond de son sac et la lui tendit.

- Merci, répondit-il avant d'avaler une grande gorgée. Ca fait du bien.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, laissant les minutes s'égrener lentement.

- Buffy, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est à propos de Spike, hésita-t-il.

- Alex, je sais que tu n'approuves pas ma relation avec lui, mais...

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui trouves ? l'interrompit-il.

La jeune femme soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce-que tu trouves à Anya ?

- La question ne se pose pas puisque je l'aime.

- Tu as ta réponse, déclara la jeune femme. Je l'aime Alex.

Le charpentier se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant à la révélation que son amie venait de lui faire. Il aimait Buffy. Ses sentiments avaient beaucoup évolué au fil des ans, passant de l'amour d'adolescent à une affection profonde, semblable à celle d'un frère pour une sœur. Mais était-il capable d'accepter la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le vampire ?

La Tueuse l'observa se débattre avec ses pensées, consciente que cet aveu risquait de mettre en péril leur amitié. Mais elle ne voulait plus mentir à présent. Ni à son entourage, ni à elle-même.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire.

- Très bien quoi ? sourcilla-t-elle.

- Je vais faire un effort. Pour toi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie !

- Je sais, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Il me tape toujours autant sur les nerfs, mais je reconnais qu'il a changé, dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Tu es mon meilleur ami Alex, tu comptes énormément pour moi et même si je l'aime, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai besoin de toi, tout comme j'ai besoin de Dawn, de Willow et de Giles. Vous êtes mon équilibre tous les 4 et si...si je devais vous perdre...

Une grosse larme roula lentement sur sa joue qu'elle sécha d'un revers de la main.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas Buffy, la rassura-il. Je te le promets.

* * *

Lorsque Spike passa la double porte qui menait au couloir nord du deuxième étage, il constata que l'endroit était tout aussi dévasté que le rez-de-chaussée. La pagaille apocalyptique qui régnait lui rappela un instant les massacres auxquels Drusilla et lui avaient participé. C'est avec un frisson de dégoût qu'il chassa ses sombres souvenirs de sa mémoire. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme, son passé de tueur et les actes de barbarie qu'il avait commis le hantaient jours et nuits. La présence de Buffy à ses côtés apaisait quelques peu ses tourments. Mais malgré tout, les réminiscences de sa vie d'avant, bien plus douloureuses que toutes les migraines que la puce avait pu lui causer, n'étaient jamais très loin, tapies dans un coin de son subconscient.

Le vampire réprima un nouveau frisson et avança prudemment. Arrivé à une première intersection, il se colla au mur. Risquant un coup d'œil dans l'allée voisine, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas seuls dans l'hôpital. Quelques Turok-Hans arpentaient les lieux en grognant. Spike repéra furtivement le service de transfusion qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres seulement de sa cachette, et dénombra 4 monstres...sans compter ceux qui se baladaient probablement dans les couloirs. Il se frotta les paupières un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la grille d'une conduite d'aération. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie de la situation, le vampire haussa un sourcil amusé et arracha le quadrillage métallique. Il rampa quelques mètres, conscient que la dernière fois qu'il avait emprunter ce genre de passage, il avait tourné en rond pendant des heures avec Faith avant de finir au beau milieu d'un nid de Turok-Hans. Tandis qu'il continuait sa progression, La Force apparut devant lui sous les traits d'Angel.

- Tu sais, ça me fait de la peine de te voir te démener pour elle. On sait tous les deux que c'est moi qu'elle choisira.

- Te fatigue pas, railla Spike. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, ça ne m'atteint pas.

- Tu en es sûr ? susurra Drusilla qui avait remplacé Angel. J'ai une chanson qui tourne, et tourne, et tourne dans ma tête..._"Early one morning, Just as the sun was rising",_ fredonna-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille.

- Tu retardes Dru, le stimulus est désactivé. Tu devrais penser à te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe, ironisa-t-il.

- _"Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave-me"._

- Tu perds ton temps.

- _"How could you use a poor maiden so ?"_, termina Buffy. Je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

Spike ignora sa question et se remit en route, lui passant au travers.

- J'ai hâte que la fin arrive, et je serai aux premières loges quand elle mourra ! lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans une petite étincelle.

Après plusieurs minutes de contorsion, il arriva au dessus de la salle de transfusion. Encore un peu chamboulé par la soudaine apparition de La Force, il inspecta soigneusement la pièce, et d'un coup de pied, envoya valser la grille qui atterrit sur la moquette dans un bruit mat. _"Je serai aux premières loges quand elle mourra"_...cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit faire du mal à Buffy. Il préférait encore mourir que de devoir l'enterrer à nouveau. A cette simple pensée, une haine démesurée l'envahit. Sentant que la rage commençait à le consumer, le vampire se ressaisit. C'était exactement ce que voulait La Force. Le déstabiliser. Et à ce petit jeu elle était très douée. Spike se précipita vers la chambre froide - qui compte tenu de la panne d'électricité n'était plus si froide que ça- fourra plusieurs poches de sang dans un sac et retourna ensuite dans la petite pièce. Il vida les deux armoires à pharmacie de leur contenu, puis retraversa le conduit d'aération sans encombre cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il s'en extirpa, il se retrouva face à un autre vampire. Le dépassant de deux bonnes têtes, le colosse affichait une allure de biker. L'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, Spike décida de rester courtois afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Turok-Hans.

- Y'en a encore ? demanda son congénère en indiquant le sac rempli de sang.

- Plein, répliqua Spike. Mais je te conseille de pas trainer.

- Et pourquoi tu me filerais pas les tiennes ? demanda l'individu en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Y a pas marqué Livraison de sang frais, cingla le vampire décoloré. Tu en veux, y a un frigo plein par là.

- Pas question que je rentre là dedans.

Spike soupira exaspéré. Cet imbécile n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Tentant de garder son calme, il posa le sac sur le sol et sortit un pieu de sa manche.

- Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, tu vas être bien gentil et aller faire tes courses toi-même si tu ne veux pas finir en tas de cendres.

Son adversaire le repoussa brutalement contre le mur, attrapa le sac et se sauva en courant.

- Par l'enfer !

Spike leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Le fuyard était rapide, mais la rage qui animait le vampire blond était telle qu'il fut sur lui en instant. Il plaqua son opposant au sol dans un craquement sinistre, pour finalement lui planter son pieu dans le cœur sans aucune cérémonie. Satisfait, Spike se releva , épousseta son manteau et récupéra son sac. Son instinct lui susurra cependant que quelque chose clochait...impression qui fut rapidement confirmée par un grognement lugubre. Lentement, Spike se retourna et malgré lui, s'esclaffa. Les 4 Turok-Hans qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, étaient là, l'observant avec intérêt.

- Je l'avais prévenu, déclara Spike en indiquant le tas de poussière. Bon, je serai bien resté à parler avec vous de l'apocalypse, mais on m'attend, donc sur ce, je vais vous laisser, ajouta-t-il avant de détaler.

* * *

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? chuchota Alex.

Après avoir été pris en chasse par le groupe de Turok-Hans, le trio s'était barricadé tant bien que mal au sous-sol, dans la salle d'IRM.

- C'est le moment de voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, plaisanta Spike en désignant l'appareil du menton.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard.

- Je te rappelle quand même que c'est de ta faute si on en est là !

- Ma faute ?!

- Parfaitement, déclara le jeune homme. C'est toi qu'ils ont repéré.

- Si cet espèce d'imbécile de motard ne s'était pas sauvé avec nos provisions...

- Nos provisions ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'étaient TES provisions !

- Je te signale qu'en plus des poches de sang, il y avait aussi les antiseptiques dans ce foutu sac, tonna Spike.

Lassée de devoir jouer les médiateurs, Buffy les laissa à leur dispute. La jeune femme balaya les lieux avec sa lampe torche, consciente que la situation était loin d'être à leur avantage. A moins d'un miracle, l'affrontement serait inévitable.

* * *

Willow reposa son livre, épuisée. Par curiosité, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de 17h. Buffy, Alex et Spike étaient partis depuis une dizaine d'heures. Elle avait réussi à les contacter en tout début d'après-midi, et à en croire la Tueuse, ils auraient déjà du être rentré. Soucieuse, la sorcière se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Giles en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Je m'inquiète, chuchota Willow anxieuse. Ca va faire 10 heures qu'ils sont partis. Giles, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea l'observateur.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je le ressens, c'est comme si...c'est comme un mauvais pressentiment, expliqua-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

L'ancien bibliothécaire retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez un instant. Willow avait raison. Ils mettaient trop de temps à rentrer.

- Tu les as recontactés ? suggéra-t-il.

- Non, mais je peux essayer, répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Faith en les rejoignant.

- Cela va faire 10 heures qu'ils sont partis, expliqua Giles.

- C'est louche, non ? s'inquiéta la Tueuse brune.

- Peux-tu aller chercher Dawn s'il te plait ? Pendant ce temps-là, Willow va essayer de reprendre contact avec eux.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne portait pas spécialement "Sainte Buffy" comme elle la surnommait dans son cœur, cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Du moins, elle ne le voulait plus. L'époque où elles se haïssaient cordialement était loin à présent, et même si une amitié ne serait jamais envisageable, aujourd'hui elle éprouvait un profond respect pour son homologue blond. C'était une alliée dotée d'une force de caractère incroyable, redoutable au combat malgré son petit gabarit. Faith rejoignit le balcon du centre commercial au pas de course, constatant avec horreur que le nombre de Turok-Hans qui les encerclait ne cessait de croître.

- Dawn ! appela-t-elle de sa voix éraillée.

Pas de réponse. _"Bon sang où est-ce-que cette gamine est encore partie ?",_ s'interrogea-t-elle en inspectant les lieux du regard. La jeune femme repéra une boutique dont le store était à demi-baissé. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser en dessous lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit. Dawn. Le sang de la Tueuse ne fit qu'un tour. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, Buffy ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Faith s'élança en direction de la patinoire, le claquement de ses chaussures faisant écho aux battements saccadés de son cœur.

* * *

- Et puis d'abord, t'étais pas censé te nourrir de sang de porc ? s'époumona Alex.

- Si tu repères une boucherie ouverte, fais-moi signe Sherlock, le tacla Spike.

Buffy soupira de lassitude. Depuis qu'ils étaient coincés dans la salle d'IRM, ils n'avaient pas cessé une seconde leur joute verbale.

- _Buffy ? Buffy, tu m'entends ?_

La voix de Willow résonna doucement dans sa tête, apaisant quelque peu l'agacement qu'éprouvait la Tueuse.

- Je t'entends Will, tout va bien ?

- _Nous ça va, mais vous ?_

- Nous...vous voulez bien la mettre en veilleuse ? cria-t-elle à l'attention de Spike et Alex. Excuse-moi Willow, ils sont infernaux.

_- Je croyais qu'ils avaient promis d'être sages, plaisanta la rouquine._

- Dire qu'Alex m'avait promis de faire des efforts…Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais leur faire confiance. Dawn va bien ?

_- Elle est avec Andrew, Morgan et Hana. Tu sais ce que c'est, ils sont entre jeunes. Faith est partie la chercher. Vous rentrez bientôt ?_

- Nous sommes coincés à l'hôpital, on cherche une solution.

- _Tu veux que je vous envoie Faith en renfort ?_

- Non ça va aller. Je préfère qu'elle soit avec vous si jamais les choses tournent mal.

- Personne ne t'a forcé à venir avec nous Harris, persifla Spike.

- Alors c'est ça qui te dérange ! Tu voulais être seul avec Buffy pour jouer à je ne sais quel manège malsain.

- Dans le mille ! Tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour te contrarier ! Atterris un peu !

- Will, soupira Buffy, il faut que je te laisse, ces deux-là vont finir par s'écharper. Ne t'inquiète pas, on vous rejoint très vite.

_- Soyez prudents_

N'en supportant pas davantage, la jeune femme s'arma de la Faux et se précipita vers la double porte métallique qu'ils avaient pris soin de barricader un peu plus tôt. Tandis qu'Alex et Spike se disputaient toujours, elle déblaya l'accès au couloir et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir en grand, laissant le champ libre aux quatre Turok-Hans.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! s'exclama Alex en évitant une première attaque.

- Je préfère encore être saignée à blanc par ces saloperies que rester une minute de plus ici à vous écouter vous chamailler ! débita-t-elle en décapitant un premier adversaire.

- Bravo, tu l'as mise en colère ! déclara le vampire avant de se jeter à son tour dans le combat.

Alex reçut un coup de pied dans la poitrine et s'envola à travers la pièce. Il atterrit dans un bruit mat contre le mur du fond, faisant voler en éclats les deux négatoscopes. Son assaillant se jeta alors sur Buffy qui se baissa pour éviter de justesse ses poings. De colère, la jeune femme le repoussa brutalement. Elle fit tournoyer la Faux au dessus de sa tête, et planta son manche dans le cœur du monstre qui explosa avant même d'avoir touché terre. Spike arriva à bout du troisième méta vampire. Epoussetant son long manteau de cuir il reporta son attention sur Buffy. Celle-ci encaissa un choc d'une rare puissance. Sonnée elle s'effondra, secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Son adversaire profita de ce bref instant pour se saisir d'un pieu tombé de la poche de la jeune femme. Il se rua sur Alex, et lorsque Spike comprit avec horreur ce que le monstre allait faire, il se précipita pour s'interposer.

- Spike ! hurla Buffy.

Le Turok-Han n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enfoncer brutalement son arme dans la poitrine du vampire. Effaré, Spike contempla le morceau de bois planté dans sa chair. Les jambes en coton, il tituba avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Épouvantée, la Tueuse se jeta sur le dernier Turok-Han, et l'élimina rapidement.

Alex reprit connaissance difficilement. La tête douloureuse et le corps contusionné, il se redressa constatant avec effroi l'état de Spike.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Buffy agenouillée auprès du vampire.

- Le dernier Turok-Han s'en est pris à toi...Spike s'est interposé, dit-elle en levant sur son ami un regard plein de larmes. Il a raté le cœur, s'esclaffa-t-elle nerveusement.

La jeune femme referma sa main sur le pieu fiché dans sa poitrine et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Un petit filet de sang jaillit hors de la blessure du vampire qui rouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Par l'enfer, murmura-t-il en appuyant la paume de sa main sur sa plaie sanguinolente, j'ai bien cru que cette fois c'était terminé.

Soulagée, la Tueuse le serra dans ses bras, essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient en cascade sur son visage.

- J'ai eu si peur, chuchota-t-elle.

Alex tapota maladroitement l'épaule du vampire et pinça les lèvres, gêné.

- Merci, dit-il simplement. Si tu n'avais pas été là...

- Laisse tomber Harris, déclara Spike en se redressant péniblement. C'était pas grand chose.

- Bien sûr que si, reprit le jeune homme. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Deux fois. Et dans la même journée en plus. Alors, merci, répéta-t-il avant de serrer à son tour le vampire dans ses bras.

- Ok là tu vas me faire regretter mon acte de bravoure, plaisanta Spike.

* * *

Faith déboula à la patinoire pour trouver Dawn, Andrew, Morgan et Hana et pleine partie de hockey sur glace improvisée. En guise de crosses, ils avaient dégoté de vieux balais, et le téléphone portable de la sœur de la Tueuse servait de palet. C'est Buffy qui allait être contente quand elle découvrirait l'état du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait pour sa rentrée au lycée.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?! s'écria la jeune femme brune.

- Une partie de hockey, répliqua Andrew avec un large sourire.

- Enfin on essaye, ajouta Dawn. La glace fond par endroits.

- Je t'ai entendu crier...

- C'est la faute d'Andrew, sourit-elle, il ne voulait pas me rendre mon balai.

Faith leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par tant d'insouciance.

- Giles voudrait que vous retourniez au cinéma. Ils essayent de joindre Buffy.

- Y a un souci ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente en ramassant son portable.

- On ne sait pas, hésita la Tueuse.

Hana montra soudain quelque chose du doigt. Quelque chose qui s'était faufilé en silence derrière Faith.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme brune se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Silencieux, sombre, immatériel, le Morpharok lui faisait face sous la forme d'une silhouette humaine. Faith tenta en vain de le frapper avant de se souvenir des informations que Willow leur avait données un peu plus tôt. Cette saleté n'avait aucune consistance.

- Bordel, comment on s'en débarrasse ?

- On ne peut pas, répondit Hana avec effroi.

- Quoi ? s'écria Faith. T'es en train de me dire qu'on ne peut pas se défendre contre cette chose ?

- Non, reprit la jeune asiatique. Il peut-être tué uniquement s'il a pris possession de quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais dans ce cas, indiqua Morgan, l'hôte meurt également.

Le Morpharok tourna sur lui-même quelques instants avant de glisser avec une rapidité effrayante vers Dawn. Faith écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, et s'élança vers l'adolescente paralysée par la peur. Elle était trop loin et à moins d'un miracle, elle n'arriverait pas à temps. Tandis que le démon approchait dangereusement de Dawn, Andrew se précipita vers la jeune fille et s'interposa entre elle et le monstre qui le percuta de plein fouet.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il arriver à Andrew ?**

** N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)**

** Le chapitre 8 devrait arriver rapidement, je l'ai quasiment terminé ^^.  
**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 8 - Une étrange alliance

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 8 ^^ Je suis désolée j'ai un peu plus trainé que prévu pour le poster, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis perso qui m'ont retardé...mais pour compenser c'est un long chapitre lol**

**Je tiens à remercier Herowtich, xGothicxAngelx ainsi que Nesva pour leur reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Une étrange alliance**

Dawn écarquilla les yeux, épouvantée. Andrew gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, inconscient. L'adolescente se leva et se précipita auprès de son ami.

- Dawn, ne le touche surtout pas, lui cria Hana.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Ne le touche pas, répéta la jeune sorcière en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Il n'est plus...ce n'est plus lui, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

L'adolescente observa le corps inerte d'Andrew.

- Ne restons pas là, les pressa Morgan. S'il se réveille...

- On ne peut pas le laisser là, sanglota Dawn. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Morgan soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, déclara-t-il en ceinturant l'adolescente par la taille pour l'emmener de force.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle. Faith ! Faith ! On ne peut pas...On ne peut pas le laisser là ! implora-t-elle.

La Tueuse brune fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha du vampire et sortit un pieu de sa manche sous le regard terrifié d'Hana.

- Lâche-là, exigea Faith froidement.

- C'est pour son bien, se défendit Morgan.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas gentiment la reposer par terre, où je te jure que ce démon-là sera le cadet de tes soucis. Compris ?

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et finit par capituler. Il reposa Dawn qui lui retourna une gifle magistrale.

- Ne venez pas dire qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu, dit-il à l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda timidement Hana.

- Va chercher Giles et Willow, ordonna Faith.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et se précipita à l'extérieur de la patinoire.

- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je te jure que je tue, reprit Morgan d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea l'ancien observateur en s'accroupissant près d'Andrew.

- Le...le Morpharok avait pris Dawn pour cible, expliqua Hana.

- Andrew s'est interposé et cette chose l'a percuté de plein fouet, termina Faith.

Willow s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour le sauver ? demanda-t-elle à Giles.

- J'en doute malheureusement, déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Mais on peut essayer, s'exclama Dawn. On peut...on peut faire un genre d'exorcisme, non ?

- On n'est pas dans un film ! railla Morgan. Ton pote est possédé, la seule issue pour lui c'est la mort.

- Je refuse d'y croire ! Il y a forcément une solution...il y a forcément une solution, répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Andrew ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses pupilles avaient viré au noir et lorsqu'il se redressa, un râle lugubre monta des tréfonds de sa gorge. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu'il remua les lèvres pour parler.

- Dawn, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse avant de se racler la gorge. Désolé, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé, je suis un peu enroué.

- Andrew ? murmura l'adolescente le corps parcourut d'un frisson.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, la prévint Giles.

- Hana, on dégage, ordonna Morgan.

- Mais...je veux les aider.

- On ne peut pas, et tu le sais très bien.

La jeune fille se renfrogna pour signaler son mécontentement.

- T'as qu'à partir, moi je reste avec eux, s'entêta-t-elle.

Morgan se résigna et leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Quand Hana était décidée, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais tuer.

- Je voudrais parler à la Tueuse, s'il vous plait, annonça calmement le Morpharok.

Willow et Giles se regardèrent, un peu surpris par la politesse du démon.

- Je suis là, déclara Faith avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Tu es une Tueuse mais tu n'es pas celle à qui je souhaite m'adresser...sans vouloir te vexer.

- Si je peux me permettre, cingla la jeune femme brune, tes souhaits on n'en a rien à cirer. Relâche notre ami.

- Il sera libre quand j'aurai parlé à celle qui fait trembler les peuples d'en dessous. Vous comprenez, sans hôte je ne peux pas communiquer, s'excusa-t-il après une seconde.

- Ok, reprit Faith exaspérée. Comme tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais la faire simple...

- Faith, l'interrompit Giles.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine attendant de voir ce que le bibliothécaire comptait faire.

- Buffy n'est pas là, expliqua l'ancien observateur.

- Je vois, répliqua le Morpharok. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, ajouta-t-il avec une moue vexée.

- Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa Faith. C'est bon je me tais, dit-elle devant le regard noir que Giles lui lança.

- Vous...vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Andrew ? risqua Dawn.

- Ton ami ne gardera aucune séquelle de ma présence. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais juste besoin d'un hôte, pour pouvoir parler à la Tueuse.

- Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué dans ce cas ?

- Je ne...je me disais qu'elle m'écouterait plus si je prenais possession de sa sœur...mais cet imbécile s'est interposé et bref...vous connaissez la suite, ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.

Giles et Willow s'éloignèrent quelques instants, sceptiques et perturbés par l'attitude du démon.

- Il a l'air plutôt sympa pour quelque chose de soit disant...vous savez, mauvais et effrayant et démoniaque, remarqua la sorcière rousse.

- En effet, il me semble civilisé. Attendons de voir ce qu'il veut de Buffy, nous aviserons ensuite.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anya ouvrit les yeux, la soirée était déjà bien entamée. La première chose qu'elle ressentit en se redressant fut une douleur fulgurante. Son flanc gauche était enflé, et lorsqu'elle passa la main sur sa blessure, elle dut se retenir de ne pas hurler. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, la jeune femme chercha Alex des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il était là juste à côté d'elle, dormant paisiblement. Soulagée, elle soupira et repéra Oz en grande discussion avec Hana. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Vi et Rona. Les deux jeunes Tueuses s'étaient endormies, allongées sur plusieurs fauteuils. Le Docteur McIntyre et les quelques survivants de Portland étaient installés un peu plus loin, près de l'écran. Ils discutaient à voix basse et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil angoissés en direction de Spike. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le vampire qui fumait une cigarette non loin d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme.

- T'as l'air d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, fit-elle remarquer.

Spike haussa un sourcil narquois et déclara :

- Tu ne t'es pas regardé.

- Tu marques un point, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Le vampire inspira une bouffé de tabac, qui l'apaisa presqu'aussitôt, et entreprit de lui raconter les derniers évènements. Cependant, il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait faillit mourir en sauvant son charpentier de petit ami.

- Alors Andrew, va mourir ? finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant.

- On ne sait pas trop. Le Morpharok voulait parler à Buffy.

- Tu crois qu'il souffre ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bah le Morpharok, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Euhhh...je te rappelle que c'est Andrew qui est possédé, remarqua Spike.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, s'entêta la jeune femme. Ce pauvre démon doit souffrir le martyr.

La logique d'Anya le dépassant totalement, le vampire se leva, écrasa son mégot et jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur McIntyre. Ce dernier venait de s'apercevoir du réveil de la jeune femme, et farfouillait dans sa mallette.

- Bon, je vais voir si Giles a du nouveau, annonça-t-il avant de sortir du cinéma.

Le vétérinaire s'approcha d'Anya d'une démarche claudicante.

- Melle Jenkins, vous devriez vous reposer, la sermonna-t-il gentiment.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle en retenant une grimace tant l'élancement qui lui barrait l'abdomen était insoutenable.

- Allongez-vous, je vais vous faire une injection qui devrait vous soulager.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils tandis que le médecin s'affairait.

- Je n'ai plus de compresses, dit-il désolé. Vos amis en ont ramené. Il faudra changer le pansement et nettoyer la plaie une fois par jour. D'ici une semaine vous devriez être sortie d'affaire.

L'ancien démon vengeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une boîte de comprimés. Ce sont des anti-inflammatoires. Ils calmeront la douleur et devraient contenir l'inflammation. Prenez deux gélules deux fois par jour. Il faut finir la boîte.

- Merci ! Comme ça, au lieu d'avoir mal à ma blessure j'aurai mal à l'estomac, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Elle vous remercie, intervint Alex en voyant que le Dr McIntyre prenait la mouche.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Anya, tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu au sujet des vérités qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire, surtout quand un individu vient de nous sauver la vie ?

- Bah oui, dit-elle.

- Eh bien là c'en est une.

- Pfff vous êtes tellement compliqués vous les humains avec votre politiquement correct ! C'est épuisant, et horripilant.

* * *

Les bras croisés, Buffy observait le démon qui avait pris possession d'Andrew avec perplexité.

- Je suis Unterflaschlagen, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Vous pouvez m'appeler Unt.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

- Mon peuple et moi voulons vous aider à vaincre La Force initiale.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Buffy plus que sceptique.

- Nous sommes un peuple pacifique. Nous aimons les humains, ils écrivent de belles histoires, ils font de beaux films et par-dessus tout leur cuisine est délicieuse.

La Tueuse haussa les sourcils devant l'absurdité de ses paroles.

- Donc, tu veux nous aider parce que tu aimes...notre gastronomie ?

- Oui ! Enfin il n'y a pas que ça, dit-il précipitamment. L'humanité doit être préservée. Malgré leurs erreurs et leur tendance à les répéter sans cesse, les humains méritent d'être sauvés. Ils ont leur place en ce monde, comme n'importe quel démon vivant sous terre...hormis les démons du chaos, je ne les aime pas ceux-là. Je ne suis pas raciste mais...

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, l'interrompit-elle. Donc, tu dis que vous êtes pacifiques ? Je croyais que vous étiez plutôt du genre coriace ?

- Les Morpharoks ont mauvaise réputation c'est vrai...mais tout ça c'est à cause d'Arkfulbenschlunger, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air contrarié.

- Hein ? fit Buffy en écarquillant les yeux.

- Arkfulbenschlunger. Le Morpharok démoniaque. Il a mal tourné à l'adolescence...un peu comme Dark Vador en fait.

- On croirait entendre Andrew, se lamenta la jeune femme en se tapant le front de la paume de la main.

- Nous sommes pacifiques, l'ignora le Morph-Andrew, mais Ark était différent. Il avait soif de pouvoir et c'est vrai qu'il a semé la terreur et le chaos, mais il a été sévèrement puni pour les actes qu'il a commis, expliqua le démon.

- Puni ?

- Il a été _désombré_...le pire châtiment qui puisse exister pour un Morpharok, frissonna-t-il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Une consistance lui a été donné par le biais d'une pierre de lune, puis il a été détruit. Malheureusement, à cause de ses actes, mon peuple a été massacré. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une petite quinzaine.

Buffy réfléchit quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance.

- Je comprends que tu sois suspicieuse, ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance à un démon, mais mon ami Clément, m'a dit que tu étais différente des autres Tueuses, que tu étais plus humaine, et tolérante, et jolie aussi.

- Qu'est-ce-que le fait que je sois jolie... tu connais Clément ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble, c'était le bon temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux exactement ?

- La même chose que toi. Eliminer La Force pour retrouver une existence normale.

- Normale, normale, tout est relatif, murmura la jeune femme. Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose en retour ?

- Simplement que notre réputation soit lavée et qu'on nous laisse vivre en paix.

- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de refuser de l'aide alors...ça marche, mais je te préviens, à la minute où tu nous doubles...

- Les Morpharoks n'ont qu'une parole Buffy Summers.

- Comment on s'organise ? demanda la Tueuse moyennement convaincue.

- Je propose que tu ailles trouver les nouvelles Tueuses. Pendant ce temps, mes amis et moi allons nous regrouper aux portes de la Bouche de l'Enfer.

- Et pour se contacter ?

- J'ai vu qu'une sorcière était avec vous, nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie.

- D'accord. Tu veux bien libérer ce pauvre Andrew maintenant ?

- J'avais hâte que tu me le demandes, dit-il soulagé. Je n'aime pas posséder les gens. Ils se cognent, se font mal, ils tombent...quand on est habitué à une certaine liberté, c'est très frustrant. Oh encore une chose, ajouta-t-il, lorsque j'aurai quitté ton ami, il restera inconscient quelques heures. C'est un effet secondaire tout à fait normal.

Sur ce, le Morph-Andrew ferma les yeux. Le corps du jeune homme se mit à trembler lorsque le démon rampa hors de lui, et dans un bruit sourd, il s'effondra sur le sol. Buffy observa l'étrange silhouette noire onduler, puis elle lui fit un signe de tête que le Morpharok lui rendit avant de traverser le mur le plus proche.

* * *

- Quoi de neuf Rupert ? demanda Spike en prenant place près de l'observateur.

Giles, Willow, Faith et Dawn étaient toujours à la patinoire. Ils s'étaient installés dans les gradins..

- Pour l'instant pas grand chose, annonça Giles en essuyant ses lunettes. Ca va faire 40 minutes qu'ils discutent.

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, Buffy sortit des vestiaires. Dawn et Willow se précipitèrent à sa rencontre avec la même question sur les lèvres :

- Comment va Andrew ? demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- Bien, les rassura la jeune femme. Il est inconscient, mais Unt m'a assuré que d'ici quelques heures il serait rétabli.

- Tant mieux, soupira Willow soulagée. Tout aussi pénible et agaçant qu'il soit, ça m'aurait fait de la peine qu'il...enfin, vous savez, devienne tout brrrr et effrayant et démoniaque.

Buffy acquiesça silencieusement. Certes Andrew avait beaucoup de défauts, il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais malgré tout, la Tueuse commençait plus ou moins à l'apprécier. Et puis, sa naïveté touchante était une bouffée de légèreté au milieu des ténèbres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Scooby Gang au complet était réuni au cinéma. Toujours inconscient, Andrew avait été installé un peu à l'écart, au calme. Buffy avait brièvement expliqué à Giles le marché qu'elle avait conclu avec le Morpharok avant d'en informer les autres.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, ils nous aident, mais en échange on doit...les réhabiliter ? demanda Vi assise en tailleur près de Rona.

- Réinsérer les démons dans la société, ça va devenir une habitude chez toi Buffy, plaisanta Faith.

- Du moment qu'elle ne couche pas avec lui, ajouta Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Anya ! s'exclama Alex.

- Quoi ?! J'y peux rien moi si elle couche avec tout ce qui est un tant soit peu démoniaque.

- Anya ! répéta Alex.

- D'abord y a eu Angel, qui est devenu Angelus à cause de ça, ensuite y a eu Spike...

- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça tu veux.

- Tu ne te considères pas comme démoniaque peut-être ?

- C'est un démon en rédemption, intervint Oz avec son calme habituel.

- Ca doit être un des effets secondaires de ton âme...ça explique sûrement aussi ce côté ennuyeux que tu as développé depuis quelques temps, dit-elle avec son mordant habituel.

- Ennuyeux ? se vexa le vampire. Si moi je suis ennuyeux, que dire de ton petit ami !

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas ennuyeux ! se défendit le jeune homme. J'admets qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être un peu taciturne mais...

- Oz est taciturne. Toi mon chéri tu es ennuyeux, mais j'aime ça.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, vexé et se tassa dans son siège sous le regard amusé de Willow.

- Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, remarqua le loup-garou.

- Tu as raison. Alors Buffy, l'interrogea Anya, c'est le côté mystérieux, c'est ça ?

- J...On est obligé de parler de ça ? s'empourpra la Tueuse.

- Tu es gênée, je comprends, reprit l'ex-démone en lui tapotant l'épaule. Toutefois, je te déconseille les Morpharoks, leur parade nuptiale est trop malsaine, chuchota-t-elle.

Effarés devant la tournure que prenait la discussion, Hana et Morgan observaient la scène médusés.

- S'il vous plaît, s'impatienta Giles, peut-on en revenir au sujet principal ? Buffy, est-ce-que tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Il connait Clément, déclara la jeune femme timidement.

- Et ? demanda Rona.

- Et c'est tout.

- Super ! C'est vrai que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de confiance, cingla l'adolescente avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais il a relâché Andrew et il n'a attaqué personne.

- Pour le moment, remarqua Faith. B, c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en ton jugement mais tu dois admettre que ça nous fait prendre un risque énorme.

- Je sens qu'il était sincère, et vous me connaissez, quand quelque chose cloche mon 8ème sens me titille, plaida la Tueuse.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, le petit groupe finit par tomber d'accord. Les alliés se faisaient rares, et si le Morpharok avait effectivement été sincère, alors ils ne pouvaient pas refuser l'aide qu'il leur proposait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Alex et Anya surveillaient l'état d'Andrew, tandis que Giles, et Willow effectuaient des recherches sur les Morpharoks dans les quelques livres qu'ils avaient avec eux. Vi et Rona étaient parties visiter le centre commercial en compagnie de Spike, pendant que Faith et Oz partageaient leurs expériences de contrôle de leurs côtés sombres.

Assises dans la dernière rangée, Dawn et Buffy discutaient tout en terminant leur deuxième paquet de chips goût barbecue.

- Tiens, dit la Tueuse en lui donnant une petite bouteille d'eau. On a connu mieux comme repas.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Les chips y a que ça de vrai pour les gens de mon âge...bien que ce ne soit pas très nourrissant, admit-elle.

- Comment ça pour les gens de "ton" âge ? s'exclama Buffy faussement vexée.

- Tu sais bien, ceux de moins de 20 ans, plaisanta Dawn.

Buffy lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Alors, se crispa l'adolescente soudain sérieuse, Andrew...

- Ira bien, la rassura la jeune femme. Unt...machin-truc a été très clair là-dessus. Il ne gardera aucune séquelle.

- Tant mieux, soupira Dawn en gardant les yeux fixés devant elle.

Les deux sœurs restèrent muettes quelques minutes, chacune se noyant dans ses pensées.

- J'ai eu peur.

- Je sais Dawn, chuchota Buffy en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai eu si peur ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la Tueuse.

- Peut-être que tu tiens à lui ?

- J'en sais rien, répliqua l'adolescente en se tassant dans son fauteuil. C'est tellement...bizarre ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est d'Andrew dont on parle ! Andrew ! Le type exaspérant par excellence !

Buffy sourit, posant un regard plein de tendresse sur sa petite sœur.

- Question bizarrerie et type exaspérant je m'y connais, finit-elle par dire.

- Justement ! Angel et Spike sont tellement différents...et pourtant tu les aimes tous les deux.

- C'est vrai. Même si à l'heure actuelle, les sentiments que j'ai pour Angel ne sont plus à proprement parlé...amoureux, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Dawn se tourna vers elle abasourdie.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Disons qu'il a été et restera le premier. Quelque part, une partie de moi l'aimera toujours mais...

- Avec Spike c'est différent ? l'interrompit Dawn.

- Avec Spike c'est...intense... peut-être trop des fois, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Notre relation est plus simple... et en même-temps plus compliquée.

- Ok, là tu m'embrouilles l'esprit.

- Entre lui et moi c'est très...fusionnel, passionné...réel. On a un lien vraiment particulier, unique et... C'est bien plus puissant que tout ce que j'ai connu avant.

Dawn regarda sa sœur avec un sourire ému.

- Waaoo, souffla-t-elle. Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Buffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et contempla ses mains pour constater qu'elles tremblaient.

- Ouais, et pour tout te dire, par moment ça me terrifie.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Buffy réfléchit un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à quelqu'un au sujet de sa relation avec Spike. Et les raisons de cette peur irraisonnée étaient encore un peu floues.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, mes relations avec les hommes ont toujours été un peu...difficiles. Angel et Riley m'ont quitté tous les deux.

- Sans compter papa qui nous a plus ou moins abandonné, renchérit sa petite sœur.

- Oui, approuva Buffy. Je crois que quelque part, j'ai peur que Spike me quitte lui aussi.

- Je comprends, mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il ne te quittera jamais, c'est évident.

- Tu crois ?

- Enfin Buffy, ouvre les yeux ! Il t'aime de manière inconditionnelle, il est allé jusqu'à récupérer son âme pour être digne de toi.

La jeune femme approuva silencieusement, laissant un léger sourire s'étirer progressivement sur son visage.

- En tout cas, moi je trouve ça super que tu aies enfin décidé d'admettre que tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Oui ça...simplifie pas mal de choses en fin de compte. Et puis, tout le monde a l'air de le prendre bien alors...

- Je crois que...j'aime bien Andrew, avoua Dawn timidement.

- Oh.

La Tueuse accueillit la nouvelle avec un léger pincement au cœur, bien qu'elle ne fut pas surprise outre-mesure. Ces derniers jours elle avait pu observer un net rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré quelqu'un de plus _normal _pour Dawn...mais, à bien y réfléchir, leurs vies étaient à des kilomètres de la normalité, et fréquentant un vampire haït de tous ou presque, Buffy voyait mal comment elle pourrait la sermonner.

- Je sais qu'il est...agaçant, horripilant et tous les adjectifs en "_-ant"_ que tu voudras, mais...

- Je sais, l'interrompit la Tueuse bien placée pour savoir que ce genre d'émotion ne se contrôlait pas.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Spike et Buffy s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart des autres. Le besoin de se retrouver seuls se faisant sentir, ils avaient décidé de s'isoler un peu. Allongée près de lui, la jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait le sourcil du vampire, souvenir de la première Tueuse qu'il avait vaincu. Il interrompit son geste et porta sa main à ses lèvres glacées.

- Ca te gêne que je la touche ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Il soupira et se releva également, embarrassé.

- C'est une partie de moi que je n'aime pas, déclara-t-il.

- Spike, dit-elle doucement, tu n'es plus...

- Le monstre fait partie de moi, la coupa-t-il. Il sera toujours en moi. Toutes les choses que j'ai faites, que je t'ai faites, elles sont là Buffy, dit-il en tapotant sa tête de son index.

- Le monstre en toi est mort, murmura-t-elle. Tu l'as combattu et tu l'as vaincu.

- Peut-être, mais les horreurs qu'il a commises ne disparaitront pas.

La jeune femme se rapprocha du vampire et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bon William. Ton âme te torture, mais ça prouve qu'elle brûle en toi, au plus profond de toi, et je la ressens, là, dit-elle en prenant sa main glacée dans la sienne avant de la poser sur son cœur.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut lourd de révélations, déclaration silencieuse de sentiments enfouis depuis trop longtemps.

- Je t'aime amour, chuchota-t-il.

La Tueuse déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, savourant leur douceur.

- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.

Spike avala sa salive nerveusement.

- C'est pas ce que tu étais censée répondre, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Te connaissant, et sachant qu'on ne survivra peut-être pas à cette guerre, tu serais capable de croire que je te le dis uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

- C'est faux, se défendit-il amusé.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Moi je vois bien une réplique du genre : _"Non mon cœur, mais c'est gentil de le dire"._

- Bon bon...tu as peut-être raison, admit-il.

- Je te le dirai Spike. Quand nous aurons vaincu La Force et que nous serons confortablement installés dans un pavillon avec vue sur la mer, ajouta-t-elle.

- Eh bien c'est précis, sourcilla-t-il.

- Oh et encore tu n'as pas tous les détails, sourit-elle.

Buffy se rallongea et posa sa tête sur le torse du vampire. Elle s'endormit rapidement, bercée par sa respiration régulière. C'était une habitude, quelque chose d'ancré en lui comme un souvenir lointain de l'époque où il avait été humain.

* * *

- J'ai faim ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez profité de mon inconscience pour manger toutes les barres chocolatées, se lamenta Andrew les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Nous n'avons pas...profité de ton inconscience, rétorqua Giles agacé. Il se trouve qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

- Et personne n'a pensé à m'en garder alors que c'est moi qui les avais prises, j'avais même noté mon nom dessus, regardez ! dit-il en lui tendant un emballage. Vous voyez ? Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Le Scooby Gang observa le jeune homme avec perplexité.

- Je crois que je le préférai inconscient, murmura Anya à l'oreille d'Alex.

Amusée, Dawn s'approcha d'Andrew et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit toujours lui-même. Paralysé, le jeune homme n'osa plus bouger.

- Viens, dit-elle, allons t'en chercher d'autres.

Buffy les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Alex.

- Il semblerait que Globule en pince pour le nabot...

- Mais je croyais que c'était Morgan qui lui plaisait ! s'exclama le charpentier.

- Il faut croire que non, s'amusa Willow.

- Bien que les amours de Dawn me passionnent au plus haut point, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on discute de ce que nous allons faire à présent, déclara Giles en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Buffy. Nous devons reprendre la route et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Anya, dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme, tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Du moment que Spike ne conduit pas et qu'on a pas d'accident, ça ira, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ma conduite te pose problème ?

- C'est à cause de toi que ma blessure s'est rouverte, alors oui.

Exaspéré, le vampire leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

- Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être possédé ? demanda Dawn tandis qu'ils arrivaient au rayon sucrerie de la grande surface.

- C'était très bizarre, j'avais l'impression de vous observer depuis l'extérieur de mon corps, dit-il en mordant avec appétit dans une barre de céréales.

- Tu nous as fait peur, avoua l'adolescente en attrapant un paquet de bonbons.

- A Spike aussi ?

Dawn éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi cette fascination que tu as pour lui ?

- C'est le type-même de l'anti-héro, une sorte de Wolverine mais en beaucoup cool. Et il a tellement la classe dit-il d'un air rêveur.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas trop que penser de l'étrange admiration qu'il portait au vampire. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le rayon prêt-à-porter masculin, Andrew s'immobilisa brutalement, un air de conspiration flottant sur son visage.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Dawn.

- Bouge pas, je reviens !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit d'une cabine d'essayage vêtu d'un jean sombre, d'un t-shirt noir, et d'une chemise rouge. Pour parfaire son allure, il enfila un long manteau de cuir noir, puis plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

- T'en dis quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Dawn qui éclata de rire en contemplant cette pâle imitation de Spike.

- Tu trouves pas que je lui ressemble un peu ? Il faut peut-être que je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

L'adolescente rit de plus belle, se tenant les côtes.

- Ne te moques pas Globule ! ordonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un air faussement menaçant. Je suis Spike, alias William le sanguinaire !

- Oh je suis morte de trouille, s'esclaffa-t-elle en se redressant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, je vais te mordre, dit-il en approchant son visage du cou de l'adolescente.

Troublée par cette proximité, celle-ci s'empourpra et le repoussa doucement.

- Tu oublies que je suis la sœur de la Tueuse, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Haha ! Mais je mange des Tueuses au petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse.

Sans crier gare, Andrew fonça droit sur elle et, c'est en riant qu'ils tombèrent sur la moquette de la pièce réservée aux cabines d'essayage. Ils rirent encore plusieurs minutes, allongés sur le sol. Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, imité par l'adolescente. Ils se fixèrent en silence un moment, confus par l'intimité qui s'était brusquement installée entre eux.

- Merci, finit par dire Dawn, de t'être interposé entre le Morpharok et moi.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée, dit-il simplement.

- Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oh et tu crois que ça aurait fait de moi un héro ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa timidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Surpris, Andrew se recula, écarquilla les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en contemplant le visage de l'adolescente.

- Il y a un Turok-Han derrière toi, dit-il avec effroi.

Le sang de l'adolescente se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement caractéristique du vampire préhistorique qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse en roulant sur elle-même. Le monstre percuta un mur de plein fouet et s'écroula un peu sonné. Dawn se releva précipitamment, attrapa Andrew par la main et ils s'élancèrent vers la sortie. Reprenant ses esprits, le Turok-Han se releva. Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de se lancer à la poursuite des deux jeunes gens.

- Comment est-il entré ? s'inquiéta Andrew en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux par dessus son épaule.

- Aucune idée, répliqua l'adolescente essoufflée. Dépêchons-nous d'aller prévenir les autres.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le rapprochement Dawn-Andrew vous plait ?  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews ;)_**

**_Le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement, je suis en train de l'écrire..._**


	10. Chapter 9 - La théorie d'Andrew

**Hello ! Je vous retrouve avec un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre ! J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir lol**

**Je tiens sincèrement à remercier Nesva ainsi que xGothicxAngelx pour leur reviews ! Ca me donne vraiment le courage et la motivation nécessaire pour continuer l'écriture de cette fiction sur laquelle je travaille déjà depuis 6 mois :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - La théorie d'Andrew**

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qui se passait, Willow rassemblait ses affaires. Le Scooby Gang avait pris la décision de partir pour Tacoma en fin de matinée. Oz se posta près d'elle, observant la jeune femme se débattre pour fermer son sac qui contenait pas moins d'une dizaine de livres.

- Je crois qu'elle va craquer, dit-il en indiquant la fermeture éclair qui menaçait d'exploser sous la pression.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'irrita-t-elle. Elle fermait quand on est arrivé, pourquoi elle ne ferme plus ?

- Un nouveau mystère à résoudre pour la bande à Scooby, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête suggestif.

- Quelqu'un a dut lancer un sort, c'est pas possible autrement, marmonna-t-elle tout en continuant de s'acharner sur le fermoir.

- Tiens, dit Oz en lui tendant son propre sac, mets-en quelques uns dedans.

- Mais...tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Hana et moi avons décidé de venir avec vous, déclara-t-il calmement. On s'est dit qu'un loup et une sorcière en plus ne seraient pas de trop.

- Oh mais...c'est génial ! s'écria la jeune femme en lui sautant dans les bras ! Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, sauf qu'on est adulte et qu'on ne va plus au lycée.

Willow termina de ranger ses affaires dans le sac d'Oz, bien consciente que les choses ne seraient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Bien sûr, elle avait de l'affection pour lui, et quelque part il y aurait toujours une certaine tendresse entre eux, mais elle avait tourné depuis longtemps cette page de sa vie. Et à part de l'amitié, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien offrir d'autre au jeune homme.

- Mais...mais et les autres survivants, que vont-ils devenir ?

- Ils ont décidé de partir de leur côté avec Morgan.

- Oh, il ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Non, Hana et lui sont plus ou moins en froid depuis l'histoire avec le Morpharok.

- Ca me fait de la peine pour eux. Ils avaient l'air si proches, soupira-t-elle.

Oz ne répondit bien. Il était bien placé pour savoir que certaines relations ne duraient pas.

De son côté, Hana terminait elle aussi de rassembler ses affaires. Elle referma son sac à dos, la gorge serrée. Morgan avait décidé de partir de son côté, et cette décision la blessait. L'adolescente savait depuis des années que ce jour finirait par arriver, seulement, elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre sans lui. Il était sa famille. Sa seule famille.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Faith en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

La jeune sorcière observa la Tueuse brune avec perplexité, un peu surprise qu'elle lui témoigne de l'attention.

- Ecoute, reprit Faith, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais...

- Il m'abandonne, murmura l'adolescente.

- Oh, déclara la jeune femme en baissant les épaules. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? l'interrogea Hana en posant son sac par terre.

- Disons que je suis plutôt bien placée pour savoir que quand quelque chose ne va pas il vaut mieux vider son sac.

Hana regarda une nouvelle fois cette jeune femme au regard dur, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ravalant ses larmes, elle déclara :

- J'avais 10 ans quand on s'est rencontré.

- C'était déjà un vampire ?

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête et poursuivit :

- J'ai assisté au meurtre de mes parents et...et je serai morte également si Morgan n'avait pas été dans le coin ce soir là. Il n'avait pas encore sa puce à l'époque et pourtant il m'a sauvé, moi, une humaine ! Il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a soigné, il m'a même inscrite à l'école, sourit-elle. Il voulait que j'ai la vie la plus normale possible.

La jeune fille enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa aller à son chagrin, bercée par Faith qui étrangement se retrouvait en cette enfant brisée.

- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne veut pas venir avec nous ? Je...je ne comprends pas.

- Parfois, les gens font des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas Hana.

* * *

Ne supportant pas de voir Hana pleurer, Morgan sortit discrètement du cinéma. Il plaqua un poing rageur dans le mur le plus proche maudissant sa bêtise. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision, mais il se détestait de lui infliger cette souffrance.

- Y'en a un qui a les nerfs en boule, remarqua Spike en indiquant le trou béant dans le mur.

- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu, déclara Morgan. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- De temps en temps j'aime bien m'isoler, être un peu...au calme.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que tes potes sont pas mal agités.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ? demanda Spike en lui proposant une cigarette.

- J'ai décidé de laisser Hana partir avec vous, dit-il en inspirant une bouffé de tabac.

- Tu l'abandonnes ? sourcilla le vampire décoloré.

- Non...enfin, peut-être.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son homologue il reprit :

- Je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon, elle doit vivre sans moi.

- Ca me rappelle le discours d'un imbécile, l'air de chien battu en moins.

- Je l'aime cette gamine, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je dois partir.

Spike observa Morgan un instant et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Tu risques de la perdre, tu le sais ça ?

- Il faut qu'elle fasse ses propres expériences, qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans moi.

- La vie est courte, même pour nous. Tu peux te faire tuer d'un moment à l'autre, tout comme elle.

- Ecoute Spike, c'est vrai que je t'admire...mais, je ne veux pas de tes conseils. Ma décision est prise, quoiqu'il arrive je ne changerai pas d'avis. Hana doit s'éloigner de moi pour être heureuse.

Quelque part Spike comprenait son résonnement. Il avait d'ailleurs lui aussi pensé à partir quelques mois plus tôt.

- Est-ce...

- On veillera sur elle, ne t'en fais pas.

- Spike ! hurla Dawn en déboulant avec Andrew. Turok-Han !

- Combien ? s'inquiéta le vampire.

- Un seul, il est juste derrière nous !

- Filez à l'intérieur, je m'en occupe !

- Je viens t'aider, déclara Morgan.

Dawn et Andrew se précipitèrent dans salle pendant que Spike et Morgan se jetaient sur le Turok-Han. Le vampire brun encaissa un premier coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit traverser le hall du cinéma. Il s'écrasa contre le stand de popcorns, et lorsqu'il se redressa, son visage avait prit son apparence démoniaque. Furieux, il retourna prêter main forte à Spike qui venait à son tour de faire connaissance avec la vitrine de friandises.

- Prends-le à revers, ordonna ce dernier.

Ils se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté du vampire préhistorique, et tandis qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois d'envoyer Morgan au tapis, Spike en profita pour lui planter son pieu dans le cœur.

* * *

- Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ?

- On en sait rien Buffy, répondit Willow. La barrière magique est toujours en place.

- Vous pensez que c'est à cause du Morpharok ? demanda Vi. Peut-être qu'en sortant il l'a fissuré ?

- Hana et moi avons vérifié, il n'y a aucune brèche.

- Le plus probable est qu'il était là avant qu'Hana lance le sortilège, raisonna Giles. - Espérons qu'il était seul, ajouta Alex.

La Tueuse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine inquiète.

- Il ne faut pas trainer, il y en a peut-être d'autres, dit-elle.

- Bufy a raison, approuva Faith. Nous devons partir rapidement.

- Très bien, acquiesça Giles, finissons de rassembler nos affaires et mettons-nous en route.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le garage souterrain. Le Scooby Gang fit ses adieux aux survivants de Portland puis, un à un ils s'installèrent dans le van d'Oz. Spike prit Morgan à part quelques secondes pour lui donner les clés de la fourgonnette qu'Alex, Buffy et lui avaient récupéré.

- Si tu changes d'avis, nous serons à Tacoma pour quelques jours, dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Hana se rapprocha des deux vampires, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Spike s'éclipsa, les laissant se dire au revoir. Morgan et l'adolescente s'observèrent un instant. Puis n'y tenant plus il la serra dans ses bras.

- Ma petite Hana, murmura-t-il.

Incapable de répondre, la jeune fille ne put lui offrir qu'un faible sourire, avant de se précipiter à son tour à l'intérieur du van. Il referma la porte derrière elle, la gorge nouée de voir partir ce petit bout de femme auquel il tenait tant. L'adolescente posa sa main sur la vitre arrière, et dans un geste tendre il l'imita.

- Je t'aime oniisan, articula-t-elle en silence.

* * *

Alex et Willow s'étaient installés à l'avant du véhicule sur la banquette passager. Le reste du Scooby Gang ainsi qu'Hana avaient pris place à l'arrière.

Rona ronchonnait sur le manque d'espace, pendant que Spike ravalait une remarque bien sentie à l'attention de la jeune Tueuse. Sa mauvaise humeur constante affectait le moral des autres, rendant la cohabitation difficile. Buffy cependant ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle savait que l'adolescente était terrorisée et que c'était sa façon d'exorciser ses craintes.

- Il y a combien de kilomètres jusque Tacoma ? demanda Andrew tandis qu'Oz engageait le van sur l'autoroute.

- Environ 230, répondit ce dernier en enclenchant les essuie-glaces.

- On pourrait jouer à compter les plaques d'immatriculation qui ne sont pas du coin, proposa le jeune homme avec sa légèreté habituelle.

- Sans vouloir te saper le moral, j'ai peur qu'on ne croise pas beaucoup de voitures, rétorqua Faith.

- Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi compter des plaques d'immatriculation est amusant, renchérit Anya en allongeant ses jambes devant elle. Je préfère largement faire mes comptes. D'ailleurs si on devait se faire payer à chaque fois qu'on sauve le monde on serait millionnaires, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- On en a déjà parlé, répliqua Buffy, et je reste sur mes positions. Je me vois mal demander de l'argent à chaque fois que je sauve quelqu'un.

- Aha ! s'exclama Giles coupant court au débat. J'ai trouvé !

- Vous avez trouvé quoi Rupert ? Le moyen de nous rendre riches ? demanda Spike avec sarcasme.

- Les Morpharoks, répondit l'observateur en ignorant sa remarque. C'est écrit ici, ajouta-t-il.

- Ca dit quoi ? l'interrogea Violet dans un bâillement.

- Tout ce que...comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Unter...untfl...Unt, bafouilla la Tueuse.

- Tout ce qu'il a raconté à Buffy était vrai. Apparemment ils sont vraiment pacifiques, mais leur mauvaise réputation est due à un des leurs qui aurait mal tourné.

Tous attendirent une réplique d'Andrew trouvant un rapport quelconque avec Dark Vador mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en constatant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cet accoutrement ? s'exclama Spike qui venait seulement de remarquer la tenue du jeune homme.

- Une imitation, tu devrais être flatté, plaisanta Alex en se retournant vers le vampire blond.

Le charpentier se tourna vers Willow en riant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Willow ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Buffy.

La Tueuse se rapprocha de la banquette passager pour constater que l'état de la jeune sorcière était alarmant. D'une pâleur effrayante, celle-ci semblait plongée dans une sorte de catatonie. Les yeux fermés, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Will ? dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Hana ne va pas bien non plus, s'écria Dawn.

- Oz, arrête le van, ordonna Buffy, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

* * *

Le Scooby Gang était arrêté depuis une quinzaine minutes sur le bas côté. Les deux sorcières étaient toujours dans un état léthargique, imperméables à ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Alex et Spike avaient pris soin de les installer confortablement en attendant de découvrir ce qui leur arrivait.

- Qu'en dites-vous Giles ?

Le bibliothécaire soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, n'ayant aucune idée du mal qui les affectait.

- Je...je n'en sais rien Buffy, finit-il par dire.

- C'est tout de même étrange que ce phénomène ne touche que les sorcières, remarqua Anya.

- Peut-être que c'est une sorte de sommeil astral et qu'elles ont une vision de l'avenir, suggéra Andrew.

- Ehhh, pour une fois je trouve sa théorie pas complètement stupide, approuva Alex.

- C'est vrai...ça se tient, admit Giles à contrecœur. Je vais regarder dans mon _"Traité des affections magiques"_ s'il y a des précédents, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant nerveusement un gros volume poussiéreux.

Andrew sourit, ravi que son idée soit pour une fois prise au sérieux.

Le silence s'installa progressivement, uniquement troublé par le bruit des pages tournées par Giles. Violet bâilla, totalement épuisée par les évènements des derniers jours. Elle qui était d'ordinaire boute-en-train n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son naturel angoissé avait malheureusement pris le pas sur sa bonne humeur. Rona quant à elle attendait que les choses se passent. En son for intérieur la jeune Tueuse avait jeté l'éponge. Elle était là parce qu'elle devait y être, mais elle ne voulait plus se battre...en réalité, elle n'en avait même jamais eu envie. Elle soupira et laissa aller sa tête contre la paroi de la camionnette.

Une heure. Deux heures. Attendre...encore et toujours. Buffy n'en pouvait plus de ne faire que ça. L'estomac rongé par l'inquiétude, elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se défouler. Elle qui était plutôt fonceuse, ne supportait pas l'expectative dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis leur _départ_ de Sunnydale. La jeune femme étira les muscles de ses épaules qui commençaient à s'engourdir et se tourna vers Spike.

- J'ai besoin d'action, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quel gendre d'action amour ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Un bon combat.

- Au corps à corps ?

- Peut-être bien, sourit-elle. Tu es partant ?

- Ca se pourrait, sourcilla-t-il.

Avec un sourire espiègle elle lui tendit un pieu tandis qu'elle-même s'armait de La Faux.

- On va faire un tour, annonça-t-elle aux autres avant d'ouvrir la portière du van.

- Mais Buffy, et si elles se réveillent ? s'inquiéta Dawn.

- Nous ne serons pas loin, répliqua la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de dégommer quelques monstres.

- Faith devrait peut-être venir avec vous ? suggéra Giles.

- Rupert, je crois que ces deux-là n'ont pas spécialement envie que je sois dans leurs pattes, plaisanta la Tueuse brune.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

- Ils vont faire des galipettes pendant qu'on doit surveiller les malades, c'est typique, marmonna Anya.

- Tenez, déclara Giles en tendant d'autres livres aux membres du Scooby, rendez-vous utiles.

Alex fut sur le point d'objecter quelque chose mais se ravisa. L'ancien bibliothécaire semblait à bout de nerfs, et manifester son mécontentement par une remarque sarcastique ne serait peut-être pas vu d'un très bon œil. Le jeune homme ouvrit le gros volume que venait de lui donner l'observateur et soupira discrètement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les recherches. S'occuper de la logistique, aller chercher des Donut's passait encore, mais se plonger dans la lecture d'ouvrages aussi vieux que le monde écrits dans des langues souvent incompréhensibles relevaient vraiment de l'exploit pour lui. Et pourtant. Il ne dit rien, et commença le déchiffrage du texte ancien qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

A l'extérieur du van, la pluie avait cessé, laissant sa place à un temps lourd et moite. Accoudé à la rambarde de sécurité, Spike observait la Tueuse tandis qu'elle se battait avec un Turok-Han. Déterminée, la jeune femme ne laissait passer aucune attaque. Elle esquivait chaque assaut avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes. Il avait toujours été fasciné par sa façon de se battre, et il avait plus d'une fois comparé ses combats contre elle à une danse sensuelle.

- Un coup de main chaton ?

- Ca va aller, répondit-elle, en se baissant pour éviter un coup de pied.

Le Turok-Han, insensible au ballet de la Tueuse, commençait à perdre patience. Il poussa un grognement sonore et se jeta sur Buffy qui de surprise se retrouva clouée au sol.

- Toujours pas ? demanda Spike amusé.

- Je...gère, répliqua-t-elle en envoyant un coup de genou bien placé au monstre.

Elle se redressa avec agilité avant de se placer en position défensive. Les poings levés devant son visage, la jeune femme anticipa la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire et réussit à l'esquiver. Elle en profita pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le dos du Turok-Han qui ne faiblit pas pour autant. Il se rua à nouveau sur Buffy qui l'accueillit cette fois-ci avec le manche de la Faux. Elle retira son arme de sa poitrine, satisfaite de l'expression ahurie du monstre lorsqu'il se consuma, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Spike qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je suis toujours aussi frustrée d'être impuissante face à l'état de Willow et Hana. Je peux éliminer n'importe quel démon, mais mettez-moi dans une situation comme celle-ci et je suis parfaitement inutile, rumina-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas inutile amour.

- Ah non ? Tu peux me dire à quoi je sers en ce moment ?

- Tu viens de dégommer un Turok-Han, ça en fait un de moins sur la centaine de milliers qu'on doit vaincre, dit-il en espérant qu'un peu d'humour lui rendrait le sourire.

- Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, bougonna-t-elle.

- On va trouver ce qu'elles ont, tenta-t-il de la rassurer avant de jeter son mégot. Le nabot a peut-être même raison, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

- Ce serait une première, remarqua la jeune femme avec amusement.

- Et pour le coup Rupert serait vexé.

- Un peu et il y aurait de quoi, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Non mais c'est vrai, il passe sa vie à étudier le moindre bouquin, et voilà qu'Andrew trouve une explication en nous sortant une de ses théories absurdes.

Le vampire attira la jeune femme à lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il y lut un peu de panique mais également autre chose. De la tendresse, de l'affection et peut-être même...non. Il se refusa d'y croire, chassant cette idée de son esprit.

- La rouquine va s'en sortir, reprit-il doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille. Elle est plus costaud qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Buffy se serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Oubliant le monde qui les entourait, ils approfondirent leur baiser, se laissant gagner peu à peu par la fièvre. La température étant montée d'un cran, la Tueuse se recula doucement, à bout de souffle, et laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse du vampire.

- Bon sang, souffla-t-il, une douche serait la bienvenue.

- Je confirme, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Froide, de préférence.

- Tu as raison, autant éviter...

- La chaleur...

- La moiteur...

- Et tout ce qui va avec, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés sous la pluie qui recommença à tomber, et c'est avec regret qu'ils mirent fin à leur étreinte.

- On devrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur avant que ça ne dérape, chuchota le vampire en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Et puis avec ce qui tombe tu vas finir par attraper froid, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Les deux, sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme la saisit, le corps parcouru de frissons à ce simple contact.

* * *

Hana et Willow se tenaient debout, tout en haut du Space Needle de Seattle. Main dans la main, elles observaient toutes deux la ville en flammes qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Peur, désespoir, chaos. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier le terrifiant spectacle qui se jouait devant elles.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Hana dont l'intonation trahissait la panique.

- Seattle il me semble. Ou du moins une vision apocalyptique de Seattle, reprit la sorcière rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais...qu'est-ce-qu'on fait là ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-qu'on est censées faire ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre...on dirait une sorte de message.

- Bonjour Willow, dit une voix douce derrière elles.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre. La personne qu'elle avait aimé plus que la vie elle-même se tenait là, devant elle. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, auréolée d'une douce lumière, elle serrait dans ses bras Miss Kitty Fantastico, la petite chatte qu'elles avaient adopté quelques années auparavant.

- Tara ? souffla Willow.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et lui tendit la main, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une imitation de La Force. La sorcière rousse s'approcha lentement, et avec une légère appréhension toucha la main de sa défunte petite amie. Intriguée, Hana s'approcha à son tour. L'adolescente prit sa main entre les siennes et ferma les yeux une seconde. Une chaleur de bienveillance, semblable à une brise d'été l'envahit, se propageant doucement dans son corps.

- Son aura est pure, confirma-t-elle à voix basse.

- Tu arrive à la sentir ? demanda Willow impressionnée. J'en suis encore incapable.

- Ma mère m'a appris à les distinguer lorsque j'étais enfant. Il en existe plusieurs types. En tant qu'humaines, les notre sont fluides et lisses, celles des vampires et des démons sont disloquées, expliqua-t-elle. L'aura de ton amie est chaude, douce, pure, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est...un ange en quelque sorte.

- Ce n'est pas donc pas la Force...

- Non, l'aura de La Force est froide, sombre, abyssale, frissonna Hana.

Tara reposa sur le sol la petite chatte qu'elle serrait contre elle, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Le souffle court, en état de choc, Willow était sur point de s'effondrer. Constatant sa pâleur, l'adolescente la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe. Depuis la mort prématurée de Tara, la sorcière rousse avait prié, supplié les forces de l'univers des mois entiers pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, sans jamais être exaucée...jusqu'à ce jour.

- Tara, sanglota Willow en la serrant dans ses bras, ma chérie...c'est bien toi !

- C'est moi, répliqua Tara avec un sourire baigné de larmes. Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait toujours, dit-elle dans un souffle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

- Tu me manques tellement, tout est si difficile depuis que...

- Je sais, murmura Tara avec douceur. Mais tu es forte, comme une amazone, tu te souviens ?

Willow acquiesça d'un signe de tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, contemplant avec tendresse le visage de sa bien aimée.

Hana recula de quelques pas, touchée par ces retrouvailles émouvantes. Elle regarda à nouveau la ville et sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu es vraiment là ?

- Ce n'est pas réel Willow, chuchota Tara avec tristesse. Je vous ai fait plonger toutes les deux dans un sommeil astral pour vous mettre en garde.

- Nous mettre en garde ? s'inquiéta Willow.

- La Force, reprit la jeune femme. Elle est en train d'étendre son armée jusqu'au nord du pays. Les vampires préhistoriques et les bringers sont sur le point d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- Justement nous sommes en route, avec Buffy, Alex, et les autres. Nous venons chercher les dernières Tueuses.

- Elles ont quitté la ville, se crispa Tara. Ca fait quelques jours maintenant.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Willow abasourdie.

- Où sont-elles ? s'alarma Hana en rejoignant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. D'après les puissances supérieures, elles sont en sécurité.

- Je savais que j'aurai du refaire la formule de localisation avant de partir, se maudit Willow.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la réconforta Hana, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à notre départ, ajouta-t-elle tristement en repensant à Morgan.

- Mais alors si elles ne sont plus là...tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on a quitté Los Angeles n'était qu'une perte de temps...Bon sang mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas refait cette

formule ? !

- Ce n'était pas une perte de temps Willow, votre venue à Portland était nécessaire, l'apaisa Tara en lui posant la main sur le bras. Hana est une sorcière très puissante, elle vous sera d'une grande aide lors du combat final.

- Je ne suis pas si puissante que ça, remarqua l'adolescente avec un froncement de sourcils gêné.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, reprit Tara. Ne te sous-estime pas.

- Elle a raison, approuva Willow. De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es bien plus puissante que je ne le suis.

Hana répondit par un sourire crispé, ressentant soudain tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle finit par demander :

- Bon, alors concrètement, on doit faire quoi ? Est-ce-qu'on doit venir jusqu'ici ou

pas ?

- Vous n'y trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez. Pour le moment, la ville est épargnée, mais tout ce que vous voyez là-dessous sera bientôt réel, annonça sombrement Tara. Vous devez absolument réunir les Tueuses et retourner à Sunnydale. La Bouche de l'Enfer doit être détruite.

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Une semaine tout au plus

- Mais nous n'avons rien, reprit Willow, pas la moindre information qui nous permettrait de vaincre La Force.

- Je t'ai apporté ceci, déclara la jeune femme blonde en lui tendant un collier serti d'un pendentif de cristal rose en forme de demi-lune et un petit livre à la couverture blanche. Les puissances supérieures me les ont confiés.

- Les puissances supérieures ? s'étonna Willow. Ce sont les "patrons" d'Angel, non ?

- La personne que j'ai vu m'a dit être une amie.

- Cordélia, murmura la sorcière rousse brusquement envahit par un sentiment de nostalgie.

Willow avait apprit récemment que son ancienne camarade de classe était en quelque sorte décédée. Elle faisait à présent partie des puissances supérieures...un destin que la jeune sorcière n'aurait jamais pu imaginer...surtout quand on connaissait Cordélia comme elle l'avait connu à l'époque du lycée.

- Ce sont des reliques sacrées de magie blanche, poursuivit Tara. Monsieur Giles et toi devriez peut-être les étudier. Je pense qu'elles pourront vous être utiles.

Une détonation secoua la tour du Space Needle, rappelant aux deux sorcières que le temps pressait.

- Je vais devoir vous renvoyer maintenant.

La gorge de Willow se noua à cette annonce. Ces quelques minutes passés avec Tara avaient filé si vite que l'idée de la perdre une nouvelle fois lui parut soudain comme insoutenable.

- Encore quelques minutes, implora-t-elle à voix basse. Laisse-moi rester encore quelques minutes avec toi.

- On ne peut pas Willow, dit-elle doucement. J'ai déjà perturbé l'équilibre naturel en te contactant, en demander plus pourrait être...dangereux.

- Tara...

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Je t'appartiens Willow, mon âme est toute à toi.

Willow sentit ses yeux brûler tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Tara dans un souffle avant de se reculer. Hana, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains, il va revenir je te le promets.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- On finit toujours par revenir auprès de ceux qu'on aime. Maintenant écoute-moi. Tu vas fermer les yeux et lorsque tu les rouvriras, tu seras de retour auprès des autres, d'accord ?

L'adolescente acquiesça silencieusement, et ferma les paupières.

- Je te confie Willow, murmura Tara à son oreille.

* * *

Lorsque Spike et Buffy étaient retournés à l'intérieur du van, Hana et Willow n'avaient toujours pas repris connaissance. Oz ayant aperçu un motel un peu plus tôt sur la route, le Scooby gang avait décidé d'un commun accord de s'y rendre en attendant de trouver une solution au mal qui touchait les deux sorcières.

Willow ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ses adieux avec Tara avaient été éprouvants. Déchirants. Rouvrant une plaie qu'elle pensait fermée.

- Elle se réveille, chuchota Buffy en se précipitant auprès de sa meilleure amie, bientôt rejointe par Dawn et Alex.

Hana commença également à remuer. Elle s'étira longuement puis se redressa avec précaution.

- Ca va Hana ? s'inquiéta Faith, en prenant lui prenant la main.

- Je ...j'ai la nausée, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Violet et Anya s'approchèrent également, contemplant l'adolescente avec scepticisme.

- Tu es toute verte, remarqua l'ancien démon vengeur en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ca arrive à Alex quand il voit des trucs pas ragoûtants, et après il vomit. C'est très embarrassant.

- Anya ! protesta le jeune homme en question.

- Tu vas sûrement vomir aussi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire à l'attention d'Hana, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser.

- Je vous présente ma délicieuse petite amie, ironisa le charpentier.

- Laissez-les respirer, protesta Giles, vous allez les étouffer. Willow, reprit-il doucement, tout va bien ?

La gorge nouée, la jeune femme referma les paupières un instant, avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis déclara :

- Un peu engourdie, mais ça va.

- Alors, vous étiez où ? l'interrogea Anya.

- Les paris sont officiellement clos, annonça Oz avec son calme habituel.

- Andrew pense que vous étiez plongées dans un sommeil astral et que vous aviez des visions du futur, et Giles croit vous avez été victimes d'un sortilège de sommeil lancé par une puissance infernale qu'il a inventé de toute pièce pour nous faire croire qu'il est intelligent.

- Merci Anya pour cette... remise en question de mes compétences, se vexa ce dernier.

- J'ai misé 20 dollars sur vous Rupert, le soutint Spike à la grande surprise de l'observateur. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? demanda Alex.

- Désolée Giles, se crispa la sorcière rousse, Andrew a raison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors, effarés, vers le jeune homme, dont le visage s'illumina d'un large sourire.

- Ca veut dire que je suis plus intelligent que Monsieur Giles ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Certainement pas, se défendit ce dernier.

- Un coup de chance. Tu sors tellement de bêtises à la seconde, qu'il fallait bien que tu tombes juste un jour ou l'autre, cingla Spike avec sarcasme. Question de statistique. A ce propos Rupert, vous me devez 20 billets.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Le passage avec Tara a été très dur à écrire, j'adore ce personnage mais je ne la maîtrise pas du tout...je l'ai réécris au moins 3 ou 4 fois lol  
**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 10, mais si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous il devrait arriver assez vite.**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 10 - Changement de plan

**C'est un miracle, je suis régulière dans mes posts ! C'est agréable les phases d'inspiration, j'aimerai que ça dure plus longtemps lol**

**Je remercie sincèrement Pommedapi, Herowitch, xGothicxAngelx pour leurs reviews qui à chaque fois me boostent un peu plus pour continuer cette histoire. Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes qui se sont arrêtés sur ma fic depuis sa publication.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Changement de plan**

- C'est fascinant, reprit Giles pour la troisième fois en examinant le médaillon que Willow avait rapporté de sa rencontre astrale avec Tara.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, remarqua Buffy avec un sourire.

- Moi ce qui me fascine c'est qu'elle l'a ramené d'un rêve, déclara Alex. Tu crois que ça marcherait si je rêvais que je récupérais mon œil ?

- Désolée, répliqua la sorcière en secouant la tête.

- Vous avez une idée de comment cette breloque va nous aider à vaincre La Force ? demanda Spike en cherchant son paquet de cigarette au fond de sa poche.

- Tara pense qu'elle nous sera utile, déclara Willow.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Rosenberg, tu n'as aucune preuve que c'était réellement elle, cingla Faith les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Non mais c'est vrai, cette histoire me parait louche.

- Je suis d'accord avec Faith, approuva Rona. C'est bizarre qu'elle nous dise de faire demi-tour.

- C'était bien elle, se défendit Willow. Il n'y a aucun doute.

La sorcière rousse se leva et arracha la carte du pays affichée au mur.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? s'enquit la Tueuse brune.

- Je vais vous prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas, répliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

Elle étala la carte devant elle, alluma quelques bougies et ferma les yeux un instant. Le son de sa voix à peine audible, Willow commença à murmurer la formule de localisation pour déterminer l'emplacement des dernières Tueuses. Progressivement, le calme s'empara des lieux, le silence étant juste troublé par l'incantation prononcée par la sorcière. Une douce lumière scintilla au dessus de la carte, puis l'illumina par touche. Willow rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Vous voyez, dit-elle en brandissant le document à l'attention de Faith et Rona, Elle a dit la vérité. Les Tueuses sont toutes regroupées au même endroit, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant un amas de petits points lumineux.

Alex lui prit la carte des mains et l'étudia un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua Giles.

- Soit c'est une blague, soit elles avaient envie de jouer au blackjack avant la fin du monde, ironisa le charpentier en tendant la carte au bibliothécaire.

L'ancien observateur l'étudia à son tour dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Giles ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Buffy.

- Il semblerait que la prochaine étape de notre périple soit...Las Vegas, dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme en lui arrachant la carte des mains. Mais enfin c'est absurde ! Willow tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée quelque part ?

- Bien sûr que je suis sûre de moi, se vexa la sorcière rousse.

- C'est étrange qu'elles se soient toutes regroupées là-bas, admit Dawn, mais j'ai confiance en Willow, et si elle dit que c'est bien Tara qu'elle a vu alors je la crois.

- Je suis d'accord avec la môme, approuva Spike. On perd du temps à discuter, mettons-nous en route.

Buffy réfléchit quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté cette histoire de Las Vegas lui semblait plus que grotesque, mais d'un autre côté Spike avait raison. Le temps leur était compté. Tous ces visages tournés vers elle lui donnèrent soudain le tournis. Ils attendaient qu'elle se conduise en leader et prenne une décision, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait Buffy, finit par demander Vi. On tente ou pas ?

- Pourquoi ne pas nous séparer ? proposa alors Oz. Un groupe pourrait aller vérifier ce qui se passe à Seattle, pendant que l'autre irait à Vegas.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a qu'un seul véhicule, lui fit remarquer Spike.

- Le parking est plein de bagnoles à l'abandon, indiqua Faith. Y a qu'à se servir.

- L'idée qu'a émis Oz, me semble intéressante, déclara Giles en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Très bien, capitula Buffy. Séparons-nous. Qui part pour Vegas, qui va à Seattle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux groupes étaient formés. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Dawn, Anya, Alex, Willow et Andrew d'un côté, Oz, Hana, Faith, Violet et Rona de l'autre.

- Euhhh on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les groupes soient équilibrés, constata Rona.

- Elle a raison, approuva Andrew. Il manque un homme dans le votre.

Oz leva la main et déclara :

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'en suis un.

- Oui enfin, tu es surtout un loup, reprit le jeune homme blond. Ce dont vous avez besoin c'est...un cerveau, un chef, un meneur, ajouta-t-il la tête haute et les poings sur les hanches.

- Hors de question que ce crétin vienne avec nous, annonça Faith catégorique.

- Mais...mais je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai trouvé ce qui était arrivé à Willow et Hana !

- Pure coïncidence.

Andrew croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

- Dire que je trouvais ça cool une Tueuse des ténèbres...

Exaspérée Faith leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va nous servir de t'avoir dans les pattes.

- Eh bien, en tant qu'ancien génie du mal, je peux...élaborer des plans...

- Tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres, grommela Alex.

- Il peut faire l'appât, remarqua Anya avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Oui ! On a toujours besoin d'un...Hé ! Je ne veux pas faire l'appât !

- Ok ok, abdiqua Faith, Tu peux venir, mais je te préviens tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux !

Dawn pinça les lèvres déçue que la Tueuse brune ait accepté. Elle regarda Andrew jubiler de partir à l'aventure et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Les groupes vous conviennent maintenant ? demanda Buffy.

- Pour moi on en est au même point, ironisa Rona.

Ignorant sa remarque, la Tueuse reprit :

- Si les choses se gâtent, vous reprenez la route, pas question de jouer...

- Les héros, on sait Buffy, l'interrompit Faith. Rosenberg, dès que vous êtes sur place tu contactes Hana ?

La sorcière acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Dans tous les cas on se retrouve à Sunnydale, reprit la Tueuse brune.

- Et on bottera les fesses à cette sale Force ! lança Andrew avec un grand sourire qui eut le don d'amuser Dawn.

- En tout cas on essaiera, temporisa Buffy.

- Tiens, dit Oz en lui tendant les clés de son van. Vous êtes plus nombreux que nous.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on va se débrouiller.

* * *

Les heures défilèrent lentement tandis que le Scooby Gang filait vers Las Vegas. Giles et Willow tentaient de décoder le petit livre que Tara avait confié à la sorcière, sans succès.

- Il va nous falloir des jours pour décrypter le code, rumina Willow en se tassant un peu plus dans son siège.

- Tara n'a pas pu t'en dire plus ? l'interrogea Giles en refermant l'ouvrage.

La sorcière secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de revoir la femme de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander plus de renseignements.

- Je suis désolée Giles...ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, la réconforta-t-il. Nous trouverons.

L'ancien observateur posa un regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas évoqué ses sentiments depuis sa brève rencontre avec Tara. Giles ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela avait du être douloureux, mais il se garda cependant d'aborder le sujet. Ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil astral n'appartenait qu'à elle, et le bibliothécaire ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Dawn observait l'extérieur qui défilait sous ses yeux d'un air absent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Andrew lui manquait. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, et cette séparation lui confirmait la nature des sentiments qui avaient commencé à naître en elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Alex et Anya qui s'étaient endormis. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle les observait, heureuse qu'ils se soient retrouvés malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté ces derniers mois.

Assise à l'avant, Buffy était perdue dans ses pensées. Toute cette histoire la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Depuis la défaite contre La Force et leur fuite de Sunnydale, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond.

- Tout va bien amour ? demanda Spike en accélérant légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, finit-elle par dire.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu notre temps. On avance d'un pas pour reculer de trois.

- D'après ce qu'a dit la rouquine, notre passage à Portland était nécessaire, dit-il calmement.

- Peut-être…je t'avoue que tout ça me…j'aimerai que tout soit déjà terminé, avoua-t-elle.

- Bientôt chaton, encore un peu de patience.

La jeune femme observa un instant la route défiler par la fenêtre de sa portière.

- Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera, soupira-t-elle après une seconde. Cette guerre contre La Force…

- Est difficile, l'interrompit-il, mais pas insurmontable.

Buffy tourna son visage vers lui, étonnée par son optimisme.

- Je te trouve bien confiant.

- Si on part perdant c'est sûr qu'on se fera botter les fesses, railla-t-il. Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi poussin.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais toujours pas comment on va faire…les Turok-Hans sont des centaines de milliers, et nous on est là à s'agiter dans tous les sens sans but précis.

- Buffy, on va y arriver. On fera ce qui est nécessaire. On a avec nous deux supers sorcières, on va trouver d'autres Tueuses et puis tu oublies les Morpharoks.

- Effectivement je les avais oublié ceux-là, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, suggéra-t-il. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis, avoua-t-elle. Toute cette tension me fatigue.

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire affectueux et reporta son attention sur la route. Il n'avait pas vu la Tueuse dans cet état depuis qu'ils avaient du affronter Gloria. A l'époque, la déesse démoniaque avait enlevé Dawn – La Clé – pour ouvrir un portail et retourner dans sa dimension, entrainant au passage la fin du monde. Buffy n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser mourir sa petite sœur et s'était sacrifiée à sa place. Il la regarda un instant tandis qu'elle luttait pour s'endormir, et pendant un instant, il se détesta de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. La Tueuse traversait une période délicate. Elle doutait de ses capacités, elle avait peur, et Spike ne savait pas encore comment faire pour lui redonner confiance en elle. Le vampire espérait sincèrement que les reliques rapportées par Willow leur permettraient d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux, le van était à l'arrêt. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle s'étirait et observa le siège vide à côté d'elle. Spike n'était plus là. Surprise, elle se redressa brusquement et se retourna. Le véhicule était vide. Elle ouvrit sa portière, laissant s'engouffrer une bouffée d'air frais qui la fit frissonner. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et observa les alentours, constatant au désert qui l'entourait que Las Vegas ne devait plus être très loin.

- Eh oh ! cria la jeune femme. Dawn ? Alex ?

Pour toute réponse, une brise glacée lui fouetta le visage. Buffy serra ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, et fit le tour du van.

- Giles ?!

La jeune femme laissa son regard vagabonder dans toutes les directions, dans le but d'apercevoir ses amis, mais dans cette obscurité, malgré ses capacités surdéveloppées, elle ne décelait pas grand chose. La Tueuse commença à paniquer. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant qu'elle dormait ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ?

- Spike ?! cria-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Un coup de feu retentit, figeant le sang de Buffy dans ses veines. D'autres coups se firent rapidement entendre, bientôt suivis de bruits de lutte.

- Dawn, murmura-t-elle avant de s'élancer en direction l'espérait-elle de ses amis.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, elle percuta Alex de plein fouet.

- Buffy, s'exclama-t-il en se massant le bras. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu avais l'air épuisé, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

- Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir.

- Désolé, se crispa-t-il.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- On est arrivé, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard se porta sur un dôme transparent gigantesque qui semblait englober la totalité de la ville. La jeune femme fit quelques pas en direction du globe et se retourna vers Alex abasourdie.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est ce qu'on a voulu découvrir, dit-il, mais le comité d'accueil n'est pas des plus chaleureux.

- Buffy ! s'écria Dawn en les rejoignant avec Giles et Anya.

- Dawn tu n'as rien ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu et...

- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura l'adolescente.

- Spike en a eu un, déclara l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Un quoi ? demanda Buffy incrédule.

Le vampire approcha, accompagné de Willow, faisant avancer devant lui un homme que la Tueuse reconnut aussitôt.

- Graham ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Salut Buffy, dit-il tandis que Spike le forçait à s'agenouiller.

* * *

Installée autour d'une grande table avec ses amis, Buffy se triturait les doigts en attendant une explication de Graham. Après quelques minutes d'une discussion houleuse, le militaire avait accepté de les faire entrer dans la ville. Il les avait ensuite conduit dans un hôtel luxueux, et leur avait demandé de s'installer dans une salle de réunion pendant qu'il allait chercher son supérieur. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était parti, laissant les Scoobies seuls.

- Tout ceci ne me plait pas, finit par dire Spike mal à l'aise.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Anya en croisant les bras.

- Je crois que l'armée a arrêté de faire des expériences sur les démons, déclara Willow se voulant rassurante.

- Ils ne nous feront rien, approuva Buffy. Graham a toujours été…plutôt sympa.

- Plutôt sympa ? Je te rappelle que ces cinglés m'ont implanté une foutue puce dans le crâne.

- Que tu n'as plus, remarqua Alex.

- Et que fais-tu du traumatisme Harris ?

- Le traumatisme ? T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

- Laisse tomber, railla Spike. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne le peut.

- Voilà qu'il joue les martyrs maintenant…

- S'il vous plait, les coupa Giles, nous avons plus important à gérer pour le moment.

Graham entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- On est censés se lever ou faire un salut quelconque ? demanda Buffy avec perplexité.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit l'homme. Je suis le colonel Murphy et vous êtes…

- Buffy Summers, la Tueuse, expliqua Graham à son oreille.

- Que faites-vous ici Melle Summers ? Avec des civils qui plus est.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? On avait prévu de se faire un weekend sympa à Las Vegas en attendant la fin du monde, mais visiblement vous nous avez devancé, ironisa-t-elle.

- L'insolence ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Nous avons une bonne raison d'être ici, intervint Giles. Nous pensons que d'autres Tueuses ont pu se regrouper ici.

Murphy se tourna vers Graham, l'air furieux.

- Comment savez-vous pour les filles ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'observateur.

- Longue histoire, dit-il simplement.

- Ca tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps, rétorqua le colonel en s'asseyant.

- Vous peut-être, mais pas nous, explosa Buffy en se levant. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais c'est la fin du monde dehors ! Notre seule chance de vaincre La Force se trouve ici, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en explications !

- Du calme amour, l'apaisa Spike en posant une main sur son bras, tu ne vois pas que le bureaucrate est terrifié ?

- Je ne suis pas…

- Ecoutez, reprit Buffy en tapant du poing sur la table, nous devons trouver les dernières Tueuses. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre. D'ici quelques jours, le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'existera plus, alors s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule espoir de le sauver je tuerai quiconque se dressera sur mon chemin. Est-ce-que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- C'est limpide, déglutit le militaire.

- Très bien. Maintenant vous allez me ranger tous vos protocoles inutiles et me dire ce que je veux savoir. Où sont-elles ? Et que se passe-t-il ici ?

* * *

- La ville est en...quarantaine ? répéta Buffy pour la troisième fois.

Le colonel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reprit :

- A notre connaissance, c'est pour le moment la seule ville à avoir été épargnée par l'attaque des HST.

- C'est quand même dingue que Las Vegas soit la seule...quoiqu'en fait c'est parfaitement logique que la ville du vice soit épargnée par le mal, constata Alex avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Et donc cette espèce de cloche en verre c'est pour ?

Graham observa le vampire décoloré et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un bouclier de protection, dit-il, grâce à ça les hostiles ne peuvent pas entrer.

- Et vous croyez que ce sera suffisant pour m'arrêter ? murmura La Force qui venait d'apparaitre sous les traits de Jonathan.

- Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, railla Buffy.

- Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? s'exclama Murphy en se relevant brutalement.

- Je vous présente...La Force. La Force, Murphy, Murphy, La Force.

- C'est très amusant, reprit Jonathan. Vous voir vous démener dans tous les sens en sachant pertinemment que ça ne mènera à rien, est tout simplement délicieux.

- Autre chose ? demanda Buffy en croisant les bras. Non, parce que c'est pas que je me lasse, mais ce refrain là on le connait déjà.

- Tu joues les fortes têtes devant tes amis, mais toi et moi savons très bien comment tu te sens à l'intérieur Tueuse, n'est-ce-pas ? Ces doutes qui te rongent les entrailles, tu leur en as parlé ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Spike observa la scène la mâchoire serrée. Lui seul connaissait les tourments de la jeune femme, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à lui. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la troublait.

- Buffy, de quoi il parle ? s'inquiéta Dawn.

- C'est rien Dawn, la rassura la Tueuse. Son disque est tellement rayé qu'il ne sait plus quoi inventer.

- Vous savez, poursuivit La Force en prenant cette fois-ci les traits de Caleb, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. La fuite est encore ce qu'il vous reste de mieux à faire...oh, j'oubliais. Vous n'avez plus nulle part où fuir, s'esclaffa-t-il en s'approchant de Buffy d'un air menaçant.

- De toute façon nous n'en avons pas l'intention. Si tu crois nous faire peur avec tes beaux discours, sache que tu n'y arriveras pas. Sans ton armée de Turok-Hans tu es parfaitement inoffensif, railla-t-elle.

- Tu me fais de la peine, tu le sais ça ? Tu te figures sérieusement que votre petite armée minable fera le poids contre moi ? Est-ce-que tu réalises seulement ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Laisse-moi deviner ? soupira-t-elle. Le diable ? Merci, j'étais déjà au courant. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à nous dire, tu peux dégager.

Spike sourit devant l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point elle se sentait désarmée face à la situation actuelle, et pourtant, malgré ses doutes, malgré sa terreur, Buffy ne laissait rien transparaitre.

- C'est pour bientôt, annonça Caleb à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce pitoyable monde que vous essayer de sauver ne sera plus. Profitez-bien de ces quelques jours, parce que ce seront les derniers, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre dans une petite étincelle.

- Je détestais déjà ce type quand il était vivant, mais je constate que mort il est encore pire, déclara Alex avec un frisson.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda alors le colonel Murphy.

- La Force, murmura Buffy. L'ennemi que nous devons combattre. Colonel, ces Tueuses, où sont-elles ?

- Sous haute protection, répondit-il. Elles s'entrainent. Graham va vous conduire à elles.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longé plusieurs couloirs et descendu de nombreux escaliers, Buffy et ses amis arrivèrent devant une grande porte métallique.

- Après-vous, déclara Graham.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, la Tueuse ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une grande salle aux murs blancs. Devant elle, une vingtaine de jeunes filles de l'âge de Dawn environ s'entrainait par groupe de deux au combat au corps à corps sous les ordres de Riley. Spike se renfrogna immédiatement en apercevant le militaire. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le semblant de relation qu'il entretenait avec Buffy avait volé en éclats, le poussant à faire des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

- Génial, manquait plus que lui, marmonna le vampire.

- On fait une pause, déclara Riley aux jeunes filles lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du Scooby Gang.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du petit groupe et serra la Tueuse dans ses bras sous le regard contrarié de Spike qui préféra lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que supporter ce spectacle affligeant. Après avoir salué le reste de la bande, y compris le vampire, et ce malgré toute la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait, Riley fit signe aux jeunes filles d'approcher afin de faire les présentations. Toutes étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de faire la connaissance de Buffy, qu'on leur avait décrit comme une légende. La Tueuse eut l'impression d'être projeté des semaines en arrière lorsque Giles avait débarqué chez elle accompagné des premières potentielles. La gorge nouée, elle les salua une à une, essayant de mémoriser leurs prénoms et visages. Son attention se porta sur la plus jeune. Elle se prénommait Lily. Petite, Blonde, de grand yeux verts, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Buffy eu l'impression de se revoir au même âge. Elle avait ce regard, à la fois terrifié, vif et enjoué que la jeune femme avait eu quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait découvert son statut d'Elue. Le cœur de la Tueuse se serra en pensant aux horreurs que cette enfant allait devoir affronter.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers, leur annonça Riley. Demain vous serez entrainées par Buffy. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle un peu surprise.

Des murmures de joie s'élevèrent parmi les adolescentes tandis qu'elles quittaient la pièce sous les regards du Scooby Gang.

- Elles sont si jeunes, murmura Anya. Ca me fait de la peine pour elles, elles vont se faire massacrer.

- Evite de le leur dire tu veux ? railla Dawn.

- Comment vous les avez trouvé ? demanda Buffy à Riley.

- Sam était en mission à Seattle, expliqua-t-il. Elle devait suivre un groupe de démons avec des symboles étranges à la place des yeux.

- Des Bringers, remarqua Giles. J'imagine qu'elle les a surpris alors qu'ils attaquaient des jeunes filles ?

- Précisément. Ca s'est produit un peu partout sur le territoire, nous en avons alors déduit que les filles attaquées étaient importantes. Nous les avons rapatriés par hélicoptère il y a quelques jours pour les mettre à l'abri.

- Vous avez bien fait, approuva l'ancien observateur.

- Comment va Sam ? demanda Buffy plus par politesse que par intérêt.

- Bien, répondit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son treillis.

- Super, sourit-elle. Willow, il est peut-être temps de contacter Hana et les autres. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils restent à Seattle, autant qu'ils se mettent en route.

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua la sorcière avant de se tourner vers le militaire. Il me faudrait un endroit calme.

- Oui bien sûr, on va vous préparer des chambres, dit-il. Vous avez des amis à Seattle ?

- Faith, Andrew, Oz, deux autres Tueuses et une sorcière. Longue histoire, indiqua Buffy.

- Oh, eh bien Sam est encore là bas, elle doit rentrer dans quelques heures, on peut peut-être faire en sorte qu'ils rentrent tous ensemble ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Giles et Alex, cherchant leur approbation du regard.

- Ca me semble parfait, déclara l'observateur.

- Dans ce cas je me charge de la contacter.

* * *

Buffy sortit de la douche avec un soupir d'aise. Après plusieurs jours passés entre un centre commercial et une camionnette, retrouver un peu de confort s'avéra être particulièrement appréciable. Elle enfila des vêtements propres qu'elle avait trouvé à la boutique de l'hôtel, puis essuya d'une main la buée qui avait envahit le miroir. La jeune femme contempla un instant l'image d'elle que lui renvoyait son reflet, et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Les traits tirés, le regard vide, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La Force avait raison. Elle doutait. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des phases de découragement, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle était réellement terrifiée, même si elle clamait le contraire haut et fort devant ses proches. Seul Spike savait. Bizarrement, même avant qu'ils soient si proches, il avait toujours été le seul à savoir. Au fond, il la connaissait certainement mieux que la jeune femme elle-même. Buffy ferma les yeux et se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. A quelques jours du combat final, la peur grandissait sournoisement au fond de ses entrailles, mais elle ne la laisserait pas la consumer. Elle expira profondément, puis quitta la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Un serviette à la main, la Tueuse s'assit au bord du lit et commença à frictionner sa longue chevelure dorée. Elle se tourna vers Spike pour constater avec un sourire qu'il s'était endormi. La jeune femme laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol, et s'allongea près de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Elle détailla du regard chaque centimètre de son visage avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de dévisager les gens ? murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

- Je croyais que tu dormais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un haussement de sourcils narquois. Il la plaqua alors sur le dos.

- La douche était bonne ?

- Peut-être bien, souffla-t-elle. Il faudrait que j'y retourne accompagnée pour en être sûre, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu devrais proposer ça à action man, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, ironisa-t-il.

- Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, marmonna-t-elle en le repoussant un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme se releva, ramassa la serviette humide et la jeta dans la salle de bain avec mauvaise humeur.

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ton problème ? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers le vampire.

- Mon problème a l'air d'un imbécile, il a deux têtes de plus que moi et un balai coincé dans...

- Stop ! le coupa-t-elle. Non mais est-ce-que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

- La dernière fois que tu as vu ce type, tu as eu tellement honte de ce que tu faisais avec moi que tu m'as filé ton poing dans la figure avant de me quitter !

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, se défendit-elle.

- En quoi Buffy ? En quoi étaient-elles différentes ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?! Ca ne te saute pas aux yeux ?! Mais enfin réveille-toi bon sang !

- Eh, s'exclama-t-il soudain, je rêve ou on a notre première dispute de couple ?

- Quel sens de l'observation Jessica Fletcher, railla-t-elle.

Ils se toisèrent du regard un moment, chacun à un bout de la pièce avant d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Spike, demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue, est-ce-que...j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui pourrait te faire croire que je veux te quitter ?

- Non, admit-il. Je suis juste...

- Jaloux.

- Tu l'as aimé Buffy...alors oui, il se peut que je sois un tantinet jaloux, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un tantinet hein ? s'amusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ecoute, reprit-elle en lui prenant les mains, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très...correcte avec toi et je n'en suis pas fière tu peux me croire mais...les choses ont changé, j'ai changé et...

- Je ne te demande rien amour. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, et tu le sais. C'est juste que quand j'ai vu ce type te serrer dans ses bras...

- Je t'aime Spike, déclara-t-elle alors.

Il fut sur le point d'articuler quelque chose, mais se ravisa, bien trop sonné par l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire. Le regard qu'il lui lança la bouleversa. Un regard mêlé de tendresse, d'incompréhension et de résignation

- Tu ne me crois pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu...tu es sincère ? bafouilla-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle à voix basse avant de l'enlacer un peu plus fermement.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille fine et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une étreinte qui les consuma rapidement.

- Alors, cette douche, elle te tente ? souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Seattle, Hana venait de terminer sa conversation télépathique avec Willow. Soulagée qu'ils soient arrivés sains et saufs à Las Vegas, l'adolescente rejoignit Faith qui faisait le guet à l'entrée de la supérette dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. La ville n'avait pas encore été attaquée par les Turok-Hans, mais ces derniers n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, et à l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Seattle ne soit plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- On va venir nous chercher en hélicoptère, annonça Hana en se postant près de Faith.

Devant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lança, l'adolescente poursuivit :

- On a rendez-vous au pied du Space Needle dans une heure. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est la femme de l'ex de Buffy qui va nous rapatrier, expliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils signifiant qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas tout suivi.

- Super, répliqua Faith, ça nous évitera de passer 1400 bornes à se farcir les histoires d'Andrew.

- On parle de moi ? s'enquit le jeune homme en mordant avec appétit dans un sandwich.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, t'es encore en train de manger ? s'exclama la Tueuse.

- Ca creuse de se faire posséder, se défendit-il.

- C'était il y a deux jours, remarqua Hana amusée. En fait...t'es juste un goinfre.

Andrew se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner auprès de Rona et Violet.

- Tu as réussi à contacter Willow ? demanda Oz qui venait de rejoindre Faith et Hana.

- Oui, déclara l'adolescente.

Elle entreprit alors de leur résumer la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la sorcière au sujet de l'armée et des Tueuses. Les révélations de Tara s'avéraient être justes, et Faith réalisa finalement qu'ils avaient perdu un temps considérable en venant jusqu'ici.

- Je n'aime pas trop les militaires, déclara le loup garou en se remémorant brièvement son passage dans les locaux de l'Initiative.

- Pareil pour moi, approuva Faith. Mais bon, on a pas vraiment d'autres options. Allez, mettons-nous route Autant arriver à l'heure pour foutre le camp d'ici avant que les ennuis n'arrivent.

Alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie, la caissière de la supérette les interpella.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle sèchement, vous n'avez pas payé vos sandwichs !

- Crois-moi ma grande, dans peu de temps ce sera le dernier de tes soucis, marmonna Faith avant de sortir du magasin.

Après de longues minutes de marche rythmées par les plaintes des uns et des autres, ils finirent par arriver sans encombres au pied du Space Needle.

- J'imaginais ça plus grand, remarqua Andrew en levant la tête pour contempler la tour.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'elle s'était faite la même réflexion. "Bon sang, ce type déteint sur moi" pensa-t-elle avec cynisme. Tandis qu'ils patientaient en attendant l'hélicoptère qui devait les ramener à Las Vegas, un sentiment glacial parcourut l'échine de la Tueuse brune. Son regard se porta alors sur l'avenue qui leur faisait face, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle déclara :

- On a de la compagnie.

Les premiers Turok-Hans venaient d'arriver, accompagnés, comme à chacune de leurs apparitions, de hurlements de terreur.

Le premier vampire se rua sur Faith qui l'évita avec adresse avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le dos.

- Hana ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'adolescente.

Profitant de ce bref moment d'inattention, le monstre se jeta sur la Tueuse brune et enfonça ses crocs dans la chair de son cou. Horrifiée, la jeune femme sentit sa vie lui échapper à mesure que le Turok-Han la vidait de son sang. Incapable de se défendre, Faith réalisa qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle regarda Vi et Rona pulvériser deux autres monstres et sourit. La relève était assurée. Soudain, sans crier gare, la morsure s'arrêta. Le vampire préhistorique explosa dans un nuage de poussière sous ses yeux incrédules. La jeune femme se retourna, pour découvrir Andrew armé du rayon à ultra-violets que leur avait remis Fred lors de leur passage chez Wolfram & Hart.

- Tu...tu m'as sauvé la vie ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Trop cool, murmura-t-il en observant l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains.

D'autres Turok-Hans les attaquèrent mais furent rapidement repoussés par une barrière magique dressée par Hana.

- On a eu chaud, déclara Violet en se précipitant près de Faith. Tu es blessée !

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua la Tueuse en pressant sa plaie avec la paume de la main. J'en ai vu d'autres.

- Regardez ! annonça Oz en pointant le ciel du doigt. L'hélicoptère est là.

- Super timing, marmonna Faith avant de s'effondrer sur le sol à bout de forces.

**A suivre...**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)**

**A très vite pour le chapitre 11 =D**


	12. Chapter 11 - Le médaillon

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je vous retrouve après ce mois d'absence avec le chapitre 11 ! C'est un chapitre qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre et je remercie tout particulièrement mon chéri qui m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu dans l'écriture !**

**Je tiens également à remercier MissLJ71, Kathy-nessy, Faithfan, Nesva, xGothicxAngelx, Herowitch ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cette histoire vous plaise autant et j'espère qu'il sera de même pour ce chapitre :)**

**Souvenez-vous, la quête de nos amis pour trouver les Tueuses les a mené à Las Vegas...Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Le médaillon**

- Plus haute la jambe Lily ! Anita baisse la tête si tu ne veux pas la perdre ! Plus de souplesse Myriam !

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Buffy entrainait les jeunes Tueuses sous le regard amusé de Spike. L'enthousiasme de la vingtaine de jeunes filles avait nettement diminué lorsqu'elles avaient réalisé que Buffy serait tout sauf tendre avec elles.

- Bien, on s'arrête une minute.

Les adolescentes soufflèrent de soulagement. En plus d'avoir commencé aux aurores, l'entrainement s'était avéré bien plus intense qu'avec Riley.

- Vous vous débrouillez bien, les encouragea Buffy avec un sourire.

Devant les murmures désapprobateurs elle reprit :

- Je sais que je suis dure avec vous, mais c'est pour vous préparer à ce qui nous attend.

- On risque...de mourir ? demanda Lily effrayée.

- Le combat ne sera pas facile, et...oui, malheureusement, nous ne nous en sortirons pas tous, déclara la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Le silence résonna quelques secondes dans la grande salle d'entrainement, chacune prenant réellement conscience de la mission dont elles avaient été investies. Face aux mines déconfites des jeunes filles, Buffy se radoucit.

- Il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour faire de vous de vraies Tueuses, mais j'ai confiance. En chacune d'entre vous. Je sais que vous êtes capables de grandes choses. Ce n'est pas par hasard que vous avez été élues. Vous avez cette force, ce pouvoir en vous, et croyez-moi, les ténèbres vont s'en mordre les doigts de nous avoir attaqués.

- Alors dans ce cas...entrainons-nous ! s'exclama Anita enthousiaste. Montrons à La Force de quoi nous sommes capables !

Ragaillardies, les adolescentes se remirent au travail.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle motiver ses troupes, murmura Spike à l'oreille de la Tueuse.

- Je...je veux vraiment qu'elles s'en sortent, chuchota-t-elle en les observant.

- On fera ce qu'il faut pour poussin.

- Est-ce-que tu serais d'accord pour jouer les cobayes ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu veux dire, les mettre en situation réelle ?

- Elles n'auront pleinement conscience de la puissance et du danger que représentent un vampire qu'en en combattant un.

- Ca peut être intéressant comme exercice, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Dans ce cas tu es prêt pour une petite démonstration ?

- Avec toi ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

- Tu as peur ? sourcilla-t-elle.

- J'en tremble déjà.

* * *

Willow regarda le réveil d'un air absent. Il était plus de neuf heures mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se lever. Elle se retourna sur le dos et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Depuis sa brève rencontre avec Tara, la sorcière se sentait terriblement seule. Tara. La plaie béante causée par sa mort brutale avait quelque peu cicatrisé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Kennedy. Mais à présent, qu'elle aussi était morte, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était la douleur. Une douleur qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir soulager un jour...et l'espace d'un instant, Willow se demanda si sa vie ressemblerait toujours à ça.

La jeune femme s'assit dans son lit et jeta un nouveau regard en direction du réveil. 9h12. Elle soupira de lassitude avant de se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Elle s'observa d'un peu plus près, contemplant avec tristesse ses yeux vides d'expression. Des yeux résignés à subir une vie de souffrances. A moins que celle-ci ne s'arrête prématurément s'ils n'arrivaient pas à vaincre La Force. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. _"Tara et Kennedy ne voudraient certainement pas que je pense à ce genre de choses. Remues-toi Willow !"_ pensa-t-elle en réglant la température de la douche. La jeune femme se glissa sous le jet brûlant et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Elle pleura. De longues minutes. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Jusqu'à se sentir vide et épuisée. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut rassasiée d'avoir tant pleuré, la sorcière coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse. Essuyant la buée qui maculait à présent le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer une grimace à la vue de son reflet. Les yeux rougis et gonflés, Willow tenta de relativiser. Elle avait déjà vécu le pire, alors le meilleur ne pouvait être qu'à venir. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

- A peine neuf heures et vous êtes déjà sur le pied de guerre ?! s'exclama Faith impressionnée.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Buffy en se tournant vers elle.

- Mieux. Une légère anémie, mais rien de bien méchant. Elles ont de l'énergie à revendre ! remarqua la Tueuse brune en indiquant les adolescentes du menton.

- Oui, sourit Buffy, elles sont prêtes à en découdre. Ca a été avec Andrew ? Il ne t'a pas trop embêtée ?

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, avoua Faith crispée.

Buffy écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ouais je sais, c'est la honte.

- Prépare-toi à en entendre parler pendant des lustres.

- Il va se prendre pour un héro ou un truc du genre...enfin, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais, heureusement qu'il était là.

- Tu te joins à l'entrainement ? proposa Buffy avec un sourire.

- Ouais, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au restaurant de l'hôtel, Andrew était justement en train de raconter ses exploits à Dawn.

- Et là, j'ai vu que le Turok-Han était en train de vider Faith de son sang. Je me suis alors jeté sur lui, j'ai commencé à le frapper, et tu peux croire, il a compris à qui il avait à faire.

- Tu as juste appuyé sur un bouton espèce de crétin, cingla Rona en vidant son verre de jus d'orange. Y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

- N'empêche que si je n'avais pas été là, Faith serait morte, se défendit-il.

- Arrête tes bêtises, on parle de Faith. Elle l'aurait démoli comme tous les autres.

Dawn posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et déclara :

- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'en est reconnaissante, mais…essaye de ne pas trop en faire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Willow arriva accompagnée d'Alex. Ils s'installèrent tous deux près de leurs amis avant d'entamer leur petit-déjeuner. Dawn constata que celui de la sorcière se résumait à un simple café.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en remarquant les yeux rougis de son amie.

- Non Dawnie, j'ai…l'estomac un peu noué pour le moment. Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Oui, dit Violet en reposant son toast grillé. J'avais presqu'oublié à quel point un lit pouvait être confortable.

- Je l'ai toujours dit, rien ne vaut un bon matelas, sourit Alex en versant une généreuse quantité de sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

Willow observa l'assiette de son ami avec nostalgie. Tara préparait toujours des pancakes au petit-déjeuner. Mais ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle, étaient trop…ronds. La jeune femme rousse réprima un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur les jeunes Tueuses.

- Ca a été à Seattle ?

- J'ai sauvé Faith des griffes d'un horrible Turok-Han, lança Andrew avec un grand sourire.

- Ok, j'ai assez entendu cette histoire, déclara Rona avant de se lever.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Vi.

- M'entrainer, j'ai besoin de me défouler, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi ! annonça la jeune fille en reposant son toast à moitié entamé.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? s'alarma Willow.

Dawn secoua la tête en signe de négation tandis qu'Andrew se lançait à nouveau dans la narration de son histoire.

- Et donc, après avoir assommé cette saleté de monstre avec une chaise j'ai…

- Eh ! Tu as changé ta version, remarqua Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merci, s'offusqua le jeune homme en se levant à son tour, tu as gâché toute l'intensité de mon récit.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et quitta le restaurant dans une attitude tout à fait théâtrale.

- Avouez que ce type a quand même un grain, constata Alex avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de pancakes.

- Tu connais Andrew, il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute, approuva Willow.

- Oz n'est pas là ? constata le charpentier la bouche pleine.

- Mauvaise période du mois, expliqua la sorcière rousse. Il se contrôle mieux, mais il préfère quand même s'isoler, par sécurité. Tu as vu Giles ce matin ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Dawn.

- Je crois qu'il était dans la salle de réunion avec Hana. Ils essayaient de décoder le livre que tu as ramené, expliqua la jeune fille.

- D'accord, je vais aller les aider, annonça Willow en repoussant sa tasse de café. On se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Comment sont les pancakes ?

- Délicieux, répliqua Alex, mais je ne dois pas être très objectif. Je meurs de faim, et hormis des barres chocolatées, on n'a pas mangé grand chose ces derniers temps...alors j'imagine que même s'ils étaient immangeables je les trouverai délicieux.

- En plus de nous menacer d'extinction, La Force altère aussi nos papilles gustatives, plaisanta l'adolescente.

- Je te promets qu'on se vengera Dawn, dit-il avant de reposer sa fourchette. Bon, Je vais aller chercher Anya et voir si on peut aider les autres avec les recherches.

Il se leva puis quitta le restaurant, laissant Dawn toute seule.

- Ok, marmonna-t-elle, on se voit plus tard…enfin je suppose.

* * *

Découragée, Willow repoussa le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier avec un soupir. Il était plus de 14 heures et malheureusement, les recherches étaient au point mort.

- Il n'y a rien non plus dans celui-là. Giles, ça ne sert à rien, on n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour décrypter ce code, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, approuva Anya. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois-ci c'est la fin, on va tous y passer et La Force pourra jouer au bowling avec nos corps démembrés.

- Merci Anya pour cette remarque...imagée, sourcilla l'observateur. Je crains effectivement que nous soyons dans une impasse, ajouta-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Peut-être que Riley a d'autres informations ? hasarda Willow en contemplant sans grande conviction le médaillon en cristal.

- Je peux ? demanda Hana en tendant la main.

- Bien sûr, répondit la sorcière en lui remettant le bijou.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Riley et l'armée puissent nous être d'une quelconque utilité, indiqua Giles avec pessimisme, mais ça ne coûte rien de demander.

Un ronflement sonore retentit les faisant sursauter.

- Alex ! s'écria Anya avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hein, quoi ?!

- Tu ronfles, lui fit remarquer Willow.

- C'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude qu'on sauvera le monde...c'est tout à fait contre-productif et anticonstitutionnel.

- Anya, tu peux m'expliquer en quoi faire un somme est...

Face aux regards noirs que lui lancèrent ses amis, Alex préféra se taire et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre en marmonnant une vague excuse.

N'ayant strictement rien écouté à la brève querelle qui venait d'éclater, Hana posa le médaillon devant elle, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rapprocha du bijou, passa son index sur le cristal et sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de semblable à une éraflure taillée dans la roche. Regardant l'objet de plus près, l'adolescente remarqua un mince interstice creusé dans la pierre rose.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

- Comment ça il est incomplet ?

- On n'en sait rien Buffy, répliqua Willow. Si Hana ne l'avait pas remarqué, on ne s'en serait probablement jamais rendu-compte.

- Toujours est-il qu'incomplète, la breloque ne nous servira pas à grand chose, remarqua Spike.

- Hana, qu'est-ce-qu'il manque au juste ? demanda Faith en manipulant le médaillon entre ses doigts.

- Ici, expliqua l'adolescente en leur montrant le cristal. En y regardant de plus près je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose pouvait s'emboiter dedans.

- Et ce quelque chose c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua la jeune fille en secouant la tête, probablement l'autre partie du cristal. Il faudrait qu'on examine de plus près le livre de Tara, il y a peut-être une description du médaillon.

- Sauf qu'on n'arrive pas à le traduire ce foutu livre, intervint Alex.

- Moi je pense que le médaillon...

- Andrew, tes idées farfelues ne nous sont d'aucune utilité, l'interrompit Giles. Réfléchissons, si Tara nous a remis ces deux objets ensemble c'est qu'ils sont forcément connectés.

- Ou alors ils ne le sont absolument pas, et tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène de La Force pour nous faire perdre du temps.

- On en a déjà parlé Rona, rétorqua Willow. C'est bien Tara que j'ai vu.

- Tu n'en sais rien Willow. Tu as vu une personne qui ressemblait à Tara, rien ne dit que c'était effectivement elle.

- Moi je pense que...

- Plus tard Andrew, s'énerva la sorcière rousse.

Dawn prit à son tour le médaillon entre ses mains. A son contact, une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être se répandit dans tout son corps. Se sentant étrangement sereine, elle ferma les yeux un instant, bercée par le sentiment de volupté qui venait de l'envahir.

- N'empêche que moi...commença Andrew.

- "Moi je, moi je"...c'est pas vrai ! T'as que ces mots là à la bouche ou quoi ? cingla Alex.

- Dawn ? s'inquiéta Buffy.

L'adolescente rouvrit les paupières, un peu sonnée.

- Je crois que...ce truc est...bizarre, dit-elle précipitamment avant de tendre le bijou à sa sœur.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la Tueuse. Tu es toute blanche.

- Je...suis fatiguée, déclara Dawn avec un petit sourire qui masquait difficilement son inquiétude.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, suggéra Giles avec bienveillance. Beaucoup d'épreuves nous attendent, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Dawn acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle de réunion sous les regards perplexes de ses amis. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'adossa à la porte et ferma à nouveaux les yeux. Une drôle de sensation s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait touché l'amulette. Une sensation bienveillante, familière. Etait-il possible que ce médaillon...ait été d'une façon ou d'une autre...le sien ? L'adolescente chassa tout de suite cette idée de son esprit. Elle inspira profondément puis décida de suivre le conseil de Giles d'aller se reposer.

* * *

- Où en étions-nous ? reprit Buffy inquiète.

- Je propose qu'Hana et moi tentions une formule pour découvrir à quoi ressemble la partie manquante de l'amulette...ainsi que sa localisation.

- Moi...

- Très bien, vous faites-ça, pendant ce temps je retourne entrainer les filles. Faith tu te joins à moi ?

La Tueuse brune approuva, bientôt rejointe par Vi et Rona.

- Spike, il nous faudrait quelques ingrédients...

- Je pense que...

- Je m'en occupe Willow, répliqua le vampire en coupant la parole à Andrew.

- Anya et moi on t'accompagne, indiqua Alex.

- Mais est-ce-que vous allez m'écouter à la fin ?! explosa Andrew.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, avant de déclarer à toute vitesse :

- Je crois que le médaillon est la clé pour décoder le livre...et je veux m'entrainer aussi.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Buffy avait cédé sa place à Faith pour l'entrainement des nouvelles Tueuses. Prétextant être devenu indispensable pour le combat final depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, Andrew avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme brune de l'entrainer lui aussi. Vi ainsi que Rona s'étaient jointes au groupe, avec un peu moins d'entrain. Elles avaient déjà vu de quoi La Force et son armée étaient capables, et redoutaient plus que tout autre chose l'affrontement qui se profilait.

Willow et Hana de leur côté, avaient commencé la préparation de l'envoûtement qui les aiderait à découvrir la nature de la partie manquante du médaillon ainsi que son emplacement. Alex, Anya et Spike étaient partis en ville chercher les ingrédients nécessaires au bon déroulement de ce rituel, qui, d'après les deux sorcières, serait leur seule opportunité de pouvoir compléter le cristal. Par chance, ils avaient trouvé dans une petite ruelle, invisible aux yeux des touristes en quête de machines à sous, une minuscule échoppe de magie.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, je suis bien contente qu'on se soit éloigné de ces militaires, déclara Anya en inspectant les étagères de l'échoppe. Toutes ces armes ça me met mal à l'aise.

- C'est quoi le dernier truc de la liste ? demanda Alex en ignorant sa remarque.

- Des yeux de Beljozzah, répliqua l'ancien démon vengeur. A ne pas confondre avec L'Œil de Beljoxa qui est un œil au physique ingrat vivant dans une dimension extérieure à la notre et s'exprimant par énigme.

- Et c'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?

- Les yeux de Beljozzah sont des yeux de farfadets démoniaques qu'on trouve dans des grottes inhabitées ou plus communément dans les égouts. Ils ont la propriété de déceler ce qui est caché, ou perdu et, ils sont assez petits pour entrer dans des bocaux contrairement à L'Oeil de Beljoxa qui est beaucoup trop gros et beaucoup trop bavard, déclara la jeune femme d'une traite.

- Ok là j'ai mal à la tête, et ma migraine n'est certainement pas due à un dérèglement de ma puce, cingla Spike.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises tu ferais bien de vérifier que la voie est libre dehors, railla Alex en s'emparant d'un bocal rempli de petits yeux jaunes.

- De quoi tu as peur Harris ? Le seul monstre ici c'est moi.

* * *

Buffy s'était assoupie dans la salle de réunion lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'étira, réalisant que Giles était toujours plongé dans ses recherches.

- Je croyais que les anglais ne buvaient que du thé ? marmonna la jeune femme dans un bâillement.

- Il nous arrive de faire des exceptions en cas d'apocalypse, sourit l'observateur en mordillant une des branches de ses lunettes.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, commença Giles, ça m'ennuie de l'admettre, mais il se trouve qu'Andrew a raison. Le médaillon est bien l'élément qu'il nous manquait pour décoder le manuscrit.

- Décidément ce crétin est plein de surprises, sourcilla Buffy.

- Malheureusement, les reliques sont à peine mentionnées dans les quelques ouvrages que nous avons avec nous. Quant à l'emplacement du morceau de cristal…c'est un mystère.

- Espérons que la formule de Willow et Hana fonctionne, soupira-t-elle rongée par l'inquiétude.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Hormis la fin du monde ? plaisanta la jeune femme. Je m'inquiète pour Dawn.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme tout à l'heure, reconnut l'observateur.

- Ce n'est peut-être rien, reprit Buffy. Après tout ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants physiquement et moralement. Pour nous tous. Mais...

Giles observa sa Tueuse comme seul un père pouvait le faire et l'invita à poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine sûrement des choses mais, j'ai l'impression que son malaise est lié au médaillon.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, il est vrai qu'elle allait très bien avant d'y toucher, admit-il.

- Giles, vous croyez qu'elle peut être liée à lui ?

- Compte tenu de son origine mystique, il ne serait pas insensé d'imaginer que Dawn ait pu être en contact avec dans sa vie passée.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? s'alarma la jeune femme. Vous pensez qu'elle est en danger ?

L'ancien bibliothécaire reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais faire des recherches, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Quoiqu'il en soit, évitons de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives pour le moment, après tout, ce n'est peut-être rien.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, répliqua Buffy sans grande conviction avant de se lever. Je vais aller voir comment elle va.

La Tueuse répondit au sourire que lui lança son observateur, puis sortit de la salle de réunion l'estomac un peu plus noué qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Depuis Gloria et les évènements liés à la nature mystique de Dawn, Buffy n'avait jamais réellement repensé aux origines de sa petite sœur. En réalité, il lui arrivait même bien souvent d'oublier qu'elle n'avait qu'un peu plus de deux ans en années humaines. La Clé. Ca faisait une éternité que la jeune femme n'avait pas songé à l'adolescente en ces termes. Buffy serra la mâchoire et pressa le pas. Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose à Dawn lui était insupportable. Une colère sourde grondait au fond de ses entrailles mêlée à une inquiétude démesurée. Son instinct la trompait rarement, et les choses qu'il lui chuchotait lui glacèrent le sang. Perdue dans ses pensées, la Tueuse percuta Riley de plein fouet.

- Ca va Buffy ? demanda-t-il en se massant le torse avec une grimace.

- Oui, j'ai la tête dure, plaisanta-t-elle. Excuse-moi Riley, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, les recherches avancent ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par avancer, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Je vois.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Buffy finit par se demander ce qui avait bien pu les rapprocher à l'époque. A part leur combat contre les forces du mal, ils n'avaient en réalité pas grand chose en commun. La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir de discussions passionnées comme celles que Spike et elle partageaient régulièrement...bien qu'ils n'aient souvent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. C'était comme ça entre eux. Un simple regard suffisait.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Dawn, finit-elle par dire pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Oh, euh oui bien sûr, je ne voulais pas te mettre en retard.

C'était bien là le problème avec Riley. C'était un gentil garçon qui manquait clairement de caractère, de passion et de folie. Même si la jeune femme l'avait sûrement aimé à un moment donné, il était évident que sur le long terme, leur relation n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Et à présent qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Spike, sentiments qui la brûlaient et la consumaient un peu plus à chaque instant, cette sensation s'était encore intensifiée. Riley n'était tout simplement pas fait pour elle.

- On se voit plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

A présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie, voir son vampire. Le serrer dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et se fondre en lui pour qu'il comprenne enfin à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais Spike n'était pas encore rentré de sa vadrouille avec Anya et Alex. L'espace d'un instant, la Tueuse sourit en pensant à ce trio improbable qui devait certainement être en train de se crêper le chignon, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Dawn. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle garde à l'esprit, que sa petite sœur avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Elle était sa priorité.

* * *

- C'est malin Alex, comment on va faire maintenant ? pesta Anya en essuyant tant bien que mal le chloroforme qui avait éclaboussé sa robe.

- Désolée Anya, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai paniqué.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, railla Spike. Lancer un bocal plein d'yeux de farfadets sur un chiot, que tu as soit dit-en passant, confondu avec un démon, ça relève plus de la bêtise que de la panique.

- C'est à cause de toutes ces recherches, tenta de se justifier le charpentier. J'ai lu tellement de trucs sur les démons qui prennent l'apparence d'innocentes boules de poils que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Et les yeux de Beljozzah dont Willow et Hana ont besoin pour le rituel, termina Anya. On est bien avancé maintenant.

- On aura qu'à leur expliquer.

- Leur expliquer quoi Harris ? Que t'as paniqué et que t'as jeté le bocal qui les contenait sur un malheureux chiot parce que tu croyais que c'était un démon ? Sois sérieux deux minutes tu veux.

- Si Anya n'avait pas crié...

- Je n'ai pas crié ! se défendit l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Ah non ? Et le _"Haaaa au secours Alex j'ai vu un truc bouger"_, c'était pas un cri peut-être ? railla le jeune homme en imitant la voix de sa petite amie.

- C'était pas un cri, s'entêta-t-elle. Au mieux une constatation, voilà tout.

- Toujours est-il que constatation ou hurlement, les yeux sont fichus, observa le vampire blond en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. La rouquine ne va pas être contente. Et vous voulez que je vous dise, elle aura raison. J'aurai eu mieux fait de venir seul.

- Eh le décoloré, s'offensa Alex, on est venu couvrir tes arrières.

- Couvrir mes arrières ? Merci je n'en ai pas besoin MOI.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ?

- Laisse tomber Anya.

- Non je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire Alex ?

- Juste que...il m'a un peu sauvé la vie quand on est partis en vadrouille avec Buffy à Portland, avoua-t-il.

- Un peu hein, sourcilla le vampire en inspirant une bouffée de tabac.

- Bon d'accord, deux fois.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? s'énerva Anya.

- Je...je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu te serais inquiétée et...

- Tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine Alexander Harris ! Même pire que ça, tu es...tu es un ignoble lapin albinos avec des yeux rouges et globuleux ! Comment as-tu pu...

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme l'interrompit d'un baiser fougueux qui arracha un râle de dégoût à Spike.

- Par pitié, épargnez-moi la scène de l'étreinte passionnée, marmona-t-il.

- Tu...tu, suffoqua-t-elle, tu m'énerves ! ajouta-t-elle en frappant Alex de la paume de la main. Tu crois que tu peux m'embrasser et que j'oublierai tout ?!

- Ca a marché ?

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue faussement fâchée.

- Euh dites, les coupa Spike, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais on fait quoi pour les yeux ?

- On ne peut pas ramasser ceux qui sont là ?

- Ils ne nous serons d'aucune utilité, expliqua Anya. Les yeux de Beljozzah sont très fragiles, et puis, quand ils ne sont plus dans les orbites des farfadets ils s'oxydent en quelques heures alors...

- Le bocal ne nous aurait donc servi à rien, triompha le charpentier.

- Eh bien si, parce que le chloroforme est ce qui se rapproche le plus de leur _habitat_ naturel.

- Ok, vous savez quoi ? J'en ai ma claque des bizarreries, déclara Alex.

- Allez, mettons-nous en route, proposa Spike. On ne sait jamais, avec un peu de chance on trouvera peut-être une autre boutique de magie...ça nous évitera d'aller patauger dans les égouts.

- Dis donc tu nous avais caché que tu étais un grand optimiste, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Ouais, bah évites de le crier sur tous les toits. Si ça se sait je vais perdre toute crédibilité.

- Et voilà, encore un effet secondaire de ton âme. Si ça continue tu vas finir par te transformer en gros nounours.

- Anya, le gros nounours va surtout finir par perdre patience. J'ai peut-être une âme, mais je ne me suis pas transformée en guimauve comme cet imbécile d'Angel.

- Complexe de supériorité, c'est typique, remarqua la jeune femme. Il ne manque plus la que la susceptibilité, et alors Buffy et toi serez parfaitement assortis.

Exaspéré, le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, et serra la mâchoire avant de jeter son mégot un peu plus loin.

- Mettons-nous en route, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Je te félicite, tu l'as mis en rogne.

- Mais il est toujours en rogne, chuchota l'ex-démone. J'y peux rien moi s'il prend tout au pied de la lettre.

- Bon sang, mais faites la taire, marmonna Spike en pressant le pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, Andrew se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre devant la chambre de Dawn, hésitant visiblement entre frapper à la porte ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, répétant en boucle le speech qu'il avait préparé toute la journée. Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et rassemblé tout son courage, il frappa deux petits coups timides. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente ouvrit, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

- Andrew, s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Euh...oui bien sûr, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Perplexe, elle le regarda se diriger vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit avant de se relever brusquement pour prendre cette fois-ci place sur une chaise. Dawn ferma la porte, intriguée, et se posta face lui les sourcils relevés dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Elle très jolie ta chambre, dit-il avec son innocence habituelle.

- Merci, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils s'observèrent de longues secondes dans le silence le plus total, puis croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance, Dawn finit par demander :

- Tu es venu me parler de la déco ?

- Oui, euh non, euh peut-être, bafouilla-t-il.

- Andrew, détends-toi, je ne mords pas, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Honteux, le jeune homme se releva et attrapa sa main pour y déposer un petit sachet.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je...je voulais t'offrir des fleurs pour m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin à la cafétéria, tu sais quand je t'ai dit que tu avais gâché l'intensité de mon récit et...j'en ai pas trouvé alors, je me suis dit que quand on rentrera à Sunnydale et qu'on aura battu La Force, tu pourras planter ces graines dans ton jardin et comme ça...

Emue, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras interrompant sa tirade.

- C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait faite pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pas grand chose, dit-il d'un air penaud. Je...ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi ce matin...et bref, je suis désolé.

- T'es bête, sourit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je voulais que tu saches que...

Il se racla la gorge, et, inspirant une grande goulée d'air poursuivit :

- Je tiens à toi Dawn, et je...ne veux pas qu'on soit fâché parce que je t'aime beaucoup, ajouta-t-il simplement.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure, troublée par la déclaration d'Andrew. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant que ce garçon réussirait à la toucher à ce point, elle aurait sûrement cru à une mauvaise blague. Et pourtant. La vérité était là, devant ses yeux, limpide, et d'une simplicité déconcertante. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, souffla-t-elle.

Le moment aurait pu être parfait si deux coups secs n'avaient pas été frappés à la porte. Intriguée, Dawn alla ouvrir et s'empourpra en découvrant une Buffy visiblement inquiète.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la Tueuse.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu avais l'air perturbé tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'adolescente en repensant brusquement au malaise qu'elle avait ressenti au contact du médaillon. Ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue, dit-elle précipitamment. Rien de plus.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Buffy, je t'assure que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Je vais parfaitement bien, assura-t-elle. Et puis...pour tout te dire, tu me déranges un peu là parce que...je ne suis pas toute seule, dit-elle à voix basse.

Curieuse, la Tueuse tendit le cou pour voir qui était le mystérieux invité de sa petite sœur. Les sourcils haussés, celle-ci l'interrompit dans ses investigations.

- C'est Andrew.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je...je...vous laisse et faites...ce que vous avez à faire, en restant...sages et raisonnables...

- Buffy, s'amusa Dawn devant son air affolé, on discute c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille.

- C'est bien-là le problème, marmonna la Tueuse en s'adressant à la porte que l'adolescente venait de refermer.

* * *

En fin de journée, Alex, Anya et Spike rentrèrent enfin de leur escapade dans les rues désertes de Las Vegas. Maussades,couverts de boue et d'une substance visqueuse verte de nature inconnue, ils étaient tous les trois dans un sale état. Pour compléter ce triste tableau, une odeur nauséabonde les accompagnait. Les militaires qui se rendaient à la cafétéria les regardèrent d'un air désapprobateur avant de continuer leur chemin.

Le trio fut accueilli par Willow et Hana qui attendaient impatiemment les ingrédients nécessaires pour accomplir le rituel.

- Vous avez tout trouvé ? s'enquit la sorcière rousse en récupérant le sac en papier que lui tendit Anya.

- Même les yeux de Beljoozah, acquiesça le charpentier.

- Et tu peux me croire rouquine, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

- On en avait trouvé un bocal plein, expliqua Anya aux deux sorcières, mais Alex les a jetés sur un chiot.

- Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? s'exclama Willow ahurie.

- Il croyait que c'était un démon, expliqua Spike avec cynisme.

- Un démon? répéta Hana les sourcils relevés. Mais enfin Alex, la transmutation animale n'existe pas chez les démons !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans mon bouquin de ce matin, se défendit le jeune homme.

- C'était quel livre ? demanda Willow.

- Un livre...assez épais...couverture noire...je dirai même qu'il y avait des inscriptions dorées dessus…il était neuf il me semble, et pour une fois écrit en anglais, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs étonné mais bon, un livre reste un livre. Ancien ou pas.

- Je vois, répliqua la sorcière en retenant un fou rire.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! soupira le vampire avec une moue narquoise.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Alex.

- Pour ton information Harris, ce bouquin appartient à Andrew.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- Tu as passé la matinée à étudier Donjons et Dragons, déclara Hana amusée.

- On peut...éviter de raconter ça à Giles ? Après tout, on a finit par les trouver ces saletés de globes oculaires.

- D'ailleurs vous vous y êtes pris comment ? Vous êtes dans un triste état, remarqua la jeune femme rousse avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Longue histoire, marmonna Anya. En tout cas, si tu as à nouveau besoin d'yeux de Beljozzah un jour, sois gentille, débrouille-toi toute seule, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, Alex déclara :

- Je vais me doucher, demande à Spike pour les détails, dit-il en se précipitant à la suite de l'ancien démon vengeur.

Les deux sorcières se tournèrent vers le vampire qui prit à son tour la direction de sa chambre.

- Comme vous vous en doutez on n'a pas trouvé d'autre boutique de magie, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Hana et Willow l'accompagnaient vers l'ascenseur.

Il pressa le bouton d'appel et poursuivit :

- On a dû descendre dans les égouts pour trouver un nid, mais bizarrement la douzaine de farfadet qu'on a rencontré tenait farouchement à ses yeux.

- Quelle bande d'égoïstes, commenta Willow d'un ton léger.

- Ne tardez pas à les utiliser, ils risquent de s'oxyder assez vite et je ne tiens pas à retourner là dessous. J'ai beau être mort, cette odeur pestilentielle me retourne l'estomac.

Les deux sorcières le remercièrent chaleureusement tandis qu'il se glissait dans l'ascenseur, puis prirent la direction d'une petite salle qu'elles avaient préparée pour accomplir le rituel. Hana referma la porte derrière elle avec une légère appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait accomplir un envoutement aussi puissant, et intérieurement, même si toutes les cellules de son corps étaient en ébullition, elle était terrifiée. L'estomac légèrement noué, elle rejoignit Willow au centre de la pièce.

- Tu es prête ? demanda cette dernière en rassemblant une carte des Etats-Unis, les ingrédients ainsi qu'un petit récipient en argent.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal de se détendre, puis s'assit en tailleur. La sorcière rousse l'imita. Elle déposa la carte du pays sur le sol, attrapa une rose, puis, accompagnée d'Hana, elle commença à murmurer des mots en latin en enlevant un à un les pétales de la fleur. Tandis qu'elles continuaient à psalmodier, la jeune fille alluma quatre bougies avant de les disposer entre Willow et elle. La sorcière rousse arracha le dernier pétale dans un souffle. Continuant l'incantation à voix basse, elle se munit du récipient en argent qu'elle déposa devant elle. L'adolescente versa quelques gouttes d'essence de bergamote dedans, puis ajouta une poudre scintillante. Le mélange s'enflamma brièvement. A mesure que le rituel avançait, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent se gorgeant de rouge, de bleu et pour finir de vert.

Après de longues minutes, Willow sentit la fatigue la gagner. Les deux sorcières joignirent leurs mains, partageant ainsi leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

* * *

Lorsque Spike émergea de l'ascenseur, il tomba nez à nez avec Riley. "_Génial, manquait plus que lui pour que ma journée soit parfaite"_, soupira-t-il. Le militaire l'observa des pieds à la tête avec un air de dégoût non dissimulé.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea le vampire.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ?

- Une balade dans les égouts accompagnée d'un massacre de farfadets démoniaques, l'informa Spike avec un sourire narquois. Faut bien qu'il y en ait qui mouillent leur chemise pendant que d'autres restent bien au chaud.

- Je ne me tourne pas les pouces si c'est ce que tu insinues.

- Non, bien sûr que non, loin de moi cette idée. Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites dans cet hôtel ? Parce qu'en attendant, on ne vous voit pas vous démener pour sauver le monde, railla Spike.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Riley préféra encore changer de sujet.

- Tu devrais te changer, remarqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'odeur soit du goût de Buffy.

- Tu n'es plus concerné par ses goûts ou ses préférences, siffla le vampire entre ses dents.

- Peut-être, mais je tiens à elle et pour être honnête je trouve qu'elle est tombée bien bas.

Spike secoua la tête d'un air cynique avant de retourner un violent coup de poing au militaire. Les deux hommes en vinrent rapidement aux mains, chacun bouillant de rage.

- On savoir ce qui vous prend ? s'interposa Graham.

- C'est rien, déclara Riley en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans le même camp. Il va peut-être falloir mettre vos divergences de côté.

Le vampire leva les bras en signe de capitulation et s'éloigna dans le couloir aux murs ocre en ruminant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas le soldat et ses insinuations douteuses. Après quelques secondes passées à ressasser leur altercation, il pénétra finalement dans sa chambre. Le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines s'apaisa quelque peu lorsqu'il vit Buffy étendue sur le lit croulant sous une montagne de livres.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ? s'intéressa-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je cherche toujours des infos sur cette saleté de médaillon, éluda-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche si ça ne t'ennuie pas amour. Cette odeur me colle la migraine.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous l'œil intrigué de la Tueuse. Visiblement les choses avaient mal tourné.

Spike retira son T-shirt noir et le fourra dans le lavabo en maugréant avant de faire couler de l'eau chaude dessus. Les effluves qui s'en dégageaient étaient insupportables.

- Je crois qu'il est foutu, annonça-t-il.  
- De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta Buffy en entrant à son tour dans la salle de bain.

- Mon t-shirt. Le sang de farfadet ne partira pas, dit-il en frottant tant bien que mal le tissu.

- On doit pouvoir t'en trouver un autre, je suis sûre que Riley…

- Que ce soit clair amour, je ne veux rien qui vienne de lui.

- Bon bon, très bien. Je demanderai à Graham ça te va ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien ?

Le vampire se retourna pour lui faire face. Contemplant son visage avec tendresse il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Maintenant oui, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle à voix basse en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de l'entrainer avec lui vers la cabine de douche.

* * *

Les deux sorcières psalmodiaient sans relâche depuis près d'une heure lorsque Willow vit Hana fermer les yeux et s'effondrer sur les oreillers se trouvant derrière elle. La jeune femme rousse se précipita auprès de l'adolescente en prenant garde de ne pas rompre le cercle, et constata qu'elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe. De petites gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Willow n'en revenait toujours pas de la puissance de cette enfant. Les paroles que Tara avaient eu à son sujet lors de leur voyage astral lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. « _Hana est une sorcière très puissante, elle vous sera d'une grande aide lors du combat final. »._ Elle avait raison. La jeune asiatique était…spéciale. Willow pouvait le sentir. Brusquement, les bougies s'éteignirent plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes, Hana se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Willow la gorge nouée.

- Est-ce-que ça va Hana ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

- La…La Clé, articula-t-elle avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il était très long mais nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos avis.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapter 12 - La communauté de la Clé

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 12 ! Il est un peu plus sombre que les précédents et est surtout centré sur les sentiments des personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Pour ma part deux-trois petites choses me chiffonnent donc il se peut qu'il soit modifié...un jour lol**

**Je remercie Herowitch, xGothicxAngelx, Nesva ainsi qu'Emichlo pour leurs reviews ! C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à poursuivre cette histoire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - La communauté de la Clé**

- Est-ce-que ça va Hana ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

- La…La Clé, articula-t-elle avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

- Q...quoi ?! balbutia la sorcière rousse.

Le sang de Willow ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles prononcées par l'adolescente.

- Hana ! s'écria-t-elle en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules. Hana ! Tu m'entends ?!

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le sortilège et la transe qui s'en était suivie l'avaient totalement privée d'énergie. Willow lui laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer, et reprit plus doucement :

- Hana, qu'est-ce-que tu as vu exactement ?

- Le médaillon, déglutit-elle. Il...y a longtemps...son énergie...

- Oui ? l'invita à poursuivre Willow de plus en plus inquiète.

Hana referma les yeux un instant. Elle essaya de faire le vide, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force pour se concentrer.

- J'ai vu le médaillon...le cristal...sous sa forme originelle, enfin je crois, ajouta l'adolescente faiblement. Il était connecté à une boule d'énergie, ils étaient comme liés, ne formant qu'une seule et même entité...et je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose à propos d'une clé...non, pas une clé...La Clé.

- Tu...tu en es bien certaine ? demanda Willow affolée.

Hana acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle était de plus en plus pâle.

- Repose-toi, déclara la jeune femme rousse.

- Willow...est-ce-que c'est...grave ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Pour le moment ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Essaye de récupérer, d'accord ?

Willow aida l'adolescente à s'installer, l'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. _"C'est impossible...Il y a forcément une erreur"_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'Hana s'allongeait. Elle attrapa la carte du pays étalée sur le sol pour l'examiner, mais ce qu'elle y vit, lui glaça le sang encore plus. La partie manquante du médaillon se trouvait, d'après le point lumineux qui scintillait sur le morceau de papier, à Las Vegas.

S'assurant que la petite asiatique ne manquait de rien, Willow s'élança dans le couloir en direction de la salle de réunion. Elle courut quelques secondes et finit par tomber nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait. Le regard paniqué, Giles semblait tout aussi perturbé. Comme en témoignaient ses lunettes de travers, le col de sa chemise déboutonné, et ses cheveux en bataille, les recherches de l'observateur avaient pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

* * *

Etendue auprès de Spike, Buffy semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le vampire caressait son front avec douceur, inquiet pour la jeune femme.

- Tu as l'air tendu, finit-il par dire. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Poussin, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que même en cas d'apocalypse, tu ne t'enfermes pas dans ta chambre pour faire des recherches, dit-il en indiquant la dizaine de livres qui s'était retrouvée par terre.

La Tueuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente que les apparences n'étaient effectivement pas en sa faveur. Spike pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant se débattre avec ses pensées. Il s'amusa un instant de la voir changer tour à tour d'expression. Passant de l'embarras de lui avoir mentit au soulagement, elle était tout simplement adorable.

- Buffy, reprit-il doucement, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, mais là c'est...c'est compliqué et je ne suis encore sûre de rien...je me fais peut-être des idées mais...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

- C'est...Dawn, dit-elle après une légère appréhension.

Spike se releva sur un coude, perturbé par la déclaration de Buffy.

- Elle a des ennuis ?

La Tueuse prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de lui raconter ses doutes ainsi que ceux de Giles au sujet du médaillon.

- J'oublie trop souvent qu'elle a une origine mystique et pour tout avouer...j'ai peur, conclut-elle la voix tremblante.

Le vampire se tut. Il adorait Dawn. Elle était en quelque sorte la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle puisse courir un danger, aussi infime soit-il, le mit hors de lui.

- Buffy regarde-moi, dit-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Tu m'entends ? Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets.

La Tueuse se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux pour cacher son angoisse, lorsque des coups intempestifs furent frappés à la porte. Instantanément, l'estomac de la jeune femme se noua un peu plus. Elle se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et se tourna vers Spike.

- Reste-là, déclara-t-il en se levant, je vais ouvrir.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, Giles et Willow se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

- Est-ce-que Buffy est là ? demanda la sorcière rousse avec une pointe de nervosité.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, vêtue d'un pantalon ample en toile grise, et d'un débardeur noir, Buffy frappait sans relâche le sac de boxe maintenu par Spike. Sans grande surprise, les nouvelles apportées par Giles et Willow étaient mauvaises. La jeune femme sentait que la peur, le doute et la colère qui l'animaient depuis quelques temps, commençaient à prendre le contrôle sur elle. Elle cognait sans relâche, sans reprendre son souffle, habitée par un besoin de se défouler devenu vital.

- Poussin ?

Frapper. Encore. Plus fort. Ne penser à rien. La Tueuse enchainait les coups de pieds et de poings, oubliant totalement la douleur qui enflammait désormais ses mains meurtries.

- Poussin ? reprit Spike un peu plus fort.

Mais Buffy ne l'écoutait pas. Aveuglée par la rage, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Protéger Dawn. Protéger Dawn de La Force. Protéger Dawn de son origine mystique. Protéger Dawn de son destin.

- Bon, ça suffit déclara Spike en lâchant le sac.

Il s'approcha de La Tueuse et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

- Buffy, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu ne résoudras rien en cognant sur ce foutu sac.

- Ca aura au moins le mérite de calmer mes nerfs, dit-elle en se dégageant brutalement.

- Tu as vu dans quel état sont tes mains ?

- Ca n'est rien comparé à l'état dans lequel se trouvera Dawn dans quelques jours, s'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Spike, elle est la partie manquante du cristal !

- Un cristal qui sert à décoder un bouquin !

- Non, déclara Buffy en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas que ça. Giles pense qu'elle est l'instrument qui nous permettra de vaincre La Force. Elle va mourir et je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'en empêcher !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! On en est pas encore là, nous n'avons même pas toutes les informations.

La Tueuse se détourna de lui. Elle refusait de voir son regard désolé ou d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je le sais c'est tout. Et je crois que quelque part, je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su que tôt ou tard elle serait rattrapée par son origine mystique. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Ce que tu dis est ridicule, commenta le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu es effrayée.

Explosant d'une rage devenue incontrôlable, Buffy lui retourna un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond de la salle d'entrainement.

- C'est ça, l'encouragea-t-il en se relevant, défoule-toi sur moi.

La jeune femme se jeta sur l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, le plaqua au sol et le frappa. Encore et encore. Evacuant sa souffrance, ses doutes, ses peurs sur lui. Mais sa force et les coups qui pleuvaient sur le corps du vampire diminuèrent en intensité à mesure que le chagrin l'envahissait. Honteuse et désolée, elle fondit en larmes. Spike la serra contre lui, la berçant tendrement.

- Doucement, doucement, murmura-t-il en embrassant la chevelure dorée de la Tueuse.

Secouée de spasmes, elle pleura de longues minutes. Buffy ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter l'enveloppe protectrice des bras du vampire.

* * *

- Tu t'es pris une porte ou quoi ? demanda Faith en voyant Spike arriver à la cafétéria.

Ignorant sa remarque, il prit place face à elle, plongeant le nez dans sa tasse de sang.

- Ok, je vois que monsieur est de mauvais poil. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous ce matin ? Quand j'ai vu Giles et Willow tout à l'heure, ils auraient pu aller à un enterrement avec leurs têtes de six pieds de long, déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine de Cornflakes.

Reclus dans son mutisme, Spike ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Depuis les révélations de la veille au sujet de Dawn, et la violente scène qui s'en était suivie, la curiosité de la Tueuse brune attisa sa colère. D'un commun accord, Giles, Willow, Hana, Buffy et lui-même avaient décidé de ne parler à personne de ce qui liait Dawn au médaillon. Du moins, pas tant que la jeune fille elle-même ne serait pas au courant.

La nuit précédente, il avait tenté en vain de rassurer Buffy, comme n'importe quel petit ami attentionné l'aurait fait...même si le terme de « petit ami » était bien trop niais à son avis pour le qualifier. La vérité c'était qu'au fond, il avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Dawn. Quelque part, il savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Les informations de Giles à ce sujet étaient claires. Dawn était la partie manquante d'un cristal. Un cristal qui servait à décoder un livre. Entre autre. C'était une arme. Leur seule arme. L'instrument qui détruirait La Force. Cependant, ils ignoraient quelles seraient les conséquences pour l'adolescente.

- Mauvaise nuit, finit-il par dire d'un ton morose.

- Je vois. Sainte Buffy a refusé de faire joujou alors...

Devant le regard noir que lui lança le vampire, elle préféra s'interrompre pour siroter son café tiède. D'ordinaire elle l'aurait taquiné, voire même poussé à bout, mais bizarrement, elle sentait que si elle s'aventurait sur ce terrain, les choses risqueraient de mal tourner.

- Ecoute blondinet, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais...

- Que ce soit clair Faith, quand bien même j'aurai envie d'en parler, je ne m'adresserai certainement pas à toi, cingla-t-il.

- Eh on se calme tu veux ! J'essayais d'être sympa je te signale, dit-elle en se levant si brusquement qu'elle envoya valdinguer son petit déjeuner.

Spike l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas vif avant de reporter son attention sur la tâche de café mêlée de céréales qui maculait désormais la nappe blanche. Il la regarda s'étaler lentement, envahissant chaque fibre de tissu telle La Force qui étendait son armée un peu partout, lorsque Buffy se matérialisa à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour amour. Ce n'est pas un petit déjeuner correct si tu veux mon avis, dit-il en indiquant du menton le plateau de la jeune femme qui ne contenait qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

- J'ai l'estomac...noué, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant.

La jeune femme avala une gorgée de jus de fruit, qu'elle trouva affreusement amer, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet de son explosion de la veille. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était laissée aller à une telle violence remontait à l'une des périodes les plus sombres de son existence...une période qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce qui te chagrine, poussin.

Elle leva vers lui un regard désolé, ne parvenant à se détendre qu'à moitié.

- Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour la môme, voilà ce qui t'as pris. Buffy, n'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi.

- Ma réaction te vaut un œil au beurre noir, remarqua-t-elle.

- Et quelques côtés brisées, plaisanta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu dois te concentrer sur Dawn.

La Tueuse déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange qui lui sembla plus douce et se tourna vers le vampire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, troublé par la fragilité qui se dégageait d'elle à ce moment précis.

- L'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais...tu ne m'as pas cru, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spike ne sut pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, la question qu'elle venait de lui poser ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une interrogation. Aussi décida-t-il de demander à son tour :

- J'aurai dû ?

- T'es pénible. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi, sourit-elle timidement.

- Au moins ça a le mérite de te faire sourire, constata-t-il.

Cette lueur, cette tendresse qui animait son regard à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, Buffy ne s'en lassait pas.

- Et puis, reprit-il, dans le genre borné t'es pas mal non plus.

- Certainement pas autant que toi, pouffa-t-elle. Pourquoi...pourquoi ça te parait tellement improbable que je sois amoureuse de toi ?

Mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer son manque de confiance en lui, le vampire préféra éluder la question.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça.

- Tu as raison, concéda la Tueuse. Mais quand on aura sauvé Dawn et le monde par la même occasion, tu n'y couperas pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir pour y échapper, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit-il.

* * *

Assise dans la salle dé réunion aux murs sombres, Dawn écoutait d'une oreille Giles balbutier de vagues explications, plus ou moins embrouillées, au sujet du médaillon. Tour à tour elle regarda Spike, Willow, Hana et Buffy. Tous affichaient la même expression. Une expression à la fois embarrassée, désolée et résignée. La jeune fille s'attarda sur sa sœur, pour constater à sa mâchoire contractée, que la situation la rendait malade d'inquiétude.

- Ce que Giles essaye de te dire Dawn, commença Willow avec tout le tact dont elle était capable, c'est que le médaillon et toi...

- Sommes liés, l'interrompit l'adolescente avec un calme qui surprit le groupe. Faites pas ces têtes, y' a pas mort d'homme.

- Dawn, comment est-ce-que tu es au courant ? demanda Buffy.

- J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes hier...quand je l'ai touché. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'appartenait, qu'il était une partie de moi et, à voir vos têtes, je crois que j'avais vu juste, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? s'enquit Giles en redressant ses lunettes qui penchaient dangereusement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Mais visiblement c'est raté, se crispa-t-elle.

- Dawn, j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles, que tu me parles de tes doutes, de...

- Et tu aurais fait quoi Buffy ? Il n'y a pas de démon, pas de monstre dont tu dois me protéger. Nous avons toujours su ce qu'impliquait le fait que je sois la Clé.

- Mais Gloria a été détruite, reprit la Tueuse, et...

Dawn se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle. Comprenant que les deux sœurs avaient besoin de se retrouver seules, Spike et Willow échangèrent un regard furtif. Ils firent signe à Giles et Hana de les suivre à l'extérieur, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Dawn serra les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Buffy, dit-elle à voix basse, le fait que Gloria soit morte ne change en rien ce que je suis. Je suis la Clé.

- Non tu ne l'es plus, s'entêta la Tueuse.

- Je suis d'accord pour dire que je n'ouvre plus grand chose, mais ce que j'ai été bien avant que je sois humaine n'a pas changé. Et qu'on le veuille ou non, ça ne changera pas.

Submergée par ses émotions, la Tueuse serra l'adolescente dans ses bras. Dawn avait grandit, elle en était pleinement consciente à présent.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas Buffy. Ca va aller.

- Ca devrait être à moi de te rassurer, pas l'inverse.

- Tu oublies que techniquement c'est moi la plus âgée des deux, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, pouffa Buffy en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

- On va dire que c'est de famille, sourit Dawn.

* * *

- Elle le prend plutôt bien, déclara Willow après quelques secondes.

- Ouais, cette gamine a une sacrée force de caractère, approuva Spike.

- Montrons-nous tout de même prudents, temporisa l'observateur, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se force à faire bonne figure devant Buffy.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Alex, Anya et Oz.

- Vous faites la queue pour un concert ? plaisanta le charpentier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le loup garou en constatant l'air contrarié de Willow.

La jeune femme rousse chercha des yeux l'approbation de l'ancien bibliothécaire avant de se lancer à nouveau dans les explications.

- Mince, déclara Alex dont les épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement. Comment réagit-elle ?

Tous avaient encore en mémoire l'état de crise dans lequel s'était trouvé Dawn lorsqu'elle avait découvert un peu plus de deux ans auparavant qu'elle était la Clé.

- Pour l'instant, ça à l'air d'aller, hésita Giles. Mais il faut qu'on la surveille.

- Alors, elle va...s'emboiter dans cette espèce d'affreux collier ?

Devant les regards perplexes de ses amis, Anya poursuivit son raisonnement.

- Hana, quand tu as examiné le médaillon tu as parlé d'un interstice dans lequel la partie manquante du cristal doit s'emboiter, alors je répète ma question : est-ce-que Dawn va s'emboiter dedans ?

- Eh bien, commença Giles, j'imagine que ce devait être le cas lorsque Dawn n'était pas encore humaine. Je suppose que sous sa forme originelle, elle devait effectivement s'emboiter dedans.

- Un peu comme une clé dans une serrure, tenta de plaisanter Alex.

- C'est hilarant mon chéri, cingla l'ex-démone.

- Toutefois, je ne sais pas comment elle va devoir procéder, reprit l'observateur ignorant totalement la remarque du charpentier. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a réagi au contact du médaillon.

- Est-ce-qu'elle va mourir ? finit par demander Anya.

- On ne sait pas encore, répliqua Willow nerveusement. On n'a pas encore décodé le manuscrit alors...

- Je crains malheureusement qu'il faille s'attendre au pire, l'interrompit le bibliothécaire sombrement.

Spike contracta sa mâchoire sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi impuissant. Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de Willow. La sorcière l'essuya vivement, s'excusant à voix basse. Timidement, Oz posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule, un peu sonné par toutes ces informations.

- Mince, répéta Alex désemparé.

- Nous...nous devons rester forts, pour Dawn, reprit Giles. Si elle nous voit abattus, cela risque de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour elle.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen de l'aider, murmura Anya. On ne peut pas...enfin c'est qu'une enfant, on doit faire quelque chose !

- Tu proposes quoi Blondie ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il faut qu'on fasse des recherches.

Spike ne rétorqua rien. L'ex-démone était tellement perturbée par la situation, qu'elle en avait oublié son mordant habituel.

- Je...je vais essayer de contacter mes ancêtres, annonça Hana après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

- Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Willow.

- Oui, acquiesça l'adolescente, mais il faut que je m'isole quelques heures. Ma grand-mère et mon arrière grand-mère n'aiment pas trop les personnes extérieures à mon clan.

- Il te faut quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le vampire.

- Si tu as besoin d'yeux de Beljozzah il faudra te débrouiller toute seule, intervint Anya.

- Non, ça va aller. Ca risque de prendre du temps, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, déclara Giles. Pendant ce temps, je propose que l'on aide Dawn à décoder le manuscrit.

- On devrait peut-être...prévenir Faith, non ?

- Willow a raison, approuva Alex. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé dernièrement, et je pense que ce ne serait pas correct de la laisser à l'écart.

Giles acquiesça, bien conscient que la Tueuse brune s'était révélée d'une aide précieuse au cours des semaines passées.

- Je m'en charge, déclara la jeune femme rousse en disparaissant dans le couloir.

- Et pour Riley ? demanda Alex. On le prévient ou pas ?

- C'est à Buffy de décider. Attendons de voir ce qu'elle veut faire, répliqua Giles.

* * *

Faith entrainait les jeunes Tueuses depuis une heure environ. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être mise à l'écart. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Une nouvelle fois Buffy lui avait demandé d'assurer l'entrainement, et son rôle de suppléante commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Le problème n'était pas d'aider ces jeunes filles. Partager ses connaissances, son expérience et un peu d'elle-même avec elles était quelque chose d'unique, mais malgré tout, elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour ses qualités que son homologue blond lui avait demandé de prendre en charge les adolescentes.

- Faith ? demanda Lily.

- Oui ? répliqua la jeune femme en sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

- Tu peux nous remontrer le mouvement ?

- Quel mouvement ? s'empourpra-t-elle.

Elle n'avait rien suivi de l'entrainement et ne se souvenait même plus des instructions qu'elle leur avait données plus tôt.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais ailleurs.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Vi. Tu as l'air contrarié.

- Je...je reviens, dit-elle précipitamment. Vi, Rona prenez la suite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, sous les regards consternés des jeunes filles qui ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qui se tramait. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, la Tueuse brune était furieuse. Elle qui pensait faire partie de la bande eut soudain l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Sentiment familier qui la replongea brièvement quelques années auparavant alors que Buffy et elle n'étaient encore que des adolescentes.

Faith s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage.

- Allez, s'impatienta-t-elle en maltraitant la touche lumineuse.

Enfin les portes se refermèrent. Mais l'appareil ne se mit pas en marche pour autant. Toutes les lumières se mirent à clignoter à intervalles irréguliers, créant un climat propice à la panique.

- Génial, manquait plus que ça.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'ils t'avaient vraiment accepté ? demanda alors La Force qui venait de se matérialiser sous traits du maire Wilkins.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus te voir sous quelque forme que ce soit avant le combat final ? railla la jeune femme.

- Allons Faith, tu sais comment sont les méchants, déclara Wilkins avec son éternel sourire.

- Stupides et bornés ?

- Il y a une époque où tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé comme ça, dit-il d'un ton faussement blessé. Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Qu'ils ont oublié ? Qu'ils t'ont accepté parmi eux ? Ils te cachent pourtant des choses, non ?

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, se défendit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Personne ne me cache quoique ce soit.

- Je vois, autant pour moi, s'excusa-t-il. Dans ce cas tu sais probablement que la morveuse qui sert de sœur à cette incompétente de Buffy est la partie manquante du cristal.

La Tueuse brune ne répondit rien. Elle était bien trop secouée par cette information pour articuler quoique ce soit.

- Oh...tu l'ignorais, sourit le maire. Comme c'est ennuyeux. Vois-tu, je pensais que tu faisais partie de la petite bande et je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Après tout tu es comme ma fille.

- La ferme, murmura-t-elle.

- Allons Faith, rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu es mauvaise. Je le sais, tu le sais et visiblement eux le savent aussi.

- La ferme ! répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, sinon pourquoi t'auraient-ils caché ça ? Ils ne te feront jamais confiance et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Tu es faible, tu l'as toujours été, révéla-t-il dans un rictus avant de disparaitre dans une petite étincelle blanche.

Pétrifiée, Faith contempla l'espace où La Force se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Les lumières cessèrent finalement de clignoter, et l'ascenseur se remit en marche, la tirant progressivement de sa torpeur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva face à Willow.

- Ah Faith, justement je te cherchais.

La Tueuse ne répondit rien. Elle avait encore en tête les paroles prononcées par La Force, et bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Cinq sur cinq, répondit-elle machinalement.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle et...

- Rosenberg, ça va, la coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis, sourcilla Willow. Il faut qu'on te parle. C'est au sujet de Dawn.

- Laisse-moi deviner, cette gamine a encore des ennuis ?

- C...comment tu le sais ?

- On va dire que je commence à la connaitre...

Face au regard perplexe de la rouquine, la Tueuse finit par abdiquer.

- Bon d'accord, avoua-t-elle, j'ai eu de la visite.

- La Force ? s'alarma la sorcière.

- Sous les traits de Wilkins, acquiesça Faith en croisant les bras. Il parait que Dawn est la partie manquante du cristal, c'est vrai ?

Willow se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si La Force savait pour Dawn, ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance pour protéger l'adolescente.

- Vous comptiez m'en parler ? demanda Faith avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Bien sûr, la rassura la jeune femme rousse. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'on mette Dawn au courant...enfin en réalité elle le savait déjà, mais oui, j'étais venue t'avertir... tu es au courant aussi alors ça ne sert plus à rien mais...

- Ok ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, sourit la Tueuse soulagée. J'ai cru un moment que vous m'aviez mis à l'écart mais...Laisse tomber, c'est rien. On y va ?

Faith s'éloigna dans le couloir, l'esprit un peu plus léger. Willow l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant vaguement ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête, puis se mit en route à son tour. Elle fit quelques pas lorsqu'une voix caverneuse résonna dans sa tête.

- Willow ? Willow c'est Unterflaschlagen.

- Oh euhh salut ! lança la sorcière avec un petit signe de main avant de se rappeler que le Morpharok ne pouvait pas la voir.

- A qui tu parles ? l'interrogea Faith en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Unt, répliqua la rouquine. Pars devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta la Tueuse.

Willow acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa conversation télépathique sous le regard consterné de Faith.

- Je tombe mal peut-être ? s'excusa le démon avec sa politesse habituelle.

- Non non, répondit la sorcière. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Morpharok se racla la gorge et déclara :

- Mes amis et moi sommes en place. Même Fidjuraventafen, mon cousin des Terres de l'Ouest est venu nous prêter main forte.

- C'est super, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Combien êtes-vous ?

- Quinze, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Quinze ? répéta Willow au bord de la panique.

- Mais rassurez-vous, les Morpharoks sont des guerriers redoutables.

- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Unt, mais...

- Oh voyons vous pouvez m'appeler Unt. Monsieur Unt c'était comme ça qu'on appelait mon arrière grand-père.

- Unt, reprit Willow, je ne voudrais surtout pas paraitre désagréable, ou non reconnaissante de l'aide que vous nous apportez mais...j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

- Rassurez-vous, je suis sûr que vous serez agréablement surprise.

- Si vous le dites, soupira-t-elle. Comment ça se passe à Sunnydale ?

- La Force rassemble ses troupes. Elle rappelle tous ses Turok-Hans auprès d'elle. C'est pour bientôt miss. Et de votre côté ?

- Nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de la combattre, indiqua Willow. Il faut qu'on revoit la logistique, mais nous serons prêts le moment venu. Enfin je l'espère.

- Très bien. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'évolution des choses ici. Faites attention à vous, elle est encore plus en colère que...que...je ne trouve pas de comparaison digne de ce nom, se lamenta Unt. Bref, l'ennemi est très en colère.

- Merci pour la mise en garde Unt, nous serons prudents.

* * *

- Waaaaaoooooo, s'extasia Andrew. Dawn est la copie conforme de l'anneau de pouvoir en version humaine. On devrait rebaptiser le Scooby Gang...que pensez-vous de _"La communauté de La Clé"_ ?

Spike leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

- Aïe, répliqua le jeune homme en se frottant la tête.

- Que les choses soient claires Frodon, si tu ressors une remarque de ce genre, je te fais avaler ta mythologie Tolkienne, le menaça Alex.

- En fait je m'imaginais plus en Legolas qu'en Frodon...

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce-qu'il fiche ici ? demanda le charpentier à Buffy qui contemplait sa petite sœur d'un air absent.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Dawn avait passé le médaillon autour de son cou, et commencé à déchiffrer le manuscrit. Un phénomène des plus étranges s'était alors produit. Ses pupilles étaient brusquement devenues noires, puis bleues nuit, pour finalement irradier la pièce d'une lumière blanche et or. L'adolescente était entrée dans une sorte de transe, prononçant dans une langue étrange une litanie inquiétante. A mesure qu'elle parlait, de fines inscriptions dorés firent leur apparition sur ses mains, ses poignets, ses avants bras, se mouvant lentement sur sa peau et s'enroulant autour de ses membres

- Dawn voulait qu'il soit là, murmura la Tueuse la gorge nouée devant ce spectacle.

- Dawn voulait...mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont ensemble tête de nœud, railla Spike.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet, s'exclama Alex. Buffy, tu comptes la laisser faire ?

- Alex, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, tu ne crois pas ? lui fit remarquer Giles.

- Je suis d'accord avec Giles. Je te rappelle que Dawn est en train de se transformer en dictionnaire de pré-babylonien...enfin, si j'en crois ces hiéroglyphes et son baragouinage, nota Anya en s'approchant de l'adolescente. C'est vraiment bizarre...c'est un dialecte qui n'est plus utilisé depuis...depuis...

- Depuis des millénaires, termina l'observateur dans un haussement de sourcils.

- Génial, soupira Faith, quelqu'un s'y connait en pré-babylonien ?

Le silence général qui résonna dans la salle de réunion parla de lui-même.

- Nous voilà revenus au point de...

- Chuuut, taisez-vous, souffla Willow.

La langue dans laquelle Dawn s'exprimait depuis plusieurs minutes évolua. Progressivement les syllabes et les sonorités se modifièrent.

- Eh, remarqua Alex, ça ressemble à du vieil anglais vous ne trouvez pas ?

Après quelques instants, la jeune fille déclara d'une voix gutturale :

- La Clé est le réceptacle. Le réceptacle est La Clé. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Nous sommes le vaisseau. Que les ténèbres tremblent. Que les ténèbres plient. Au quatrième jour de notre réunion, le mal absolu disparaitra.

Intrigué, Giles s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous ne pouvons être nommés, répondit l'adolescente. Nous sommes le vaisseau, La Clé et le réceptacle.

- Comment pouvons-nous vaincre La Force ?

- Le Cristal est complet. Au 4ème jour de la renaissance du Cristal, ce que vous appelez Force sera détruit.

- Mais comment ? Et quand ?

- Giles, s'impatienta Dawn qui était brusquement redevenue elle-même. Vous savez compter n'est-ce-pas ? On est mercredi donc ?...

- Samedi ? hasarda l'observateur.

- Et un bon point pour le bibliothécaire ! lança Spike.

- Dawn, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Buffy en serrant sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

- Oui Buffy, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était une expérience étrange mais, rassure-toi je vais bien, sourit l'adolescente.

- Dites ça vous ennuierait qu'on récapitule ? demanda Anya.

- C'est pourtant simple, non ? On retourne à Sunnydale, on attend samedi, Dawn met cette horreur autour du cou, on botte les fesses de La Force, et on va fêter ça au Bronze ! déclara Alex avec bonne humeur.

- Je doute que les choses soient aussi simples, temporisa Giles.

- Eh bien en fait, si, annonça Dawn. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est mettre le médaillon et La Force sera détruite.

- Mais tu mourras, intervint Hana qui venait d'entrer en trombe.

La jeune fille était à bout de souffle. Courbée, les mains sur les genoux, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration et poursuivit :

- Les oracles que j'ai consultés ont été très clairs. Si tu entres en symbiose avec le Cristal, tu détruiras La Force...mais tu y laisseras ta vie.

**_A suivre..._**

**_J'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre suivant, j'espère réussir à le poster assez rapidement._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, je les lis toujours avec plaisir :)_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	14. Chapter 13 - Le Passager

**Et oui déjà la suite ! J'ai été prise d'une inspiration fulgurante, un vrai miracle ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire. Il est centré sur Buffy, Spike, Alex, Willow et bien entendu Dawn. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si on ne voit pas les autres personnages ;)**

**Je remercie xGothicxAngelx, Herowith, Pommedapi ainsi que Nesva pour leur reviews ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous lire :)**

**Nesva : Faith sera un peu plus présente dans le chapitre suivant ;)**

**Herowitch : j'espère que le moment que tu attendais te plaira =D**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 - Le Passager**

Le compte à rebours était lancé. Suite aux évènements de la fin de journée, les membres du Scooby avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer à Sunnydale. L'heure étant déjà bien avancée, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir dès le lendemain matin.

En attendant, Giles avait repris ses recherches, aidé par Hana, espérant par dessus tout trouver une autre alternative pour le combat final. De leur côté, Faith, Rona et Vi étaient retournées entrainer les jeunes Tueuses. Andrew avait une nouvelle fois insisté pour assister à l'entrainement, mais, perturbé par les récentes informations données par Hana, il avait préféré s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Buffy était sortie patrouiller. La jeune femme avait besoin de se défouler, de se sentir utile. Inquiets pour leur amie, Alex et Willow avaient finalement décidé de l'accompagner.

Seul dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, Spike n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment aurait-il pu le faire en sachant ce qui attendait Dawn ? Avec un dégoût non dissimulé, le vampire vida sa dernière poche de sang dans une grande tasse rose bonbon. Du sang humain. Il fut un temps où il s'en serait délecté, mais à présent qu'il avait une âme, devoir s'abaisser à en boire pour survivre l'écœurait. Le révulsait même. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne se nourrissait pas, il finirait par ressembler à une vieille momie desséchée. Et dans cet état, il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité...ce qui n'avancerait personne. Il s'installa à une table rectangulaire et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Epais, visqueux, acre, le sang s'écoula lentement dans sa gorge. Le vampire réprima une grimace avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée du liquide sombre.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Dawn en prenant place en face de lui.

- Le sang n'a plus le même goût, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout microbe ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me remettre au comptage de céréales. C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves, sourit-elle.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait, remarqua Spike amusé.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'insomnie, répondit-elle tristement.

Ils se turent quelques instants, méditant en silence puis la jeune fille reprit :

- Buffy n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est sortie patrouiller avec Willow et Alex. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, ajouta-t-il en prenant une dernière gorgée de sang.

- Je vois. Les obligations de Tueuse avant tout.

- Elle se fait énormément de souci pour toi, et... les révélations d'Hana n'ont rien arrangé.

- Je sais, murmura l'adolescente la tête baissée. Spike, si jamais les choses devaient... je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de Buffy quand tout sera...terminé, dit-elle en relevant son regard vers lui. Je partirai plus tranquille en sachant que tu seras là pour veiller sur elle.

- Globule, je suis certain que BlairWitch et le binoclard vont trouver une autre solution. Tu les connais, ils sont un peu longs à la détente mais ils finissent toujours par trouver.

- Promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle je t'en supplie, répéta-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Je te le promets, soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main. Mais je te rappelle que je suis là. Et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Tu m'entends?

- Tu sais, j'essaye...d'être forte. Pour Buffy. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi...mais, c'est difficile, dit-elle en fondant brusquement en larmes.

Le vampire se leva pour serrer l'adolescente dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur de...Je...ne veux pas mourir Spike. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Totalement pris au dépourvu par ses révélations, le vampire sentit sa gorge se nouer.

* * *

- Buffy ! Derrière toi ! cria Willow tandis qu'un Turok-Han se jetait sur la Tueuse.

La jeune femme blonde esquiva difficilement l'attaque du monstre mais réussit tout de même à lui planter son pieu dans la poitrine.

- A ta gauche ! Non ! Ton autre gauche !

- Merci Alex, ça m'aide beaucoup ! s'écria Buffy avant d'encaisser un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

La Tueuse se retrouva clouée au sol dans l'incapacité de bouger. Le Turok-Hans resserra ses mains noueuses autour du cou gracile de la jeune femme qui suffoquait littéralement. Tandis qu'elle luttait pour se dégager de son emprise, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla à mesure que l'oxygène dans ses poumons se raréfiait. Buffy entendit vaguement Willow prononcer une formule, puis en un instant, son assaillant explosa dans un nuage de poussière.

- Très impressionnant, c'était quoi ? demanda le charpentier.

- Un sort de boule de feu mineure que j'ai un peu modifié, répliqua la sorcière en aidant la Tueuse à se relever. Ca va ?

- C'est pas passé loin, mais je survivrai, répondit-elle en se massant le cou avec une grimace de douleur.

Des marques bleues violacées commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition sur sa peau bronzée.

- Non, je voulais dire...ça va ?

- Ma sœur va mourir, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Comment veux-tu que ça aille Willow ?

- Buffy, on se fait du souci pour toi, temporisa Alex tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur ronde.

- Désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

- Non, ne le sois pas. Tu as raison, elle était débile ma question.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour te parler comme ça. C'est juste que...je me sens tellement impuissante, soupira Buffy en plantant son pieu dans le thorax d'un vampire basique qui avait eut le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

- Je vois ça, constata Alex en contemplant les cendres de ce dernier s'envoler dans le ciel de Las Vegas.

- Tu sais, Giles et moi nous sommes peut-être sur une piste.

- Non Willow, plus de faux espoir, plus de fausse joie.

- Mais s'il y avait un moyen ?

- Quel genre de moyen ? l'interrogea Alex.

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé mais...

- J'aimerai qu'on parle d'autre chose si ça ne vous ennuie pas...c'est assez douloureux comme ça et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser alors si en plus on ne fait qu'en parler...

- Oh oui, bien sûr Buffy, je suis désolée, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Willow. Je manque de tact, je n'aurai pas dû insister.

La gorge nouée, la Tueuse lui répondit par un sourire timide indiquant qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle était bien consciente que son amie voulait bien faire, et que tout ceci partait d'une bonne intention, mais ressasser cette histoire encore et encore devenait insupportable. Elle allait perdre sa sœur. C'était inéluctable. Aussi préféra-t-elle changer de sujet avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.

- Ca va Alex ? Tu as l'air bien concentré.

- Willow, Unt ne t'avait pas dit que La Force rassemblait ses Turok-Hans à Sunnydale ?

- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, mais j'imagine qu'elle a quand même laissé des sentinelles un peu partout…vous savez, histoire de ne pas trop nous faciliter la tâche.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais y a quand même un autre truc qui me chiffonne.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Buffy en resserrant les pans de sa veste en jean autour d'elle.

Ils avaient beau se trouver à Las Vegas, en plein cœur du Nevada, il n'en restait pas moins que la nuit était glaciale. Intérieurement, la jeune femme se félicita d'avoir dégoté ce blouson dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques abandonnées de l'hôtel.

- Dites-moi si je me trompe mais, la ville est bien en quarantaine ?

- Oui, comme en témoigne notre ami le dôme de verre, répliqua Willow avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

- Dans ce cas...d'où viennent ces vampires qu'on vient de croiser ?

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, je n'y avais même pas pensé, répondit Buffy en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a une brèche dans le dôme ? demanda la sorcière.

- Y'a pas 36 manières de le savoir. Va falloir faire le tour de la ville.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à pied ? Buffy, ça va nous prendre des heures.

- On n'a pas trop le choix Alex. Ces vampires n'auraient pas dû se trouver là avec ce machin censé être hermétique.

- Sauf s'ils étaient déjà là quand la ville a été mise en quarantaine.

- Il n'a pas tort, avoua Willow avec un sourire amusé.

- Je trouverai n'importe quoi pour éviter de faire des kilomètres quand je devrais être au lit depuis des heures, plaisanta Alex.

- Je te reconnais bien là, s'esclaffa la rouquine.

- Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, proposa Buffy. Rentrez-vous coucher tous les deux.

- C'est hors de question, on vient avec toi, assura le charpentier.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Regarde le visage de Willow, c'est son air résolu, tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis.

- Tout à fait, approuva la jeune femme en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Je reste. N'oublie que tu es le bras droit et que...

- Vous êtes les bras gauches, pouffa Buffy qui l'espace d'un instant s'était retrouvée en année de seconde.

Les trois amis se remirent en route, discutant de choses et d'autres, éliminant de nouveaux Turok-Hans avec ardeur, et finalement, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Eh bien eh bien, voilà un dôme hermétique qui n'a plus rien d'hermétique, constata Alex tandis qu'ils se trouvaient devant une brèche.

- Ce truc ne va pas tenir très longtemps, remarqua Willow en indiquant de nombreuses fissures et lézardes qui couraient sur la paroi de verre.

Buffy ne répondit rien. En cet instant précis, dehors dans les rues de Las Vegas avec ses amis, elle se sentit heureuse, laissant derrière elle pour quelques secondes le sombre destin qui attendait sa petite sœur.

- Buffy ? s'inquiéta Alex en la regardant sourire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je viens de me rendre compte que vous m'avez manqué.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? On se voit tous les jours, répliqua Willow amusée.

- Je veux dire...nous trois, les patrouilles et juste...nous trois. Vous m'avez manqué, répéta la Tueuse.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas fait ça depuis...

- Trop longtemps, s'exclama Alex.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, avoua Willow.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on se soit autant...

- Eloignés ? termina Buffy. Je n'en sais rien...je suppose qu'on avait tous nos vies, nos soucis...

- Nos vampires, plaisanta Alex.

- Nos vampires, confirma la jeune femme blonde avec amusement.

Le trio éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit trembler le silence nocturne.

- Ce qu'on a pu être bête, soupira Willow tandis qu'ils se serraient dans les bras.

- On s'était pourtant promis de ne plus refaire la même bêtise que quand vous êtes entrées à la FAC.

- Alex a raison. Alors pour ne pas recommencer je vous propose qu'on fasse un pacte.

- Le pacte de ne plus jamais s'éloigner quoiqu'il arrive, déclara la sorcière.

- On scelle ça dans le sang ? demanda le jeune homme brun.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, s'exclama Buffy. Je saigne assez comme ça en patrouille.

- Tu sais Alex, la magie a beaucoup évolué. On n'est plus obligé de se mutiler pour sceller un pacte.

Les trois amis unirent leurs mains droites, et la jeune femme rousse murmura une brève incantation. Un filament doré s'enroula autour de leurs bras, puis dans un petit « clac » sonore, disparut.

- C'est tout ? s'enquit Alex.

- C'est tout, confirma la rouquine.

- Tu as raison, c'est bien mieux que de se transpercer le doigt avec une aiguille, apprécia le charpentier.

- Et c'est beaucoup moins douloureux, approuva-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait pour le dôme ? finit par demander Buffy.

- Eh bien, je peux le renforcer avec une barrière de protection, mais quoiqu'il en soit ça ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Très bien, acquiesça la Tueuse, ensuite on ira prévenir les militaires que leur quarantaine ne sert pas à grand chose, vu qu'on peut entrer et sortir d'ici comme dans un moulin.

* * *

- Tu sais, déclara Dawn en contemplant d'un regard vide son bol de céréales, c'est étrange de me dire que dans trois jours…

- Essaye de ne pas y penser microbe.

- Facile à dire, ricana l'adolescente.

Après une légère hésitation elle reprit :

- Quand tu es devenu vampire, comment est-ce-que tu as fait pour accepter le fait…d'être mort ?

Spike soupira et porta la main à sa poche pour récupérer son paquet de cigarettes.

- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il en réalisant que celui-ci était vide.

- On dirait que c'est le bon moment pour arrêter, remarqua-t-elle.

- On dirait, grommela-t-il. Pour répondre à ta question, quand je me suis transformé, l'humain que j'étais…n'existait plus. Mais quand j'ai su que j'étais en train de mourir, pas mal de choses m'ont traversé l'esprit comme…

- Le fait de ne jamais te marier ?

- Ou de ne jamais avoir de descendance…ce genre de choses. Dawn, on ne peut pas accepter de mourir. C'est l'instinct de survie. Tu n'es pas forcée d'accepter ton destin.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre alternative, dit-elle tristement. C'est vraiment ironique.

- Ironique ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, je désespérais d'être d'une quelconque utilité et aujourd'hui…j'aimerais que tout soit différent. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé faire.

Sentant que la jeune fille avait besoin de parler, le vampire l'invita à poursuivre.

- Aller à Disneyland, ou voyager par exemple. Découvrir d'autres pays, d'autres cultures…tiens, tu savais qu'en France ils mangent des escargots ?

- Et vous me trouvez bizarre avec mes poches de sang, s'esclaffa Spike.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé bizarre, se défendit-elle. On a eu des hauts et des bas c'est vrai mais, tu es important pour moi Spike. Et je suis heureuse que Buffy et toi…enfin bref tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un sourire mêlé de tendresse.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, déclara Dawn, mais il faut que je reprenne le comptage de mes céréales.

- Tu en arrivée à combien ?

- J'ai perdu le fil, se lamenta-t-elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer.

* * *

Une fois rentrés de leur ronde, Buffy, Alex et Willow se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans le grand hall de l'hôtel, l'écho de leurs voix se répercutant de manière lugubre sur les murs roses du vestibule.

Arrivés au second étage, Willow et Alex se séparèrent. En arrivant devant sa chambre, la sorcière tomba sur Giles et Hana.

- Willow, justement nous te cherchions, déclara l'ancien observateur avec bienveillance. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on croise des Turok-Hans, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Le dôme est fissuré ? demanda Hana.

- Oui et pas qu'un peu. N'importe qui peut entrer et sortir. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit la rouquine en observant les traits tirés du bibliothécaire.

- Nous devrions en parler dans ta chambre, répondit Giles. Hana, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te coucher, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'adolescente bâiller.

- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur Giles ? Je peux rester si vous voulez.

- Tu tombes de fatigue, va te reposer.

La jeune fille le remercia, puis après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, s'éclipsa. Willow et Giles entrèrent dans la chambre de la sorcière, et s'installèrent près du bureau.

- Il y a un moyen de sauver Dawn, finit-il par déclarer. Malheureusement, cela implique un autre sacrifice.

- Quel genre de sacrifice ?

- Eh bien, il s'agit d'un transfert, échanger une vie contre une autre si tu préfères, dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

L'ancien observateur se frotta les paupières avant de lui montrer un texte accompagné d'une gravure.

- Il Passeggero, déchiffra Willow. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Le Passager, répondit Giles. C'est une sorte d'hôte censé accueillir l'âme mystique de la personne à sauver.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama la sorcière dont l'enthousiasme fondit comme neige au soleil face au regard noir que lui lança l'observateur. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- En effet Willow, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, répliqua-t-il en l'invitant à poursuivre sa lecture.

- Une sorcière ou un vampire doté d'une âme, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête. Autrement dit, Spike...ou moi. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple que ce soit un démon assoiffé de sang, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

- En gros, nous n'avons rien, reprit Giles d'une voix teintée de colère.

- Nous allons bien finir par trouver quelque chose, non ?

- Je crains malheureusement que nous n'ayons épuisés toutes nos ressources. Cette fois-ci nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence. A moins que Spike ou toi acceptiez d'être le Passager, Dawn doit mourir.

* * *

Comme après chaque patrouille, l'estomac de la Tueuse criait famine. Les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le marbre froid, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le restaurant, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle avait réussi le temps de la patrouille, à faire le vide dans son esprit, laissant de côté les heures sinistres qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais la réalité lui revint comme un boomerang lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cafétéria. Elle sourit tristement en observant Spike et Dawn en pleine discussion. Le cœur serré, elle se rapprocha d'eux et posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore debout ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire crispé. Ca a été la patrouille ?

- On a croisé quelques Turok-Hans, déclara Buffy en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Des Turok-Hans ? s'enquit Spike les sourcils arqués. Cet endroit n'était pas censé être hermétique ?

- Le dôme est fissuré, l'informa la Tueuse. Il y a une grande brèche dans la paroi au sud de la ville.

- Heureusement qu'on met les voiles, commenta Dawn en remuant ses céréales d'un air absent.

Buffy se contracta sur sa chaise et retira sa veste en jean pour se donner une contenance. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à rentrer à Sunnydale.

- Bon, décréta l'adolescente en se levant, je vais retourner me coucher. On ne sait jamais, le sommeil finira peut-être par venir.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, approuva Buffy avec un sourire faussement enjoué, un peu de persévérance et on arrive à tout.

La Tueuse regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner et reporta son attention sur le vampire assis face à elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- J'essaye de faire bonne figure, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à tenir très longtemps, murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

Spike se leva, et fit le tour de la table pour s'installer près d'elle. Il tourna sa chaise face à elle et lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Je vais trouver un moyen. Je te le promets, dit-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles de la Tueuse.

- Spike, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

- J'ai dit, je vais trouver un moyen. Est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui mais...

- Est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement.

- Je te fais confiance, souffla-t-elle.

- Très bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas monter te reposer. Essayes de dormir un peu avant qu'on se mette en route.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

La Tueuse laissa quelques larmes dévaler ses joues, puis embrassa le vampire avant de quitter la pièce.

Spike fit craquer son cou et se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Willow. Le vampire grimpa les quelques marches en silence, se demandant brièvement s'il réussirait à tenir la promesse qu'il venait de faire à Buffy. La voir dans cet état le rongeait de l'intérieur. Depuis la mort de Joyce, il savait que Dawn était à peu près tout ce qui rattachait la Tueuse au monde des vivants. Bien sûr elle avait ses amis, mais c'était différent. Sa sœur était la seule famille qu'il lui restait...hormis son père fantôme qui devait se trouver quelque part en Europe.

Arrivé devant la porte ornée de rosaces sculptées à même le bois, Spike frappa deux coups secs. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une Willow tout à fait réveillée qui lui ouvrit.

- Spike ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je peux te parler ? Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Oh, euh oui bien sûr, tu peux entrer, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Le vampire s'adossa à la porte de la salle de bain et croisa les bras en observant la décoration douteuse de la pièce.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? constata-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas ce soir, répliqua-t-il sombrement.

- Mais bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu parler insomnie. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour éviter à la môme de...mourir ?

- Eh bien, Giles vient juste de partir, répondit-elle mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer le Passager.

- Et ? demanda Spike intéressé.

- D'après les documents qu'Hana et lui ont trouvés, le seul moyen de sauver Dawn serait de réaliser un transfert d'âme mystique...mais ça ne nous avancera pas à grand chose.

- Ca consiste en quoi ?

- Il faut isoler la partie de Dawn qui est la Clé et la transférer dans un hôte : le Passager...mais, on ne peut pas...

- Ok, on le trouve où ce Passager ?

- C'est ce que j'essaye justement de te dire. Le Passager n'est pas une personne en particulier. Ca peut-être toi ou moi, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix crispée.

- Ca peut-être n'importe qui ? s'étonna Spike en jetant un œil aux pattes de mouche de Giles

- Non, par toi ou moi, je veux dire, toi ou moi...tu sais, une sorcière ou un vampire doté d'une âme. Ce qui revient à laisser mourir Dawn ou à nous sacrifier à sa place...en bref, on n'est pas plus avancés, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vois... il y a...un rituel particulier à faire ?

- L'envoûtement m'a l'air assez simple. Il y a une potion à préparer, le passager doit la boire et mettre le médaillon autour du cou quand on sera dans la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est tout, mais Spike, je viens de te dire que cette piste ne servait à rien.

Le vampire hocha la tête n'écoutant qu'à moitié les arguments de Willow. Il était prêt à tout pour Buffy. Et mourir faisait partie des sacrifices qu'il ferait sans hésiter pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as en tête Spike ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme rousse troublée par toutes ses questions.

- Je serai le Passager, déclara-t-il après une minute.

- Quoi ? s'écria Willow en se levant brusquement. Non, Spike tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu mourras !

- Oh laisse-moi deviner, ça va te causer une peine immense ? ironisa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que j'aurai de la peine, affirma-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas de sentiments ?

- Je t'en prie, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Eh bien au cas où ça t'intéresserait sache que j'ai de l'amitié pour toi, alors ton acte de pseudo-héroïsme...

- Tu vois une meilleure solution ? l'interrompit le vampire décoloré. Tu veux le faire à ma place peut-être ? Ou alors on va demander à ce cher Angel ? C'est comme tu veux !

Devant le mutisme de la sorcière il reprit :

- Willow, cette gamine a toute la vie devant elle, et moi...j'ai plus de 120 ans. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais continuer à vivre en sachant que j'avais le moyen de la sauver et que je n'ai rien fait ?

- Spike, murmura-t-elle tristement, Buffy sera anéantie.

- Si Dawn meurt, elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Et c'est une souffrance que je refuse de lui imposer. Je l'aime Willow. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Eh bien justement si tu l'aimes...

- Quel avenir a-t-elle avec moi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner d'enfants, ni la vie qu'elle mérite, crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

- On croirait entendre Angel, lui fit remarquer la rouquine avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La mâchoire du vampire se contracta instantanément mais il ne répondit rien.

- La discussion s'arrête là, dit-il fermement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand on sera rentrés, tu me prépareras cette potion.

- D'accord, abdiqua la sorcière. Je le ferai.

- Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Buffy ne doit rien savoir, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je travaille actuellement sur le suivant, j'espère qu'il arrivera rapidement :)**_

_**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_


	15. Chapter 14 - Une nuit agitée

**Coucou ! Voici enfin le chapitre 14 ! Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé dans sa publication, mais je l'ai pas mal retravaillé pour arriver au résultat que je voulais :) J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de donner de l'importance à chaque personnage. C'est un chapitre qui a été très amusant à écrire, surtout le passage avec Andrew, et vous verrez qu'il apporte un peu d'humour après les deux derniers chapitres qui étaient très sombres.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement xGothicxAngelx pour son enthousiasme et sa fidélité, Herowitch pour sa présence et ses compliments à chaque nouveau chapitre, Lenaoar pour ses reviews sur mes fics, ainsi que D3n3B : le mystère reste entier concernant Spike...affaire à suivre =D**

**Nesva : j'espère que ce chapitre qui fait la part belle à notre chère Faith te plaira =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Une nuit agitée**

Buffy soupira en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait beau être épuisée, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. C'était souvent le cas quand elle devait faire face à une apocalypse. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle souffrait d'insomnie.

La gorge serrée, elle laissa son regard vagabonder quelques secondes, se perdant par la même occasion dans ses propres pensées. Assaillie par ses idées noires, la jeune femme secoua la tête dans l'espoir de les chasser. En vain. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Rester à ne rien faire ne ferait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'être inutile. Elle décida finalement de rendre visite à Riley pour lui révéler ce que Willow, Alex et elle avaient découvert au sujet du dôme. Elle savait qu'il était très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue, et que le militaire devait probablement être en train de dormir, mais le type d'information qu'elle devait lui transmettre ne pouvait pas attendre.

Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme aperçut Spike qui sortait de la chambre de Willow. Intriguée, elle décida de le prendre discrètement en filature. Après quelques mètres, se sentant observé, le vampire se figea et sourit. Son instinct de prédateur le trompait rarement.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de suivre les gens ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Prise sur le fait, se crispa la Tueuse avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas censée dormir ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui mal à l'aise.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, déclara-t-elle.

- Donc tu m'as suivi, s'indigna le vampire.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Bien sûr que non. Je voulais aller voir Riley et...

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, alors tu vas le voir...c'est parfaitement logique, dit-il avec cynisme.

-Et si tu me laissais finir ma phrase ? Je voulais le voir pour lui expliquer pour le dôme.

- Je vois, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Non ça ne pouvait attendre demain, répliqua la Tueuse d'un air buté en croisant les bras.

Les deux amants se fixèrent du regard, chacun restant campé sur ses positions.

- Et toi ? On peut savoir ce que tu faisais chez Willow ?

- Des recherches, répliqua-t-il.

- A trois heures du matin ? sourcilla la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'on souffre tous d'insomnie poussin. Pendant que certains font des recherches, d'autres vont voir leurs ex. Chacun son truc, cingla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as décidé de me balancer toutes les idioties qui te passent par la tête ? Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment, déclara la jeune femme en s'éloignant d'un pas vif sous le regard mélancolique de Spike.

- Alors, lança-t-elle après quelques secondes, tu viens avec moi pour surveiller que je ne flirte pas avec mon ex, ou tu restes dans le couloir à attendre le déluge ?

La mâchoire crispée, le vampire leva les yeux au ciel avant de la rejoindre.

- Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment agaçante quand tu t'y mets ?

- Je te signale quand même que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, railla-t-elle avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Vos recherches...elles ont donné quelque chose ?

- Pas pour le moment, mentit Spike la gorge nouée. Viens par là, dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui parler du Passager, ni de la décision qu'il avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt. La Tueuse serait désemparée si elle l'apprenait, et Spike ne voulait pas lui imposer d'avoir à choisir entre Dawn et lui. Buffy avait besoin de sa sœur, tout comme elle avait besoin de Willow. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient essentielles à son équilibre. Mais lui, l'était-il ? Elle avait beau le lui dire, le vampire gardait en lui les séquelles de leur passé. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment qu'elle serait mieux sans lui. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Le choix qui lui semblait le plus juste. Pour Buffy, et pour Dawn.

Ne se doutant pas une seconde des tourments de Spike, Buffy ferma les yeux un instant. Tandis qu'elle posait sa tête tout contre lui, sa colère se dissipa, pour faire place à une sensation de bienêtre qu'elle n'avait connu qu'avec lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, celui qui avait autrefois été son ennemi mortel, était à présent la seule personne capable de l'apaiser de la sorte. Malheureusement, le répit fut de courte durée. La Tueuse ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa petite sœur et au destin qui l'attendait lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Sunnydale.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle après quelques secondes, sinon je vais encore me transformer en sponsor pour une marque de mouchoirs en papier.

Le vampire acquiesça d'un signe de tête et caressa son visage d'une main douce.

- Ne faisons pas attendre Action man, murmura-t-il.

* * *

L'insomnie qui touchait Buffy, et Spike semblait être contagieuse. Seule dans sa grande chambre aux papiers peints surchargés en arabesques, Faith faisait défiler les chaines de télévision avec un soupir d'exaspération. Rien. Hormis de la neige et des images brouillées, il n'y avait strictement rien. _"Bordel, je déteste les apocalypses" _pensa-t-elle amèrement avant d'éteindre. Allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, la Tueuse resta un moment plongée dans le noir fixant le plafond au dessus d'elle. Il s'était écoulé à peine plus d'une semaine depuis la mort du principal Wood, et pourtant. La jeune femme avait l'impression que l'obscurité permanente modifiait leur perception du temps et que des années s'étaient envolées depuis leur fuite de Sunnydale. Sunnydale. Bizarrement, cette ville cauchemardesque où elle avait vécu le pire lui manquait.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, et avec un nouveau soupir contempla la lueur verte du réveil digital posé sur la table de chevet. 3h15 du matin. Dans quelques heures ils se mettraient en route. Dans quelques heures ils seraient rentrés. Dans quelques heures, ils atteindraient le point de non retour. De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit la Tueuse brune. Survivrait-elle ? Et si c'était le cas, que ferait-elle après ? Une fois que tout serait terminé, où irait-elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Faith se voyait mal avoir une vie bien rangée de petite femme modèle, accoutrée comme dans les années 50 attendant bien sagement que son mari rentre du travail en préparant une tarte aux pommes. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Et puis il y avait toujours cette peine de prison qu'elle n'avait pas finit de purger. D'ailleurs, serait-elle graciée pour avoir sauvé le monde ? La jeune femme en doutait.

Faith fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par une sirène stridente qui résonna dans tout l'hôtel. La Tueuse se redressa vivement, attrapa le pieu caché sous son oreiller, enfila son jean et ses bottes et se précipita dans le couloir.

* * *

Spike et Buffy sursautèrent lorsque l'alarme de l'hôtel retentit.

- Ok, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on trouve Riley, déclara la jeune femme en criant pour se faire entendre.

- Quand on parle du loup, marmonna le vampire en indiquant le jeune homme du doigt.

Le militaire se dirigeait vers eux, vêtu d'une tenue de camouflage sombre.

- Riley ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas ! On a reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans l'aile ouest !

- L'aile ouest ? C'est pas là que sont regroupées les filles ? s'alarma Buffy.

Le jeune homme répondit par un pincement de lèvres crispé avant de se remettre en route. Spike et la Tueuse lui emboitèrent le pas.

- Je suis allée patrouiller avec Alex et Willow tout à l'heure, et on a découvert que le dôme était fissuré. Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qui se passe ici ?

- Le dôme est fissuré ? Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Rassure-toi, Willow a lancé un sort de protection. L'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va tenir. Et des Turok-Hans ont eu le temps de rentrer dans la ville, révéla Buffy.

- Vous en avez croisé combien ?

- J'en ai éliminé 4 ou 5, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Espérons qu'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux. S'ils sont entrés dans l'hôtel...ça va être un vrai carnage, constata le vampire.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? cria Vi les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

- Aucune idée, répliqua la Tueuse brune d'une voix forte. Reste dans ta chambre avec Rona. Je vais voir.

- Sois prudente ! s'écria l'adolescente.

Faith se dirigea vers les escaliers et rencontra Alex et Anya. A leurs mines endormies, elle se douta que le réveil n'avait pas dû être des plus agréables.

- Alex, fais taire cette chose par pitié ! se lamenta l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Ah bah justement je dois avoir le numéro du directeur de l'hôtel quelque part, ironisa-t-il. Réfléchis deux secondes, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- J'en sais rien mais trouve quelque chose ! exigea Anya au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Eh on se calme les amoureux ! lança Faith.

- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !

- Anya ! s'indigna le charpentier. Retourne dans la chambre, Faith et moi on va aller voir ce qui se passe, tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en question avec un regard suppliant qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire non.

- Ouais, bien sûr, déclara la Tueuse avec un geste vague de la main. Allez, amène-toi on décolle.

Alex embrassa rapidement Anya qui retourna dans leur chambre non sans lancer au passage une ou deux remarques sarcastiques.

Le jeune homme et la Tueuse dévalèrent les escaliers. Arrivés au premier étage, ils croisèrent quelques militaires en tenue de camouflage. Armés jusqu'aux dents, et communiquant par signes, aucun ne daigna s'intéresser à eux.

- Frimeurs ! lança le charpentier tandis qu'ils disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir.

Faith était inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais c'était visiblement assez alarmant pour que les troupes soient sur le pied de guerre.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur progression lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Alex.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve Buffy ou Riley. Essayons d'aller au rez-de-chaussée.

Faith avança lentement, prêtant l'oreille aux moindres sons malgré le hurlement incessant de l'alarme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa que son compagnon n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu comptes rester ici ?

- Tu vois peut-être dans le noir mais moi non, cria-t-il tandis que son œil valide s'habituait difficilement à l'obscurité.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, retourna sur ses pas et attrapa sa main.

- Bon, t'es prêt ? s'enquit-elle. Ne me lâche pas, c'est compris ?

- C'est dommage j'avais justement envie d'aller gambader dans le noir.

- Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ?

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent en route. Alex trébucha à plusieurs reprises pestant contre son état de borgne qui était selon lui la cause de son manque d'orientation dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de lutte depuis l'aile ouest, mais le babillage d'Alex et le vacarme provoqué par l'alarme l'empêchaient de se concentrer pleinement. Faith s'arrêta brusquement et fut percutée par le charpentier.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Quelque chose fonçait sur eux à toute allure. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer l'objet qui allait leur rentrer dedans, sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Regarde ! déclara-t-elle.

Une petite boule lumineuse se dirigeait droit vers eux, à une vitesse effrayante.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'écria-t-il.

- Aucune idée ! Ne restons pas là !

Ils s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée, bousculant au passage un ou deux militaires. Alex ne lâchait pas la main de la Tueuse. Mais elle courait si vite, qu'un point de côté lui ravagea soudain l'abdomen.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? cria-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme venait de s'arrêter. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Deux...secondes...faut...que je...récupère ! répliqua-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Bordel, cette chose est déjà là ! s'alarma Faith en fixant des yeux la petite boule lumineuse qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

- C'est bon, déclara Alex en se redressant difficilement. Allons-y !

- Ca fait sept ans que tu suis Buffy en patrouille et t'as toujours aucune endurance ?

- En fait Buffy court, moi je supervise en attendant qu'elle déblaye le terrain !

- Faith, Alex ! les interpella Oz en courant vers eux accompagné d'Hana et de la boule de lumière.

- Bon sang ! Vous nous avez foutu une peur bleue !

- Parle pour toi, ironisa Faith en contemplant l'orbe lumineux qui dansait sur place. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une lampe torche améliorée, répondit Hana avec un sourire.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda Oz.

- Et toi ? l'interrogea le charpentier.

- Aucune.

- Bordel, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans ce foutu hôtel qui sait ce qui se passe, s'écria la Tueuse.

- On a croisé Graham, expliqua le musicien, mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

- Je vois, "secret défense", soupira Alex.

- En quelque sorte.

- Il allait dans quelle direction ? demanda la jeune femme brune.

- Par là, indiqua Oz en pointant du doigt un couloir se terminant par une double porte métallique.

- Ok, bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous trois vous allez dans le hall, moi je vais essayer de soutirer des infos à ces types.

- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Alex.

- Rassure-toi, je sais me défendre, dit-elle en sortant un pieu de la poche arrière de son jean. Faites attention à vous !

Faith s'éloigna rapidement, et se dirigea vers le couloir. Son regard s'était à présent totalement habitué aux ténèbres. La jeune femme se déplaçait avec souplesse, ses sens étant uniquement troublés par le vacarme assourdissant de l'alarme. Elle passa la double porte discrètement et se faufila dans le couloir à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Un hurlement suivi d'une série de coups de feu retentirent, puis, plus rien. La sirène qui hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes avait finalement cessé sa complainte. _"Ok, on se calme et on y va doucement"_, pensa-t-elle en se collant au mur le plus proche. La Tueuse inspira profondément, et continua d'avancer en silence. Deux militaires équipés de lunettes infrarouges passèrent devant elle en courant. Arrivée à un croisement, la jeune femme resserra sa main autour de son pieu. Le calme et le silence soudain accélérèrent son rythme cardiaque. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour faire taire ses angoisses, et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent pour constater qu'il était vide. Faith reprit une inspiration, et vérifia à nouveau que la voie était libre. Lançant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la jeune femme fut accueillie par un puissant coup au visage qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

* * *

- Il marchait. Seul. Tel un loup solitaire dans un couloir...totalement désert, murmura Andrew tandis qu'il avançait à l'aveuglette. Je n'ai pas peur...il n'y a pas de Turok-Han et quelqu'un a enfin eu la bonne idée d'éteindre cette alarme qui...Haaa ! C'était quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même, persuadé d'avoir aperçu quelque chose bouger dans les ténèbres.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! cria-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Je vous vois ! Enfin, techniquement je ne vous vois pas vraiment parce qu'il fait noir, mais j'ai des sens surdéveloppés !

Rien. Andrew haussa les épaules, et reprit sa progression se comparant probablement à un héros de science fiction perdu dans un labyrinthe obscur.

- Aïe ! dit-il tandis qu'il venait de foncer dans un mur.

Un héros bien maladroit. Il tendit les mains devant lui, et continua d'avancer en reprenant son babillage pour se donner du courage.

- Seul, totalement seul...non ça c'est fait...un loup solitaire...euuhh ça c'est fait aussi, seul, dans un couloir désert...

- Evidemment que le couloir est désert s'il est seul ton héros solitaire ! se moqua Warren qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Je vois que t'es toujours aussi bavard.

- Comment ça se fait que je peux te voir alors qu'on est dans le noir ?

- Tu vois uniquement ce que je veux que tu voies, déclara Warren.

- Tu vois uniquement ce que je veux que tu voies, répéta Andrew pensif. Essayes de le dire très vite dix fois de suite ?

- Tu vois uniquement ce que je veux que tu voies, tu vois uniquement ce que je veux que tu voies, tu vois uniquement ce que je v...c'est débile ton truc !

- Haha ! Tu...n'es pas Warren. Lui il aurait apprécié ! Tu devrais prendre garde parce que...

- Ha oui ! C'est vrai, t'as des sens surdéveloppés ! s'esclaffa La Force.

- Absolument ! Je me suis beaucoup entrainé ! répliqua le jeune homme en se plaçant en position défensive comme le lui avait appris Faith.

- Très impressionnant, le flatta son ancien ami.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Fronces un peu les sourcils pour voir ? Ouais ! Voilà, là tu y es !

- Merci, j'avais peur de ne pas être très crédible.

- Alors, reprit son interlocuteur, où sont les autres ?

- Au premier et au deuxième. J'ai le troisième étage pour moi tout seul, c'est cool.

- Oui, vraiment très cool. Surtout quand l'hôtel est attaqué et que tu te retrouves coupé des autres, faisant ainsi une proie idéale, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Je me considère plus comme un chasseur, que comme une proie...en fait.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ils t'ont exilé ici, au lieu de te trouver une chambre au même niveau qu'eux ?

- Y'avait plus de place, hésita le jeune homme.

- Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, susurra Warren en secouant la tête négativement. Tu n'as rien compris comme toujours. Ta naïveté en devient presque touchante.

Le démon s'approcha du geek qui déglutit de terreur avant de se rappeler que La Force était immatérielle et qu'il ne risquait rien.

- Je suis intégré maintenant, déclara-t-il en se redressant pour se donner une contenance. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Etre dans le camps des gentils, ça c'est super cool ! Bien plus que de devenir des Dieux ou des génies du mal et pour rien au monde...

- Otes-moi d'un doute, c'est bien toi qui a tué Jonathan ?

- Tu...tu m'avais manipulé, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- On a toujours le choix de ses actes Andrew, déclara La Force qui venait de prendre les traits du défunt Jonathan. La vérité c'est qu'au fond de toi tu es diabolique. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que de nous trois, c'était toi le cerveau.

- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien ! s'écria le jeune homme déboussolé Je suis les traces de mon mentor et je ne faiblirai pas face à toi !

- Ton mentor ?

- Spike, révéla Andrew. En plus d'avoir beaucoup de classe, il est en rédemption, tout comme moi. Nous sommes des héros solitaires, torturés par nos actes passés, ce qui fait de nous des gars...super cool.

- Ouais bon ça va j'ai compris. Gentil égal cool, méchant égal...méchant. Enfin, au moins j'aurais essayé.

- Essayé quoi ?

- De te rallier à ma cause. C'est pas vrai t'as rien suivi de notre conversation ou quoi ?

- Bah si...enfin je crois, répondit Andrew perplexe.

- Bon, toujours est-il que je t'ai laissé une dernière chance de me rejoindre...

- Non tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Je te dis que si.

- Non.

- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit explicitement...

- Tu ne l'as pas dit du tout et d'abord les sous entendus c'est pas mon truc.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'étais aussi chiant quand j'étais vivant ? s'exclama Jonathan.

- Buffy trouve que je me bonifie, se défendit Andrew.

- Ouais, bah je lui souhaite bien du courage pour te supporter.

- Je croyais que t'étais méchant ? Normalement les ennemis mortels ne se souhaitent rien du tout hormis la mort et la souffrance.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, murmura La Force qui venait de prendre l'apparence menaçante de Caleb. Je suis peut-être immatériel pour le moment, mais crois-moi, même dans tes pires cauchemars tu n'imagines pas ce que je te ferai subir une fois que je serai libre.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, le geek recula contre le mur le plus proche.

- Tu crois sincèrement que cette fille impure et dégoûtante te sauvera ? Qu'elle sauvera le monde ? Ta naïveté n'a d'égal que ta bêtise, et j'éprouverai un plaisir délectable lorsque je dévorerai devant toi la moelle encore chaude de cette trainée avec qui tu couches.

Andrew avait cessé de respirer. L'échange verbal qu'il avait trouvé plutôt amusant quelques instants auparavant, avait viré à l'horreur, lui donnant soudain la nausée. Un filet de transpiration glacial dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque la sinistre apparition disparut.

- Et ne reviens plus ! cria-t-il d'une voix chancelante masquant difficilement la terreur qu'il éprouvait.

* * *

Lorsque Riley, Spike et Buffy pénétrèrent dans l'aile ouest, un Bringer était sur le point de poignarder Faith. Son arme levée au dessus de sa tête, il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la Tueuse inanimée. Buffy choisit cet instant pour interrompre son geste d'une main ferme.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet des Tueuses endormies ? demanda-t-elle avant de lui tordre le bras dans le dos. Il ne faut surtout pas les réveiller !

La jeune femme enchaina une série de coups de poings et esquiva plusieurs attaques du démon aveugle.

- Bon d'accord c'est un proverbe que je viens d'inventer, admit-elle en reculant avec agilité pour éviter le poignard du Bringer. Mais reconnais que ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?

Finalement, il la repoussa violemment contre le mur avant de prendre la fuite.

- Hé ! On avait pas fini je te signale !

Spike se lança à sa poursuite et revint quelques secondes plus tard en pestant.

- Cette ordure a disparu.

- Bah voyons, marmonna Riley.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est quand même étrange, tu le poursuis et comme par hasard il se volatilise, déclara le militaire en retirant ses lunettes infrarouges.

- Et si tu me disais le fond de ta pensée au lieu de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Spike.

- Je ne fais que constater une évidence.

- Quelle évidence ? siffla le vampire.

- Ca suffit vous deux, s'indigna Buffy en s'accroupissant près de Faith. Pour les règlements de comptes on verra plus tard !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Un regard lourd de promesses qui signifiait clairement que leur conversation était loin d'être terminée.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Spike.

- Elle est sonnée, mais ça devrait aller, déclara la Tueuse blonde en passant une main sur le front de son homologue. Faith ? Tu m'entends ?

- Ca va, remua la jeune femme. Je vais bien, juste...mal au crâne, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux s'étant quelque peu habitués à l'obscurité, Riley ramassa une batte de baseball métallique qui trainait sur le sol.

- Il t'a assommée avec ça, dit-il.

- Attends que je le retrouve, cet enfoiré va comprendre sa douleur, grimaça Faith. B, Tu m'aides à me relever ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ici toute seule ? demanda Buffy en lui tendant la main.

- J'ai suivi ses potes, dit-elle en indiquant Riley du menton. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait.

- C'est pas que je veuille interrompre cette charmante discussion, mais là on a plus important à gérer, intervint Spike.

- Il a raison, approuva Riley à contrecœur avant de remettre ses lunettes infrarouges. On doit les retrouver.

- Des Bringers ? demanda Faith.

- Et des Turok-Hans, acquiesça Buffy tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route.

- Dawn ? Et les filles ? s'alarma soudain Faith.

- Dawn est en sécurité, la rassura Buffy. Willow m'a contacté pour me dire qu'elles étaient ensemble. Par contre...je ne sais pas comment vont les filles. Il faut qu'on les retrouve au plus vite.

* * *

Cachés derrière la réception du grand hall de l'hôtel, Alex, Oz et Hana tentaient de communiquer le plus silencieusement possible.

- Eteins cette chose, murmura le charpentier à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière, ils vont nous repérer.

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête et dans un petit "pop" d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, l'orbe lumineux disparut.

- Combien ils sont à votre avis ? chuchota Hana qui sursauta en entendant le grognement sinistre d'un des vampires préhistoriques qui avaient investi les lieux.

Oz passa la tête au dessus du grand bureau avant de se rassoir.

- J'en ai compté cinq, dit-il.

- Attends, toi aussi tu vois dans le noir ? s'indigna Alex à voix basse. Génial, en plus d'être borgne il faut que je sois cerné par les nyctalopes !

- Je peux te mordre si tu veux, lui proposa le musicien.

- Surtout ne le prend pas mal mais, je passe mon tour.

L'esprit d'Hana fonctionnait à toute allure. Terrifiée à l'idée que les monstres remarquent leur présence, elle se concentra sur une formule qui pourrait les retenir assez longtemps afin qu'ils aillent se mettre à l'abri.

Brusquement, des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Les trois amis se regardèrent, surpris, tandis que les coups pleuvaient de l'autre côté de la réception.

- Rallumes, toussota Alex alors qu'un nuage de cendres venait de lui tomber dessus.

- Mais s'ils nous voient ?

- On...y pensera plus tard. Je veux voir ce qui se passe.

La sorcière s'exécuta, faisant réapparaitre la boule de lumière.

- Bon, à trois, on y va en douceur, déclara le charpentier.

- Un, compta Oz qui commença à se redresser.

- Deux, poursuivit Hana en se mettant à genoux.

- Trois ! termina une voix masculine qui se pencha par dessus le bureau avec des yeux bleus rieurs et un grand sourire.

- Oniisan ! s'écria l'adolescente avant de se jeter dans les bras de Morgan.

Ce dernier la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve, tandis qu'Alex et Oz, contemplaient impressionnés les petits tas de poussière disséminés un peu partout dans le hall.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en inspectant la jeune fille des pieds à la tête.

- Je vais bien, mais toi ? Tu es blessé, constata-t-elle au bandage qui sanglait l'intégralité du bras gauche du vampire.

- Blessure de guerre, déclara-t-il. Oz, Alex, content de vous revoir !

- Morgan, permets-moi de te dire que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! lança Alex avec reconnaissance. Tu as bien choisi ton moment pour arriver.

- Oui, on dirait.

- T'as pas eu trop de mal à nous retrouver ? s'enquit le musicien.

- J'ai découvert ça dans un motel abandonné à mi-chemin entre Portland et Seattle, dit-il en lui tendant la carte sur laquelle était regroupé un amas de points représentant les Tueuses restantes. Après ça a été facile, il a juste fallut trouver l'endroit où il y avait le plus de grabuge.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on pense à effacer nos traces, constata le charpentier.

- Et à être plus discrets, approuva Hana avec un large sourire.

- Crois-moi, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais va savoir pourquoi, les ennuis finissent toujours par nous retrouver.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, intervint Oz avec son calme olympien. Difficile de passer inaperçu quand on sauve le monde depuis des années.

- Tu t'y habitueras Hana, assura Alex.

- Les autres sont dans le coin ? demanda Morgan dont la jeune sorcière ne lâchait pas la main.

- Faith est partie dans l'aile ouest, Anya est restée dans notre chambre. Les autres je ne sais pas.

- On devrait essayer de les rejoindre, proposa Oz.

* * *

- Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? s'inquiéta Dawn assise en tailleur sur le lit de Willow.

- Buffy m'a assuré que ça allait. Ne t'en fais pas Dawnie.

- Ca m'ennuie qu'Andrew soit tout seul au troisième étage. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Tu le connais, même s'il se passe quoique ce soit, je suis sûre que...il trouvera un moyen d'éviter les ennuis. Enfin, je crois, ajouta la sorcière pour elle-même.

Le visage de l'adolescente se crispa tandis qu'elle se forçait à sourire.

- Décidément, on arrivera jamais à faire une nuit complète.

- Avoue que ce serait moins amusant si tout était toujours calme et normal.

- Un peu de normalité ne me ferait pas de mal tu peux me croire.

- Je sais Dawnie, répliqua la jeune femme rousse avec douceur.

Willow était désemparée. Au fond Spike avait peut-être raison. Pourrait-elle continuer à vivre avec la mort de Dawn ou du vampire sur la conscience ? Arriverait-elle à poursuivre sa vie en sachant qu'elle avait laissé mourir un être cher ? Willow soupira. Elle avait déjà tellement perdu. Et intérieurement, elle pensait n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Plus rien, sauf la vie. Quelque part, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage, ou selon le point de vue, la folie du vampire…même si elle savait qu'il avait prit cette décision pour Buffy. Parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui épargner une souffrance qu'elle ne supporterait pas. Et, parce qu'il était prêt à tout, pour être son champion.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda la sœur de la Tueuse. On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non c'est juste que...j'aimerais bien que l'électricité revienne, mentit-elle.

- Avec toutes ces boules lumineuses que tu as fait apparaître, c'est tout comme, remarqua Dawn avec un sourire.

- Oui c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Moi je les trouve jolies, déclara la jeune fille en effleurant un des orbes du bout des doigts. Elles sont...apaisantes.

Brusquement, coups incessants furent frappés à la porte. Les deux amies se regardèrent interloquées, et, prudemment Willow s'approcha.

- Qui est là ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

- C'est moi ! Ouvre s'il te plait ! implora Andrew.

La sorcière ouvrit précipitamment et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

- Tu es blessé ! s'exclama Dawn et en se précipitant vers son petit ami.

- C'est rien, dit-il en s'effondrant sur le lit.

- Tu rigoles, on t'a tailladé le bras ! s'écria la rouquine en attrapant de l'alcool et des serviettes dans la salle de bain.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai eu de la visite pendant que j'essayais de quitter le troisième étage. Mais dans le noir c'était compliqué, expliqua-t-il, alors je me suis mis dans la peau d'un héros. Un héros solitaire perdu dans un...

- Et si tu en venais à l'essentiel ? l'interrompit Dawn.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai que cette partie de l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante. Warren est venu me voir, et Jonathan et Caleb, dit-il avec un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce-que voulait La Force ? s'enquit Willow intriguée.

- Que je me rallie à elle, mais elle a beau dire le contraire, je suis convaincu qu'elle n'a rien dit de tel...sauf peut-être quand elle m'a dit que j'étais le cerveau du Trio, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que je n'ai pas cédé, je lui ai dit que je préférais rester avec vous...et...

- Et ? s'impatienta la sorcière.

- Elle est très en colère maintenant, se crispa le jeune homme en repensant aux dernière menaces proférées par le démon.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, le rassura la sœur de la Tueuse en dévissant la bouteille d'alcool avant d'en imbiber un linge. Tu es prêt ? Ca risque de piquer, le prévint-elle.

- Vas-y, répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse. Je suis plus costaud qu'il n'y...

Andrew s'évanouit instantanément lorsque Dawn appliqua la serviette sur son bras. Willow et l'adolescente pouffèrent en silence avant de reprendre peu à peu leur sérieux.

- Je trouve ça tout de même étrange, déclara la rouquine. La Force rend visite à Faith, puis à Andrew.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, approuva Dawn en terminant le nettoyage des plaies du geek. On dirait...qu'elle recrute, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Exactement.

- Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre nous, du coup elle essaye de tout mettre en œuvre pour nous séparer ! plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Diviser pour mieux régner...Ce n'est pas bête du tout...et c'est même plutôt encourageant ! sourit Willow. On dirait qu'elle a peur, et ça, c'est un excellent point pour nous.

* * *

Spike se faufila discrètement en direction de la salle d'entrainement, suivi de près par Riley, Faith et Buffy. Les lumières avaient fini par se rallumer, révélant de nombreuses traces de sang sur les murs et la moquette du couloir. Mais la découverte macabre ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les cadavres mutilés de trois militaires témoignaient de l'affrontement violent qu'il y avait eu peu de temps auparavant.

- C'était des types bien, déclara tristement Riley en s'accroupissant auprès de l'un deux. Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Compte-tenu des blessures, je dirai des Bringers, déglutit Buffy. J'espère que les filles s'en sont mieux sorties.

- Allons-y, décréta Spike en reprenant sa progression.

- On couvre vos arrières, annonça Faith.

Le vampire accompagné de la jeune femme blonde entrèrent en silence dans la grande salle, et se figèrent face au spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. Deux Bringers gisaient inanimés sur le sol. Il ne restait qu'un Turok-Han qui semblait donner du fil à retordre à Lily. L'adolescente était plaquée contre un mur, suffoquant pour trouver de l'air, lorsque Myriam se jeta sur le monstre. De surprise, ce dernier lâcha sa victime qui profita de ce bref instant pour récupérer son pieu. Aidée par Anita et Myriam, Lily réussit à planter son arme dans le thorax du vampire préhistorique qui explosa dans un nuage de poussière, sous les regards admiratifs de Faith et Buffy.

- Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle faire équipe, les félicita la Tueuse blonde. Vous avez été très courageuses.

- De vraies petites dures à cuire, renchérit Faith.

Hormis quelques bleus, et quelques égratignures, les adolescentes avaient survécu.

- C'était trop cool ! s'exclama Cho-Hee, une jeune Tueuse coréenne à l'enthousiasme débordant. Vous avez vu comment je l'ai dégommé celui-là ? ajouta-t-elle en indiquant l'un des deux Bringers.

- C'était très inventif de l'étourdir avec sa soutane, approuva Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi avec le Turok-Han, la grande classe ! reprit la jeune asiatique.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, heureusement que tu étais là Myriam !

- Oh c'était pas grand chose, répliqua la jeune fille rousse. Il ne m'a pas vu venir en tout cas.

Faith et Buffy se regardèrent, amusées par les réactions d'après-combat de leurs protégées. Les deux Tueuses étaient soulagées. Elles avaient su gérer leur premier affrontement, et plus important encore, elles avaient su travailler ensemble.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce-qui a fait que vous avez eu l'avantage ? demanda Buffy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On est des Tueuses, déclara Anita comme une évidence.

- Oui, vous êtes des Tueuses, répliqua Faith en hochant la tête. Mais contre ces monstres, c'est loin d'être suffisant.

- Vous avez gagné parce que vous avez travailler ensemble, reprit Buffy avec un sourire, vous vous êtes épaulées et ça, c'est ce qui a fait votre force ce soir.

- On était plus nombreuses, remarqua timidement Lou-Ann.

- Peut-être, acquiesça Faith avec un haussement de sourcils, mais tu peux me croire, le nombre n'a rien à voir avec votre victoire de ce soir. Un Turok-Han pourrait venir à bout d'une armée de Tueuses en un clin d'œil.

- Quand on sera dans la Bouche de l'Enfer, je veux que vous vous rappeliez de ce soir. Si nous travaillons tous ensemble, nous y arriverons. Si nous travaillons tous ensemble, nous vaincrons La Force. Ca, je vous le garantis.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Sccoby Gang au grand complet était réuni autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Tous avaient des mines effroyables témoignant du manque de sommeil dont ils avaient été victimes la nuit précédente. Tous, sauf Giles.

- Eh bien, vous faites de ces têtes, s'exclama l'ancien observateur en portant une tasse de thé fumant à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait cette nuit qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien entendu Rupert ? s'écria Faith en attrapant le pot de confiture de fraise.

- Non pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ?

- Non bien sûr que non, à part l'attaque des Turok-Hans et des Bringers, l'alarme de l'hôtel qui s'est mise a sonner en boucle jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, puis les coups de feu, les combats, les hurlements...vous n'avez pas loupé grand chose le retraité, répliqua Anya avec sarcasme.

- Je n'ai...rien entendu de tout ça, s'excusa le bibliothécaire.

- Faut croire que vous devenez dur de la feuille mon vieux, faudrait penser à consulter, renchérit Spike. Content de te voir Morgan, ajouta-t-il en remarquant la présence du vampire brun près d'Hana.

- Tiens c'est vrai, tu es rentré quand ? bâilla Dawn.

- Cette nuit, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai profité d'un moment de panique.

Buffy s'étira sur sa chaise. La nuit avait été courte et c'est avec l'estomac noué qu'elle termina son café. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de retour à Sunnydale. Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Ils avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres, avaient fait des rencontres pour le moins étranges comme le Morpharok, et la Tueuse n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment de nostalgie qui l'avait envahit. Elle avait conscience que le combat serait dur. Elle savait aussi que sa petite sœur n'y survivrait pas. Et quelque part, sans oser se l'avouer réellement, elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle n'était pas prête pour affronter les évènements à venir. Ce retour à Sunnydale serait la dernière étape de leur périple. Et peut-être même, leur dernière étape.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos reviews je les lis à chaque fois avec un très grand plaisir et c'est une excellente source de motivation =D**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, je pars bientôt en vacances et je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir terminé avant mon départ. J'essaierai de le poster pendant mes congés mais je ne vous promets rien...sinon il faudra patienter un petit peu ;) Il marquera en tout cas le début de la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire...ça va me faire tout drôle quand elle sera terminée !**

**A très bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 15 - 1630 Revello Drive

**Coucou ! On peut dire que j'ai carburé pour vous pondre ce petit chapitre avant de partir en vacances ! lol J'ai été très inspirée et pour tout vous dire, je l'ai écris en 4 jours ! Un miracle =D**

**Je dis un très très grand merci à Herowitch ainsi qu'à xGothicxAngelx pour leurs reviews ! C'est un réel bonheur de vous lire à chaque fois ! Et je remercie également les lecteurs anonymes, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris ! **

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court, il est essentiellement centré sur les sentiments des personnages à l'avant-veille du combat final. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que les petites surprises qu'il réserve...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - 1630 Revello Drive**

Ils étaient rentrés.

Le Sccoby Gang n'avait pas croisé grand monde depuis leur arrivée à Sunnydale. Les rues désertes et les maisons barricadées témoignaient tristement de l'imminence de l'affrontement final.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dawn et Buffy observèrent leur maison à travers les vitres du fourgon militaire prêté par l'armée. La Tueuse blonde sauta du véhicule, et dans l'obscurité glaciale d'une nuit qui durait depuis plus de dix jours, elle s'approcha de sa demeure.

Lorsque Buffy poussa la lourde porte en bois, elle fut saisie à la gorge par l'odeur de renfermé qui avait pris possession des lieux. La jeune femme entra, suivie de près par Dawn. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le vestibule, les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers le salon. L'adolescente effleura du bout des doigts le portrait de leur mère posé sur un guéridon près du canapé. Tout était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé en partant. Une tasse blanche noircie par un thé trop infusé oubliée sur le bureau, des outils de charpentier éparpillés sur la table basse, un gilet jeté négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise, des livres ouverts... Rien n'avait bougé. Le temps semblait suspendu, comme si la maison avait passé ces derniers jours à attendre le retour de ses occupants.

- Allons chercher les autres, murmura Buffy.

- Je m'en charge, annonça Dawn en quittant la pièce.

La Tueuse se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la cuisine. Elle contempla d'un air absent un paquet de céréales éventré qui avait déversé son contenu sur l'ilot central, puis reporta son attention sur la vaisselle de leur dernier petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait laissé égoutter sur l'évier avant leur départ pour la Bouche de l'Enfer. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, tellement de souffrances. L'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme blonde se demanda si sa vie reprendrait son cours normal une fois que tout serait terminé, une fois que Dawn...Une main bienveillante posée sur son épaule interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

- Où veux-tu que les filles s'installent ? demanda Giles à voix basse.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'elles vont devoir se partager entre le salon et la chambre de Dawn, soupira Buffy. Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre. Avec une vingtaine d'adolescentes dans la même maison, un peu de calme est toujours appréciable, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Il faudrait aussi remplir les placards, annonça Andrew un paquet de cookies à la main. Tout ce qu'on a est périmé.

- Je vais m'en occuper, acquiesça la Tueuse. Giles, vous pouvez voir avec Willow pour la logistique ? Je sors prendre l'air une minute.

Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune femme sortit par la porte donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur les petites marches en bois menant au jardin.

- Home sweet home, lança une voix derrière elle tandis qu'un mégot de cigarette atterrissait à ses pieds. Ou en ce qui te concerne, Home "sad" home, reprit Spike en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis contente d'être rentrée.

- Ca se voit. Ton sourire et ta bonne humeur en arriveraient presqu'à m'éblouir, ironisa le vampire.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir. Spike et son éternelle perspicacité. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Même s'il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de le maudire lorsqu'il la mettait dans l'embarras. Mais quelque part, c'était rassurant. Rassurant de savoir qu'avec lui elle n'avait pas besoin de masque, pas besoin de sourire faussement enjoué ou de discours sur la manière dont ils sauveraient le monde. Quand ils étaient seuls, elle savait qu'elle pouvait baisser les armes et redevenir simplement Buffy. Plus de carapace, plus de faux-semblant. Juste Buffy.

- Je suis contente d'être rentrée, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre dénué d'étoiles.

- Mais ? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

- Mais maintenant qu'on est ici, les choses vont devenir réelles, concrètes. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de les affronter.

- Poussin, je t'ai dit de me faire confiance. Il n'arrivera rien à ta petite sœur.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'étonna-t-elle. Les oracles d'Hana ont été très clairs. Dawn doit mourir.

- Tu te rends compte que tu te fies aux dires de deux vieilles bonnes femmes mortes depuis des années ?

- Je sais mais...

- Pas de mais, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas me chasser cet air triste tout de suite ou je risque d'être vraiment contrarié.

- Loin de moi cette idée, sourit-elle avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui.

Le vampire prit son visage entre ses mains et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Buffy fut à nouveau grisée par cette sensation qui prenait possession de son corps à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

- Je préfère ça, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle amusée.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'escomptais ! sourcilla-t-il faussement blessé.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

- Heureusement que tu es là, finit-elle par dire. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais tenir le coup sans toi.

Spike la serra un peu plus contre lui, et posa un baiser sur la chevelure dorée de la Tueuse, touché par sa déclaration.

- Allez, debout, déclara-t-il à contrecœur. Si on ne va pas chercher de quoi ravitailler tout ce petit monde, tu auras bientôt à faire à une mutinerie.

* * *

- Vous pouvez vous installer ici, indiqua Dawn à Morgan et Hana tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Buffy. La salle de bain est par là, mais il va falloir qu'on se rationne pour l'eau chaude.

- Et toi, tu t'installes où ? demanda la jeune sorcière en scrutant les vieux posters ornant les murs clairs.

- Je récupère ma chambre, s'enthousiasma l'adolescente. Bon, la partager avec des dizaines Tueuses surexcitées ne m'enchante pas mais...c'est temporaire, ajouta-t-elle attristée.

- Tu peux te mettre ici, proposa Morgan. Ca ne nous dérange pas d'être avec d'autres personnes.

- Oui Dawn, tu es chez toi. Une couverture à même le sol nous suffira.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, reprit la jeune fille en souriant. Vous êtes ici chez vous, d'accord ? Bon, je vous laisse déballer vos affaires.

Hana s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit son sac à dos pour en sortir quelques vêtements froissés.

- Oniisan, finit-elle par dire, tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

- Pour tout te dire...j'en sais rien, soupira le vampire en prenant place à côté d'elle. Mais je suis heureux de faire partie de ce combat.

- C'est une cause juste, approuva la petite asiatique. Je crois que mes parents seraient fiers.

- Ils seraient très fiers Hana. Et en tant que grand frère d'adoption, je suis moi aussi très fier de celle que tu es devenue.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? s'enquit-elle en fixant ses mains du regard. Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?

Le vampire brun se leva pour se poster près de la fenêtre. Il scruta la rue de ses yeux bleus aciers et se retourna vers l'adolescente.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes. J'étais en colère je crois, et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour te protéger. Mais je savais qu'avec eux tu ne risquerais rien.

- C'est avec toi que je voulais être oniisan. Tu es ma seule famille. Ma seule famille, répéta-t-elle. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il me reste si tu n'es plus là ?

- Viens par là, souffla-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te le promets.

- Quand tout sera terminé, je veux rentrer au Japon, déclara l'adolescente. Je veux retrouver la terre de mes ancêtres.

- Dans ce cas, nous irons. Et ce sera juste toi, et moi.

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Hana.

- Je t'aime oniisan.

- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

- Dans ce cas, pouffa-t-elle en se jetant sur le matelas, je prends le lit et toi le fauteuil !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis plus vieux que toi je te signale.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Le rapport c'est que mes vieux os sont fatigués si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh pauvre petit vampire bourré de rhumatismes, s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui balançant un coussin.

- Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

L'adolescente poussa un cri faussement épouvanté et se rua dans le couloir poursuivie par Morgan. Bousculant Rona au passage, la jeune fille dégringola les escaliers tandis que le vampire présentait ses plus plates excuses à la Tueuse. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, Hana percuta Spike de plein fouet ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer de trois pas. Sonnée, elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers William le sanglant. Les sourcils relevés en attente d'une explication, ce dernier la fixait avec un regard interrogateur.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Elle m'a assommé avec un oreiller, expliqua Morgan en descendant tranquillement les dernières marches.

Devant l'incompréhension de son homologue blond, il lui expliqua avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Querelle de frère et sœur.

- Peu importe, éluda Spike d'un geste de la main signifiant clairement que leurs petits jeux ne l'intéressaient pas. Je vais faire les courses avec Buffy, il vous faut quelque chose en particulier ?

- Par faire les courses, il veut dire qu'ils vont piller l'épicerie la plus proche, intervint Anya en se plantant devant eux les bras croisés. Du chocolat, ajouta-t-elle.

- Quoi du chocolat ?

- J'en veux, et tu as demandé si on avait besoin de quelque chose, j'ai besoin de ma dose de cacao, alors rapporte-moi du chocolat.

- Il t'en rapportera, répliqua Willow qui venait d'arriver. Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle en prenant Spike par le bras.

Le vampire la suivit à l'extérieur soulagé d'échapper au babillage et aux exigences de l'ancien démon vengeur.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques ingrédients pour le rituel du Passager, chuchota la sorcière rousse en lui tendant une petite liste qu'elle avait griffonné un peu plus tôt.

- Très bien, dit-il en glissant la note dans sa poche. Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

- Hormis Hana, personne n'est au courant, acquiesça la jeune femme. Spike, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il me semble.

- Oui et il me semble que tu as pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Willow, ton amitié me touche sincèrement, même si je ne sais pas trop d'où elle sort, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je serai le Passager.

- Comment est-ce-que Buffy fait pour te supporter ? T'es buté c'est à peine croyable !

- Elle est à peu près aussi butée que moi si ce n'est plus, remarqua-t-il en s'esclaffant.

- Ca tu l'as dit, sourit la jeune femme.

Le vampire chercha un instant son paquet de cigarettes dans son manteau avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus.

- Je prendrai soin d'elle, annonça Willow. Quand tout sera terminé, je te promets qu'elle ne sera pas seule.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête reconnaissant et retourna à l'intérieur.

* * *

Buffy se dirigea vers le salon où le Scooby Gang s'était installé. Hana, Giles et Willow étaient comme toujours plongés dans leurs recherches. La sorcière rousse avait retrouvé avec bonheur son ordinateur avant de se rendre compte qu'internet ne fonctionnait plus. Faith et les nouvelles Tueuses discutaient avec animation du combat à venir. Quant à Andrew, il avait déjà reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Affalé dans le canapé, le jeune homme qui zappait sur toutes les chaines semblait contrarié.

- La télé est cassée, se lamenta-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas cassée crétin, c'est juste que toutes les stations sont fermées à cause de la fin du monde, railla Rona en le poussant pour qu'il lui fasse une place. C'est même étonnant qu'il y ait encore de l'électricité ici.

- Il y a peut-être un générateur de secours ? hasarda Oz.

- En réalité Hana et moi avons lancé un sort, expliqua Willow.

- On peut mettre un DVD, proposa Vi en s'installant sur le sol le dos appuyé contre le divan. Une comédie ? Autant éviter les films d'horreur, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait sauvé le monde en tout cas.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Alex en se laissant tomber lui aussi par terre. Ca nous détendra.

- Pfff, comment veux-tu qu'on se détende en sachant ce qui va se passer dans deux jours, s'emporta Anya qui venait d'entrer. J'en ai marre de tous vos faux-semblants ! Vous êtes là à vous prélasser devant la télé, pendant que Dawn doit gérer le fait qu'elle va devoir se sacrifier pour vous sauver, pour sauver le monde ! Et toi Andrew, t'es son petit ami non ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle au lieu de pleurnicher ! Elle va mourir tu le réalises ou pas ?!

L'ancien démon vengeur sortit de la pièce comme une furie en bousculant Oz.

- Elle a l'air tendue, remarqua-t-il.

- Et elle a raison, déclara Giles en reposant sa tasse de thé. Eteignez-moi ça, la récréation est terminée. Faith, j'aimerai que tu entraines encore les filles.

- Comptez sur moi Rupert, dit-elle en faisant signe aux adolescentes de la suivre à la cave. Vi et Rona, ça vous concerne aussi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que les deux Tueuses n'avaient pas bougé.

- Quant à toi Alex, pourrais-tu terminer de réparer les fenêtres ? demanda le bibliothécaire.

Le charpentier acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'aller chercher ses outils.

- Spike et moi allons au supermarché pour nous ravitailler, est-ce-que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? lança Buffy en attrapant un pieu et une hache dans son coffre en bois.

- Des piles pour ma console, murmura Andrew.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de ça ? s'écria Willow à son tour excédée. Anya n'a pas tort à ton sujet. Quand je pense que S...Dawn va se sacrifier pour que tu puisses vivre ça me retourne l'estomac, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en espérant que personne n'ait remarqué sa bourde.

Spike lui lança un regard très appuyé auquel la jeune sorcière répondit par un sourire crispé.

- Andrew tu aideras Alex, décida Giles.

- Mais je ne suis pas charpentier, je risque de me taper sur les doigts avec le marteau, se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Il est temps de nous prouver que tu sais faire autre chose que geindre, s'énerva l'ancien observateur.

Le geek croisa les bras d'un air boudeur mais finit malgré tout par abdiquer.

- Bon à part des piles qui ne nous seront d'aucune utilité il vous faut autre chose ? s'impatienta Buffy.

Face aux réponses négatives, la jeune femme blonde retourna dans le corridor et enfila sa veste en jean, avant de sortir de la maison en compagnie de Spike.

* * *

Alex entra dans la cuisine et attrapa sa sacoche d'outils sur l'ilot central lorsqu'il remarqua Anya, recroquevillée sur le carrelage la tête entre les mains. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle et c'est avec un regard empli de larme qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ma puce ?

- C'est...à cause de Dawn, sanglota-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, un tout petit bébé et on dirait qu'à part Spike et Buffy tout le monde se moque de ce qui va lui arriver !

- Je ne m'en moque pas, se défendit le charpentier. J'essaye juste...de ne pas y penser parce que ça me fait mal.

- Ca te fait mal ?! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement. Imagine un peu ce que cette pauvre gamine doit ressentir, elle doit se sentir tellement seule et moi...moi je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider ! Elle ne grandira pas, elle ne se mariera pas, elle n'aura pas d'enfant et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...et pourquoi...pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle ?

- Anya, je sais tout ça, tu crois que je n'y pense pas ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit ? Mais la vérité c'est qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

- Tu dirais la même chose si c'était notre enfant qui devait se sacrifier ? Si c'était notre enfant qui devait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Alex ne sut quoi répondre. En réalité il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son amante essayait de lui dire.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? finit-il par demander.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à bout de nerfs. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et demanda :

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je me sentais prête à procréer, que j'avais l'impression de vraiment faire partie de quelque chose de grand et d'unique ?

- Je me souviens surtout que tu m'avais fait peur ce soir là, plaisanta Alex.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à essayer de discuter avec toi, soupira-t-elle froidement avant de se lever. Tu n'es qu'un gosse Alexander Harris et il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses !

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul et monta s'enfermer à l'étage.

**La nuit précédente**

_Anya était perturbée. Cette alarme ne cessait de retentir, encore et encore, exacerbant un peu plus sa mauvaise humeur. Alex avait préféré partir en balade dans les couloirs avec cette trainée et l'ancien démon vengeur était terriblement en colère contre lui. C'était avec elle qu'il devrait être. Ici, dans cette chambre à la décoration ridiculement chargée. _

_En réalité elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, mais plutôt soucieuse. Il était courant qu'elle se laisse dominer par ses émotions, mais depuis peu, ses nerfs étaient à fleurs de peau. L'ex-démone commença à faire les cents pas. Elle repensa aux évènements de ces derniers jours, à sa blessure qui la faisait toujours souffrir, et enfin, elle pensa à Dawn. Elles n'avaient jamais été réellement proches toutes les deux, mais bizarrement, depuis quelques temps, Anya se sentait prise d'une réelle affection pour l'adolescente. Et savoir ce qui l'attendait lui était insupportable. Elle en aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps si elle n'avait pas déjà épuisé ses réserves lacrymales. _

_La jeune femme passa une main sur son ventre, puis sur son flanc douloureux et reporta son attention sur son sac à mains. Ce qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs jours lui faisait atrocement peur. Et pourtant. Il allait être inévitable de s'en inquiéter. Mais était-ce le bon moment ? Décidant qu'il était temps pour elle d'affronter la réalité, Anya attrapa son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain._

_Deux minutes. Les deux minutes les plus longues de toute son existence. Un regard, un simple regard et en un instant, son existence toute entière bascula._

* * *

Spike et Buffy marchaient silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Morgan les interpella.

- Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- On sera pas trop de trois, acquiesça Buffy. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca me va, déclara Spike.

Intérieurement, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses dernières heures pour être seul avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence de Morgan lui permettrait de s'éclipser pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont Willow avait besoin pour accomplir le rituel.

Ils se remirent en marche, et passèrent devant l'un des nombreux cimetières de la ville.

- Vous n'avez qu'à avancer, annonça alors le vampire décoloré, je dois aller récupérer quelque chose dans mon ancienne crypte.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas chercher ? s'enquit la jeune femme blonde dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

- Je crois qu'il me reste quelques paquets de cigarettes. Je vous rejoins ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Si on est de trop, il faut le dire, marmonna Buffy.

- Bon bah, y'a plus que nous deux Tueuse.

- J'ai un prénom, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi vous autres vampires vous avez besoin de m'appeler comme ça ? Je ne vous appelle pas "dent longue" ou "suceur de sang" moi ! Quoique "suceur de sang" ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais bon c'est pour le principe, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- T'emballes pas comme ça, j'ai compris le message, s'esclaffa Morgan. On va dire que c'est l'habitude.

Après quelques mètres parcourus en silence il tenta de relancer la conversation.

- Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- C'est compliqué, répliqua-t-elle. Techniquement c'est officiel depuis seulement 10 jours.

- Je vois. C'est vrai que c'est pas facile pour une Tueuse d'assumer d'avoir des sentiments pour un...comment t'as dit déjà ? "Suceur de sang" ?

- La question n'était pas d'assumer ou pas. Il s'agit de Spike et il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça il me courait après dans l'unique but de nous tuer moi et mes amis.

- Quand on vous voit, on ne dirait pas, s'étonna Morgan. Vous semblez tellement...fusionnels. Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer en ennemis jurés.

- Et pourtant on l'a été. Pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que...

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

- Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? demanda le vampire.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse torturer par une déesse démoniaque qui voulait tuer Dawn, murmura-t-elle la gorge sèche.

- Décidément, ta sœur les accumule.

- Ce jour-là il m'a avoué qu'il aurait été prêt à mourir plutôt que de m'infliger la douleur de la perdre, souffla-t-elle en ignorant totalement la remarque de son interlocuteur.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. T'es toute blanche.

- Je...je ne sais pas. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Ok ok, dit-il en la tenant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, viens par là on va s'assoir un moment, d'accord ?

La jeune femme s'accrocha à Morgan qui l'aida à s'installer sur un banc près de la route. Une brise glaciale lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'elle remettait en place les évènements de ces derniers jours. Ses discussions avec Spike lui revinrent en mémoire, confirmant ce qu'elle craignait.

- Buffy ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Morgan, je crois...je crois que Spike va se sacrifier pour sauver Dawn.

_**A suivre...**_

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très long, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il est très important pour la suite !  
**

**Sur ce je vous fais de gros bisous, et j'essaierai de poster la suite pendant mes vacances si j'ai le temps de me pencher dessus.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews, j'en suis très gourmande =D**


End file.
